Have You Heard?
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: After Bonnie un-tomb the Original vampires from there coffins, things start to change. Kol finds a liking for Bonnie, which she decline. Damon did something bad, which changes Bamon relationship. Now Bonnie and her friends are going to college along with Kol to her dismay. She starts to have these dreams and feelings for Kol, will love bloom? Multi-pairing Kol/Bonnie/Damon
1. Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries, but I do own this laptop.

Summary: Have you heard about The Original Vampires? They fled around the world feeding on thousands of people and turning them into vampires. A witch by the name of Amelia entombs them in coffins for over a hundred years. Only one family is able to break the spell and open the coffin, which is your family Bonnie.

A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story that I came up with and I couldn't wait to write it. I still will be working on my other story, Vampires over Flowers on the regular. By the way, if you already read this chapter, look again because I change the second half of this chapter. A reviewer pointed out to me today that I rush into the story to quickie, and I can see where they are coming from, so I wanted to slow down the pace because I wasn't planning for Bonnie to fall in love with Kol so fast like in my other story. It will take some time and some chapters before they ever think about being with each other. Any way's I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Hi my name is Bonnie Bennett and I am the Elena Gilberts best friend. Over a year ago I found out I was a witch. My Grandmother Shelia told me hundreds of stories about my family history and how we come from a powerful line of Bennett witches. When I found out about being a witch, I wanted to learn everything I need to know about being this powerful witch and within a month I learn half of the stuff so far.

My Gram did tell me about one place though, an old abandon mansion just off the parkway from my house and it contain all the ancient witches spirits from my dead ancestors. Grams told me to stay far away from that place, it contains dangerous mysteries and my grandmother didn't want me near it. Sadly my Grams died helping me with a spell that we had no need for to begin with, so one night her heart just gave out and that was the last time I seen my grandmother alive again.

As for my best friend Elena Gilbert, she found out she was a Doppelganger and that her blood was very special. I did everything in my power to protect her from any harm and she ended up with a friend of ours name Stefan, who come to find out was a friendly vampire. He also has a brother name Damon and he was the bad guy in the beginning. He even fed on my blood, trying to kill me and I almost died. Now, it's a year later and he joined in on are side, trying to protect Elena, and Now Damon and I are in a romance relationship. Go figure right? Then there my good friends Caroline and Matt, they were dating for a while into Caroline became a vampire. Matt didn't like Caroline becoming a vampire, so there relationship change and they broke up.

Now here I am, at the Masquerade ball being push up against the wall by Katerine Pertrova, a vampire and Elena identical twin. Her vampire teeth were showing and I think she was trying to scare me.

"Get off me!" I scream.

"What are you going to do about it? I will rip your head off and kill you in front of all these people." Katerine says.

"I'm not scared of you." I say in a serious tone.

"But you will be!" she says, letting go of me and turning back to normal.

"Katerine what do you think you are doing to my girlfriend?" Damon asks, coming into view.

"Hello Damon, I didn't know you date witches now, isn't that kind of a low blow for you." Katerine explains.

"How dare you! I will-"

"Bonnie, relax, I got this." He says, holding me back.

"I'm going to make this very clear with you Katerine. I don't know who you think you are and why you've came back. But you need to leave quickie before I get really mad." Damon explains.

"Wow Damon, I see your trying to get over your feelings for me, by the way how is that working out for you?" she asks, looking at her fingers tips like they had more interest than we did.

"Just stay away from Bonnie." He says, pulling me away.

"Thanks Damon, I didn't know what she was going to do to me." I explain.

"Bonnie you have to stay clear of Katerine, she not someone you want to mess with and she up to something, but for now we have to make sure she doesn't get the moon stone." He explains.

"I know that. There another witch at this party with the same powers as me and I need to find her."

"So you go look for her, and I will try and keep Katerine occupied."

"Ok, meet up with you soon!" I say, kissing him on the lip and walking off.

I look around the place, looking for another witch like me and I bump into this girl who had to be about 5'7 and she look like we could be related.

"Hey, you're the other witch I been looking for." I tell her.

"Hello Bonnie."

"Wait, how do you even know my name?" I ask.

"It's a long story, my name is Lucy by the way." She says, throwing out her hand for me to shake.

"Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet you." I reply, shaking her hand.

"We need to destroy the moon stone before it's too late." She says.

"But I thought you were on Katerine side?"

"You have to understand, I'm only doing this for Katerine because she saved my life a couple of years back and I owe her one." Lucy explains.

"So you're not helping her anymore?"

"No I'm not, and now there are two witches and we can destroy the moon stone together. Give me your hands Bonnie and put the moon stone in the middle of the ground"

"Ok, here it goes." I say putting the mood stone on the ground and holding both of Lucy hands.

Lucy starts to chant a spell and I help her repeat it over and over again. The moon stone starts to glow and we continue to repeat the spell 3 more times before the stone broke up into a million of little piece. I look around me and it looked like magical fairy dust, I thought it was pretty cool.

"Let's go, find your friends." Lucy says.

We made it outside least then 3 minutes and Katerine was holding Elena by the neck.

"If you witches come any closer, I will stab myself making the doppelganger bleed. Do I make myself clear?" Katerine says.

"Go ahead do it." I tell her.

"Don't test me witch!" she shouts.

Then she starts to cut herself making Elena bleed.

"AHH, stop it!" Elena screams.

"Lucy where's my moon stone?" Katerine asks.

"I destroy it." Lucy says flat out.

"You- you what!" she say, trying to get the words out.

"You heard me, I destroy it. Bonnie and I did it together." Lucy explains.

"You stupid, servants of nature!" Katerine shouts.

"I was hoping you kind of say that." Lucy says, looking at me.

I grab Lucy hand and we chant out a spell together, making Katerine in pain and she was on the ground begging us to stop. Stefan and Damon grab her by the arms to restrain her.

"Good job girls, we will take her to our house." Stefan explains.

"I will see you later Bonnie." Damon says, with a wink.

I just smile and nod in return. Jeremy, Elena brother helps Elena up from the ground also, so I run over to her.

"Elena are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, Stefan will help me heal." She replies.

"Ok, I will come and check up on you in a few." I tell her.

"Ok! AHH!" Elena shouts.

I turn back around to talk to Lucy. I wanted to thank her for everything she's done.

"Lucy, I would like to thank you for helping me stop Katerine."

"It's no problem, I would do anything for family." She replies.

"Wait you're a Bennett witch?" I ask, curious.

"My mother Joanna is Aunt Shelia's niece, so that make my mother your Grandmother Sister's daughter-"

"Where cousins." I say cutting her off.

"Yes, I was surprise cousin Abby even had a daughter." She replies.

"Abby is my mother, Lucy I'm so glad there another Bennett witch out there like me. You have to teach me everything I need to know about being a really good witch."

"I will soon, but for now I have to go out of town and handle some business."

"Where are you going, will I see you again?"

"I have to leave Mystic falls for a while to fix the damages Katerine made. I will be back soon, and then I will teach you everything you need to know." She says, with a small smile.

"I understand, bye Lucy!"

"No it see you soon Bonnie." She says giving me a hug.

Later on that night I drove to the Salvatore's house, so I could check up on Elena and see how the guys were doing with Katerine. When I got there I park my car in front, than I just walk thought the front door.

"How Elena doing?" I ask them.

"She doing well, I just gave her some of blood for her to heal faster." Stefan explains.

"So where is she now?" I ask them.

"She is sleep." Damon replies, walking over to me.

"May I help you Mr. Salvatore?" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah you can, let's go upstairs." He says, kissing me on my neck.

"Sorry but I can't right now. Where is Katerine we need to talk?" I say, walking further into the living room.

She was sitting on the sofa drink a glass of blood. I just look at her waiting for her to look in my direction.

"What do you want witch?" she asks, rudely.

"I want to know why you were so interested in my family's moon stone." I ask.

"Because he coming." She says.

"Who is coming Katerine?" I ask confused.

"Elijah Mikealson, I need to protect myself before it too late and Elena is in danger as well."

"Ok, why does Elijah want you and Elena?"

"For are blood, well mostly for Elena blood. He just wants to kill me for what I've done to his original family of vampires."

"Original family and Vampires." I say, confused.

"Have you heard?" she asks.

"Heard about what?" I answer.

"You haven't heard about The Original Vampires? They fled around the world feeding on thousands of people and turning them into vampires. A witch by the name of Amelia entombs them in coffins for a hundred years. Only one family is able to break the spell and open the coffin, which is your family Bonnie."

I laugh at this, "My family, why would my family be involve with original vampires?"

"Your family has been involved with the originals from the beginning, when they were created by witches. They were human once; into they became these vampires. That's why vampire exists now, because the originals made us into these monsters. Amelia Bennett saved me from a Hybrid by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson. She entombs them by resurrection Samantha Gilbert's and effectively desiccating them in coffins that only your family can open. The only original we couldn't find into now was Elijah."

"So he is after you because he wants to find his family?" I ask.

"Yes, there are 4 other originals, which would be Klaus, Rebekah, Finn and Kol."

"So where are these coffins at?"

"At this old abandon mansion of the parkway from exit 4. Bennett witches put a spell on this house, so no vampire could go in or come out."

"My Grams told me about that place, she told me she didn't want me anywhere near it."

"That's because you can open the coffins." She explains.

"That's why you needed Lucy help, because you didn't want Elijah to get to her or you?"

"Yes, see I'm not all that bad." Katerine say, with a smile.

"Then why were you causing trouble?" Stefan asks.

"Oh, that, I have to make a Grand Entrance because I needed the moon stone." She smirks.

Damon sucks his teeth at her, "I see you haven't change."

"Ditto, Damon!" Katerine replies.

"It's not ok to make a scene like that, when you could've just ask me for the moon stone nicely." I explain to her.

"That wouldn't have been very Katerine-like of me. You destroy the moon stone, so thank you dumb ass."

I was about to get up and knock her teeth down her throat but Damon pulls me away.

"Bonnie, relax she not worth it!" Damon shouts.

"I see why your dating her now Damon, she is such a feisty witch." She says, laughing.

"Katerine shut your mouth; we had about enough of it for today." Stefan says.

"Come and make me Stefan I know you want to." She smirks.

"No thank you, I have Elena for that." Stefan replies.

"I can't stay here another minute with her Damon! I'm going home to get some sleep before I cut this bitch." I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Do you want some company?" Damon says wiggling his eye's at me.

"Not to night baby, I need sometime alone." I say giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"See you later Stefan." I say weaving to him goodbye.

* * *

I when home that night and climb into my bed. I was extremely tired and I pass out right away once I got to my room. I didn't want to think about nothing else but sleep right now, so I drifted off into a deep slumber not knowing what was about to happen.

"_Bonnie, help me!"_

"_Hello, who is there?" I scream._

"_It's me your cousin…." The voice says trailing off_

"_Hello!" I yell._

"_Join us Bonnie." Man male voice says._

At that moment I woke up drench in sweat, because I know something wasn't right about this dream, and it confused me in so many ways. I look over at my alarm clock and see that it was only 8:18 am, so I decided to get up out of bed to start my day.

I took a nice hot shower, washing away those horrible thoughts. What does this all mean? Am I supposed to help someone out, are they in trouble? I don't even want to think about those unfortunate events that happen yesterday.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair off. Then I heard this weird sound coming from in my bedroom, so I walk out of the bathroom to see who it was and I look around but didn't see anyone.

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" I scream, turning around to look at Damon.

"Don't scare me like that Damon! You scared the shit out of me!" I say hitting him on the arm.

He chuckles, "Sorry Bonnie, but I couldn't resist myself. Seeing you in this towel is very tempting."

"Not today Damon, I'm not in a very good mood right now."

"Oh, come on Bonnie, the last time we had sex together was 2 weeks ago." Damon explains.

"I know Damon, but I'm just not in the mood for sex lately, I just want to do something different." I say, looking up at him.

"Hold up no one ever gets tired of having sex with me, especially you. We used to be on each other like jack rabbits every day."

"Damon shut up! This is serious, let's do something fun other than sex."

He stares at me for a long time with those beautiful blue eyes of his searching for answers.

"Are you feeling sick Bonnie? Come on this is me where talking about here." He says, pointing to himself.

"I'm aware of that Damon."

"Please my little Hershey's kiss, just give daddy one little taste." He says, kissing me on my neck.

"Mm, it's very tempting Damon, but not today. I have some research I want to do."

"Not even if I do this." He says pulling my face into a kiss.

At that moment he starts to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and I deepen the kiss between us. He takes of my towel and throws it to the side. I look at him in surprise, and then he picks me up, while I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bed. I moan out in pleasure every time he sucks on my neck and touches my skin. Out of nowhere my phone rings and I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop ringing. So I stop Damon from what he was doing.

"What! Why are you stopping me?" he asks.

"Move Damon my cellphone ringing."

"So let it go to voicemail." He complains.

"I can't the person called me like 3 times already, it must be really important." I say, pushing him off me.

I got up out of bed and pick up my cell phone to see who was calling me. It was no other then my best friend Elena. I press the talk button to call her back and it only rang once before she answered.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, I had this weird dream last night." Elena explains.

"You had a weird dream last night too? I kept hearing nothing but voices in my dream." I tell her.

"I did too, it was really weird and creepy in away." Elena replies.

"Bonnie, can you please tell her you'll call her back." Damon says, getting annoyed.

"Damon would you stop, this is a really important call right now." I whisper to him.

"Girl talk is important? Well my needs are more important Bonnie and my needs are tell me I need some of you right now, so hang up the phone!" Damon shouts.

"Damon shut up! Stop being rude because you horny." I say.

"Um, should I call you back later or something Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Yes, you should!" he yells, through the phone.

"No! That's just Damon being his same old cranky self." I say looking over at him.

Damon rolls his eyes at me, than climbs out the bed.

"Where are you going now?" I ask him.

"I'm going back home to get me a drink, since my girlfriend one give me the proper attention and maybe I will take a nice cold shower while I'm at it!" he shouts again.

"Why are you shouting, I'm right here."

"I just wanted to make sure your heard me clearly, I will see you later Bonnie." He says leaving out my bedroom door.

"Ok, he gone, not how about this dream?" I ask her.

"Well someone was calling help me and I ask who the person was and they said join us Elena." She explains

"My dream said the same thing to, but in this dream the first voice said they were my cousin. What does it even mean?"

"I don't know Bonnie. Maybe we should call Caroline and all meet up." She says.

"Yeah, we should, Elena yesterday I found out that Lucy was my cousin. Do you think it has something to do with her?"

"Probably if we are just having this dream now, it was the sound of a female voice, at the end it was a guy voice, and maybe your cousin is trying to tell you something."

"You might be right, but I don't want to take any changes." I say.

"Ok, let meet at the Grills in 3 hour, I will call Caroline to let her know." Elena says.

"Ok, Lena I will call you back soon." I say hanging up.

Something is seriously wrong in Mystic falls and Elena and I needed to find out before it to later.

Around 12 pm, I met up with the girls at the Mystic falls Grill, That's where matt works out and it's also are hang out spot.

"Hey girls, I see you both made it on time." I say taken a seat.

"Yeah, Elena told me all about the dream you both had last night. That is extremely creepy and weird." Caroline explains.

"Yeah I know, may what Katerine was trying to tell me last night was true." I say.

"You are seriously going to believe anything Katerine says right now?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" I explain.

"Bonnie is right. Katerine is pain in the ass so many ways, but why would she lie about anything…Wait a minute, Bonnie did she even tell you why she wanted the mood stone?" Elena asks confused.

"Yes she did, she told me when you were upstairs sleeping in the room." I explain.

"Hey girls, what would you 3 like today?" Matt asks us.

"Just get all of us long island teas." Elena tells him.

"Ok, I got you." he replies.

"Thanks Matt." She says.

"So tell us what she told you?" Caroline asks.

"She told me that an original vampire by the name of Elijah was coming after her and Elena."

"He's coming after me? But I don't even know him." Elena says.

"I know that girl and that's not all she told me. She said that my family put a entomb spell on the first original vampires and now they are lock inside coffins."

"Bonnie how many original vampires are there?" Caroline asks.

"There are 5 siblings, 4 brothers and 1 sister. Elijah was the one that got away."

"So your families stop them from doing what?" Elena asks.

"They were killing people Elena and turning them into vampires, One of the siblings was a hybrid, don't asks me how but he wanted to used Katerine for her blood-"

"That explains why she became a vampire." Elena says, cutting me off.

"Yea it does and she wanted to use my family moon stone to protect you and her Elena. That's why she needed my cousin's help her with the moon stone because only a Bennett witch can make it work, I just wish she explain to Lucy and I about why she needed the moon stone, but she didn't and we destroy it." I explain.

"I don't know why she can't be just normal and ask nicely, she gives good vampires a bad name." Caroline says.

"That what I said Caroline!" I agreed.

"Here you go ladies, 3 long island ice teas." Matt says, setting down the drinks on the table.

"Thank you Matt!" I reply.

"So what going on with you 3 today?" he asks.

"Nothing much, vampire troubles that's all." Elena says.

"Don't you guys wish things were back to normal?" he says.

"Yeah I do, I wish I wasn't a freaking vampire." Caroline says.

"I wish I wasn't the doppelganger." Elena says.

"I'm kind of glad I found out I was a witch." I tell them.

"Yeah because you get the cool stuff and I get people only trying to use me for my blood." Elena says.

Caroline, Matt and I laugh at her when she said that. I really do feel bad for her because it is hard being chase after all the time.

"Guys I think I'm going to do some research on these originals." I say to them.

"Ok, we will come with you," Caroline says.

"Yeah, I will go with you also." Elena says.

"Since you 3 ladies are going, I might as well be the man I am and try to protect you ladies from any harm, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm coming with you." Matt says with a smile.

"Ok, so where doing this then?" I say looking at all 3 of them.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, sorry about the cliffhanger and I will update soon. Let me know your thoughts on my new story. Peace!


	2. Who Are You?

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I have to think hard about this chapter so I hope in interest you all in some way. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It has been over a week since I found out some interesting information about the first original vampires and over a week since I still haven't heard from my cousin Lucy. She said she would call me, but I haven't heard from her and I'm beginning to worry. I also had that same dream again and every night I have that dream something new happens. What are these dreams trying to tell me, did something happen to my cousin and if something did happen to my cousin, what does it have to do with Elena? There's only one way to find out.

"I been having those same dreams again, maybe they are trying to tell me something? I don't know what to do or how to think and all I want is to sleep in peace." I say.

"I don't know what else to tell you Bonnie. Maybe something is going on in Mystic Falls that we don't know about and if you need me to help you find out what it is, then I will." Caroline explains.

"Thank you Care bear, this just really bugs me right now." I say, pulling my hair.

"Hey don't pull your hair, we girls need that for beauty." She explains.

I giggle, "I guess you are right."

"Hey ladies I made it." Elena says, walking over to us.

"Hey Lena, did you sleep well last night." Caroline asks.

"Oh god, no, I had that same creepy dream last night." She says.

"Yeah me too, but this time it said come to the old mansion and I'm like what old mansion, we have plenty of them in Mystic Falls." I explain.

"Maybe the voice is trying to bone you." Caroline says, with a smirk.

"That's very funny, Caroline, nobody trying to bone me." I say, with a giggle.

"Who's trying to bone you?" Damon asks, coming into view with his brother Stefan.

"No one baby, Caroline here was just trying to be funny." I say kissing him on the lips.

"Guy's I think we should look more into this, it can be like some kind of mission impossible shit." Elena explains.

"Elena, sweetie, I think you watch to many Tom Cruz movies." Stefan says.

"I don't know Stefan, Elena might be right." I say.

"You agree with her? Bonnie don't you get tired of meddling in things that you shouldn't be meddling in? Didn't your Grandmother ever tell you to stop getting involved in business you shouldn't be in?" Damon asks.

"Yes! And she also told me to stay away from you, but look how that turn out." I say, with a smile.

He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me.

"Sorry Damon, I think my girlfriend can be bad influents on Bonnie sometime." Stefan explains.

"I am not; Bonnie has a mind of her own. Am I right Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Yea, you are most differently right." I reply.

"Hey, but what about the original vampires and I thought we were supposed to do some research on them?" Caroline asks.

"You are so right Caroline, I totally forgot. I did some in school this week on my laptop and it said that the originals where 6 of the first vampires ever to be created and if a witch didn't create them today, then vampires wouldn't exist." I explain.

"If I tell you three a little secret, will you shut up about the original thing?" Damon asks.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you want to tell them Damon?" Stefan asks.

"Yes I do. Stefan and I knew the original vampires. I was friends with one of them before Amelia entombs them and Stefan was friends with two of the original vampires also. Any way's they were after Katerine at the time and Amelia Bennett did everything in her power to protect her, then one day Stefan and I trick every one of them, one by one into thinking we had Katerine. The only person we didn't catch was Elijah and he the one that got away." Damon says.

"Elijah was the more of the moral soul type of vampire and you would never know what was on his mine." Stefan says.

"Wow that explains it. So, Damon and Stefan are the reason why the original are entomb?" I ask.

They both just nod at the same time.

"Then Elijah may not be just after Katerine, he may be after Damon and Stefan too." Elena says.

"How did you figure that out?" Damon asks.

"Who wouldn't figure that out by now?" Elena replies.

"Elena you are so right, maybe this also has something to do with the dreams we been having." I explain.

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you girls anything. Now I have to hear it from this one all-day." Damon says taking about me.

"Then I guess you'll enjoy hearing me by sleeping outside on the porch tonight." I say, with a smile.

"Come on Bonnie don't take it personal. You know I could be very wild at the mouth sometimes." Damon says smirking.

"That I know." I reply

"So how about we worry about the rest of this tomorrow and get some drinks." Caroline says.

"That sounds like a plan I can really use a drink right now." Damon replies.

"There goes Matt, you guys want me to call him over here or do you want me to get the drinks myself?" Stefan says.

"Matter of fact I will call him over here. Hey, Matt!" Elena shouts.

"He coming over now." I say.

"Hey guys, what do you need?" Matt asks.

"Well for one, we will all like some drinks and two what are you doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm actually off tomorrow and what do you guys want to drink?" Matt replies.

"Can we have 3 Malibu's for the ladies and two devil springs for me and my brother here?" Stefan says.

"Damn Stefan isn't it kind of early to drink heavy liquor like that?" Elena asks.

"It's never too early to drink heavy liquor when you're a vampire." Damon say, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I will be right back with your drinks." Matt says, about to walk away.

"Matt we forgot to asks you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah, sure, just call my cellphone." He says, walking away.

* * *

After we spent hours and hours at the grill, Damon and I decided to go home and have some sexy time. That's what Damon calls it when we have sex together and I don't mind at all. He carries me up stairs to my room and kicks the door open to my bedroom.

"Damon, be careful don't break my door!" I shout at him.

"My fought for that Bonnie." He says, in between kisses.

"Oh, Damon, hurry up and take everything off." I moan out.

He takes off his clothes in super speed and I just look at him from head to toe and then I bite my lip and smile.

"You ready for sexy time?" Damon asks.

"You know I am, but your just forgetting one more thing." I tell him.

"What it that?" he replies.

"I'm still fully dress."

"Don't worry about that Bonnie, I'm going to take good care of you."

He un-buckles my pants and bring them down, throwing them on the floor. He helps me take my top off, showing my black lace bra and panties. Then he brings the straps down my shoulder rubbing fingers tips through my skin and take off my bra, showing off my perky B cup breast. He smiles at me, and then looks down at my black lace panties and rips them off automatically.

He comes back up to me and starts to kiss me on my lips nice and gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, ready for him to thrust into me. At that moment he thrust his perfectly long cock inside me with one deep thrust making me moan out in pleasure. He takes his cock out and gives it one deep thrust again. My legs were shaking and I already felt like I was about to cum in such a short time.

I start to dig my nails into his back as he started to thrust into me at a quick pace. In and out he thrust inside of me and I started to push my hips up to meet his thrust. Every time I push my hips up against his pelvis he would groan in ecstasy and I knew I was making him cum. Then he starts to hit my cervix and that's when I came. He kept thrusting inside of me, then with one more deep thrust, he cum inside of me.

"Wow, I'm ready to go to bed, goodnight beautiful." He says, kissing me on the lips.

"Goodnight Damon." I say looking up at the ceiling.

That night it took me awhile to fall asleep, because I kept thinking about what happen earlier. Finally I fall asleep into a deep slumber and that weird dream happening again.

"_Bonnie help me!"_

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_It's me…."_

"_Is this Lucy? Lucy where are you?" I ask again._

"_Hello Bonnie, join us."_

"_Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

"_I need your powers Bonnie and if you don't corporate with me then your friend is mine." _

"_Who, what friend?" I ask._

"_Hello! What friend!"_

At that moment, I woke up out of my dreams and look around my room in horror. Sadly Damon wasn't still in bed with me and he already left. I had to call Elena to see if she was alright, everything became clear to me now and something was about to go down. So I pick up my cell phone and press Elena number, the phone kept ringing and there was no answer. Then I hung up and called Caroline, the phone only rung twice before she answers.

"Hello Bonnie?" she answers.

"Oh good, Caroline your up. Can you meet me at my house please, something is going on and it might be bad." I explain.

"I'm on my way Bonnie!" she says hanging up.

Then I was looking for Matt number, I needed him to meet me at my house also. The phone only rung ones before he answers.

"Hey Bonnie, you're up early?" Matt says.

"Matt please meet me at my house, something isn't right." I explain.

"I'm coming over now, don't go anywhere." He says, hanging up.

I wanted to dial Damon and Stefan number, but then again Damon didn't want to get involved anyways, so I didn't bother calling him even know my boyfriend should know everything. I got up out of bed and took a 2 minute shower because I didn't want to smell like sex from last night. When I finally got out of the tub, I heard my doorbell ring and then I ran down stairs to open it.

"Hey Caroline." I say, opening the front door.

"What happen?" she asks.

"Something is wrong and I been calling Elena all morning, but still no answer."

"Maybe she is with Stefan. "

"No she is not, because she told me she had to stay home last night and she knew we were supposed to hang out today." I explain.

"That's right and I was supposed to pick her up this morning." Caroline says.

I just nod in agreement.

"Bonnie how did you know something was wrong?"

"I had the dream again, but this time a guy said he had my friend and when I woke up I tried to call Elena but no answer, so you see I'm not going crazy here."

"We have to go over there now." Caroline says, about to walk out the front door.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Matt asks.

"We think Elena might be in trouble. Caroline, we are using your car because it faster." I say pulling Matt arm.

"Ok, what just happen in there?" he asks, getting in the back seat.

"I had another dream last night and Elena might be in trouble." I explain once again.

"That explains it then, let's go check up on her." he says,

"We are, as soon as I can get the car started." Caroline says.

"Oh, there it goes!" she says, she says driving off.

Once we got to Elena house, Caroline stops in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong care bear?" I ask

"There are vampires inside." She whispers.

"Are you serious?" Matt whispers.

"I am so serious and it's not Damon and Stefan I know that for sure." Caroline whispers again.

"So you go first, because you're a vampire and you can move fast." I whisper.

"Ok, I'm going." She whispers, walking up to the front porch.

"I think the doors open." She says.

I had my hand up ready to use magic in case someone decides to jump out on us and Matt had a bat in his hand ready to swing.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Caroline whispers and turning into a vampire.

Matt and I nodded as a yes.

"Ok, 1…2…3!" she say turning the nob and walking into the house.

When we walk inside the house we didn't see anyone in the living room or in the kitchen. So we walk up stairs to Elena room and her door was already open. There she was on her bed with her hands and legs tied up. So Caroline ran over to her and takes the duct tape off her mouth.

"Elena are you alright?" Caroline asks.

"He here! He knock on my door this morning and I thought he was a sales men or something, so I let him in the house like an idiot, because I was so tired and I wasn't thinking." Elena explains.

"Wait a minute, relax who's here?" Matt asks.

"I'm here." a voice speaks from behind us.

We all turn around quickly, it was an older guy that had to be in his late 20's early 30's and he had brown eyes with brown hair.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Caroline asks.

"I believe Ms. Bennett know what I want." The guy replies.

"Your Elijah Mikaelson one of the original vampires?" I say.

"You are correct Ms. Bennett and you three are not going anywhere into I get my siblings back." Elijah says.

Out of nowhere 3 other vampires come into view behind Elijah and one of them had my cousin Lucy tied up.

"Lucy!" I shout.

"Na-uh, Ms. Bennett. Not into I get my siblings back." He says, with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge cliffhanger, but I wanted to have more time to think about the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think and I will updatesoon.


	3. Meet The Originals

Chapter 3: Meet The Originals

A/N: Thanks for the review guys I really appreciate. Here is the next chapter of the week and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You were the voice in my dreams?" I ask.

"Yes I was, thanks to the help of your lovely cousin Lucy I pursued." Elijah explains.

"Let Lucy go and you can take me instead." I explain.

"Bonnie, no, what are you doing?" Lucy panics.

"How persuasive of you, but I believe I can't do that." Elijah replies.

"Why the heck not?" I ask, confused

"Because I need the both of you to open up my sibling's coffins." Elijah says.

"I wouldn't know how to open up your family's coffins." I explain.

"You may not, but Lucy over here does and you can repeat the spell can you not?" he asks, looking straight at me.

I close my eyes before I could even get the words out, "Yes I can!"

"Good, I like the sound of that. I will make a deal with you, if you help me free my family, I will let your friends go, but for now they belong to me." he says, snapping his fingers.

The 2 other vampire walk over to Caroline and Matt restringing them by their arm and neck.

"Leave them alone!" I yell.

"We will be fine Bonnie, just do what he tells you to do." Caroline explains.

Matt nods at me and Elena was still tied up on the bed. I don't know what to do right now nor do I know where these other original vampires are located.

"I will help you free your family, but after that you will leave me and my friends alone." I explain, angrier than ever.

"You have a deal Ms. Bennett. You give me my family and the deal is yours." he replies.

I was thinking to myself, where the hell could I find these damn original's if I don't even know myself?

"A penny for your thoughts Ms. Bennett?" he asks.

"There only one more thing, I don't know where they are." I confessed.

"That's where Lucy comes in, am I right Lucy?" he says, looking over at Lucy.

"Yes you are Elijah. Bonnie your dreams, do you remember something about an old mansion?" Lucy asks.

"Yes I do, that's the part I didn't understand about the dream." I reply.

"Well those dreams were also clues and the old mansion is a place where are ancestor's go after they die. 100's of spirits stay in that mansion and no vampire is allowed to enter in or out without getting burn." Lucy says.

"Thank you Lucy. Ms. Bennett why do you think vampires can't get in or out of that house?" Elijah asks,

"I really don't know." I reply.

"Witch put a spell on that house; your family put a spell on that house Ms. Bennett. Amelia Bennett put a spell on that house so I couldn't enter or any other vampire at that. She knew I was coming after my family, so she hid them in there." He explains.

I remember my Gram telling me to stay far away from that house and why do I have a feeling she wants me to stay out of original business also. Maybe that's why Lucy was trying to keep clear of these vampires and Katerine was actually right about this, something bad is about to go down and I can feel it.

"Let go there now." I say.

I can't believe I'm staying this; my ancestors are going to be so mad at me.

"Ladies first." he says, letting me out first

Elijah escorted us outside to where the car was at and all my friends were tied up walking beside me.

"Bonnie, you and Lucy will be riding with me, so I suggest you get in front." He says, opening the passenger side door for me.

I glare at him while taken my seat in the car. He closed the door behind me and walks over to the driver seat taken his seat and Lucy sat in the back still tied up.

"Ms. Bennett thanks for your corporation. I thought I was going to have to kill one of your friends." He says, turning on the car ignition.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this to protect me friends." I reply.

On the way to the witch mansion, I couldn't help but think where the hell are Damon and Stefan when you need them? I can't call either of them because my phone is in my pocket and I don't know how dangerous this Elijah guy is, so I guess I'm a have to stick this one out. Everything is just so screwed up right now, god I wish I wasn't a witch right about now.

"Ms. Bennett, we are here." Elijah says.

I look over at the old mansion; it was abandon old broken down house, sitting alone by the woods. It wasn't a small house thought and it contain mouths of witch I'm about to hear complaints from in just a minute.

"Bonnie, when we get inside the house, try and not to listen to our ancestors because they will try and stop us." Lucy explains, as we walk over to the house.

"Ladies?" Elijah says.

Lucy and I stop in track because Elijah appeared in front of us.

"Try not to be in there all day and night because I become a very inpatient vampire. Do I make myself clear?" Elijah explains.

"You know, this whole bad guy thing isn't working for you." I blurt out.

"Bonnie, SHH!" Lucy whisper.

"No, I won't SHHH!" I reply.

"What make you think that I'm not a bad vampire Ms. Bennett?" Elijah asks, stepping up to me.

"Well for one, can you please stop calling me Ms. Bennett because my name is Bonnie and two, the reason why I say you're putting up a front is because you're a lot like me. You have morels and all you want is you family back." I admit.

He stares at me in shock before he answer, "Well, I guess you understand why I'm doing this then?"

I just nod and bite my lip.

"Continue on ladies and please don't let me down." He says, as we walk inside the house.

* * *

"Whoa, it's kind of creep in here." I say.

"Yeah I know just remember what I told you." Lucy says.

"_Bonnie, what are you doing here leave now!" My Grams shouts._

"AHH, Grams is that you?" I say, holding my ears.

"Bonnie, please try to ignore it and let's go down stairs to the basement." Lucy says, grabbing my wrist.

We walk down stairs to the basement where we met 4 other coffins.

"These are the originals?" I ask.

"Yes it is, now give me your hands, close your eyes and repeat after me, "Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! "Lucy chants.

"Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis!" I repeat chanting.

All of a sudden, 4 coffins open up, showing all 4 originals neutralizes. One was a girl and she had to be my age with blond long hair. The other original was an older guy in his 30's with chestnut brown hair. Then there was this other original with curly dirty blond hair and he had to be in his mid-20. Last but not least there was a young guy and he had to be around the ages of 18-21, he also had chestnut brown hair and he kind of reminded me of Elijah.

I looked at him for a minute and then I heard a scream.

"AHHH!" Lucy screams.

It was the blond vampire and he had my cousin by her neck. I stared at him in shock, because at this point I didn't know what to do.

"Hello, love, I would say thank you but that wouldn't be very Klaus-like of me." Klaus say, smiling.

"Nik let the witch go. It's the least we can do after they un-tomb us." Rebekah says, with smile.

"I guess you right Rebekah." Klaus says, letting go of Lucy.

Lucy was breathing heavy when he lets her go and she holding on to her own neck.

"Who are you?" I ask, in shock.

"My name is Rebekah, please to make your acquaintance." She says, throwing out her hands for me to shake.

Of course my hand was a little shaky but I shook her hand anyways and it was cold. "Bonnie, it's nice to meet you too."

"Oh what a pretty name." Rebekah replies.

"Thank you." I reply.

"You also smell endearing." A vampire says, throwing his arms around my waist and head over my shoulder.

I narrow my eyes at him and scream off the top of my lungs, "AHHHHHH!"

"Kol your frighten her, don't scare her like that." Finn says, getting out of his coffin.

"My apologies gorgeous I couldn't resist your scent and your exquisite beauty." Kol says, smelling the scent of my neck.

"Ok, um, can you let go of me please?" I ask, in a shaky voice.

"Why? Don't you find me handsome?" he asks, with a smirk.

"Oh, Kol, you know she can't be compelled." Rebekah says, with a smirk.

"I don't believe your name is Bonnie." Kol says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, still scared half to death.

"You're the one who said it darling not me." Kol says.

"I would like for you to please let go of me. This is a pretty uncomfortable position and I you don't know me like that." I explain.

"What you mean like this." He says, pushing up his hard on against my butt.

"Whoa, can you please just stop." I say, breaking out of his hold.

"Enough brothers and sister, it's time to see the world again, goodbye sweet witches." Klaus says, trying to walk away.

"AHHH, what the fuck!" Klaus screams moving away from the light.

"There's a spell on this house Niklaus." Finn says.

Klaus look at me and Lucy, "This is all your ancestors fought! If they would've just stay out of my way, we wouldn't be doing this right now." Klaus says.

"Don't blame them Niklaus, they are not the fought for this, their ancestors are." Kol says.

"I guess you're right." Klaus says

"How are we going to get out then?" Rebekah asks.

"I know you witches hear me and if it wasn't for these two Bennett witch, I would've ended your blood line existence!" Klaus yells, looking around.

"Isn't that just a little harsh?" Lucy asks.

"You two are going to get us out of here now!" Klaus demands.

"It that an order? Because I don't take orders from thousand year old vampires." I explain.

"Bonnie that mouth of yours, is going to get us in a heap of trouble." Lucy says.

"She right you know, take lessons and get us the hell out of here." Klaus says.

"How if I don't even know how you got here in the first place." I admitted.

"The young witch is right, there nothing she can do this is beyond her commend." Finn says.

"If we don't get out of here sooner or later I'm going back in the coffin to get some sleep, it was very comfortable in there." Kol says, smiling.

"Oh, Kol, where getting out of here one way or another and then you can get some sleep then. I will even knock you out myself." Rebekah says.

"You vampire can just use your vampire speed to get around it. You may get burn once or twice but it worth a try." Lucy admits.

"Lucy what are you doing?" I whisper.

"I'm trying to get us the heck out of here." Lucy whispers back.

"What a clever witch, I like that in a woman." Finn says.

Lucy blushes when he said that.

"I like Bonnie better, she a cute little witch." Kol says, out of nowhere.

I glare at him then turn back around to look at Lucy.

"Alright, enough of that, let's give it a go." Klaus say, running through the lights.

Then Finn ran through the lights, along with Rebekah and then Kol. Lucy and I ran upstairs after them and walk outside.

"Look like it worked!" Elijah says.

"Elijah!" Rebekah shouts, giving him a hug.

"God I missed you so much." She says.

"Me too Rebekah"

"Hello Niklaus, you look well." Elijah says.

"So do you brother." Klaus says giving him a hug also.

"Kol and Finn, it's good to see you two." Elijah says, giving them hugs.

"Hello brother." They both say at once.

"Good job Bonnie and Lucy. You can let the other's go now!" Elijah shouts at the other vampires behind him.

When he says those words the 3 other vampires let Caroline, Elena and Matt go and unties them.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yells running over to me and giving me a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." I say.

"Bonnie, thank you!" Elena says, hugging me next.

"Katerine I should kill you!" Klaus says, appearing in front of us.

"This is not Katerine, you got the wrong girl and her name is Elena!" I yell, holding Elena back.

"The witch is right Niklaus that is the new doppelganger." Elijah explains.

Klaus had a smirk on his face, "Well, it's nice to meet you Elena." He says, kissing her on the hand.

Then he looks over at Caroline.

"And who would you might be?" he asks.

"My name is Caroline." Caroline replies.

"Well you are absolutely beautiful." Klaus say, kissing her hand.

"Thank you I guess." Caroline says, blushing.

"Who is this commodore?" Klaus asks, looking at Matt.

"This is my best friend Matt and stay away from him." I blurt out.

"If this is how the guys look now, then I'm in the right dimension." Rebekah says, looking at Matt.

Caroline glare at her in anger.

"What's your name?" Rebekah asks, stepping in front of him.

"Matt and your?" he asks.

"Rebekah," she says, running her finger around in circles on his chest.

"Oh come on Rebekah you can do better than that commodore!" Kol shouts.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah yells

"You back away from him!" Caroline shouts.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Blonde." Rebekah says.

"It doesn't matter who you were talking to, just stay away." Caroline says, turning into a vampire.

"Well Nik, look what we got here, we got ourselves a baby vampire on are hands." Rebekah says, with a chuckle.

"Exquisite too." Klaus says.

"Caroline it not worth it!" I say, pulling her back.

"I think we should get going and Bonnie I returned your car." Elijah says, showing me Caroline car.

I nod.

"See you around cutie." Rebekah says talking to Matt then walking off.

"Nice meeting you Caroline." Klaus says, with a wink.

"Thanks again ladies." Finn says, bowing down then walking away.

Kol walks over to me real fast and stands right in front of me.

"How may I help you?" I ask.

"I will remember you beautiful, will you remember me?" he asks, with a smirk.

"See… about that, I have a boyfriend and he doesn't allow me to remember other vampire that are not him." I explain sarcastically.

"I see your boyfriend is a lot like me then. But then again, I careless what he says because sooner or later you're going to be mine. So remember this moment darling because I will. Take care Bonnie and see you soon." He says, disappearing off.

"That was so weird!" Elena says.

"Yeah it was, let's get you guys to the Salvatore house, before something else crazy happens." I say.

"Did you see the way the blond one was looking at me?" Caroline says.

"Yes Caroline they were all looking at one of us."

We all walk over to the car and I drove because they all had a rough morning. Damon and Stefan are going to kill me once they find out about this.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now and I hope you guys like this chapter. Well I'm going on vacation and I will see you guys with a new chapter next week. Peace!


	4. Pay Back Doesn't Do You Justice

Chapter 4: Pay Back Doesn't Do You Justice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! There nothing more I can say, but enjoy!

* * *

(Bonnie P.O.V)

"Bonnie, how could you let this happen? Aren't you supposed to be a witch? Use your mental ability like you did with me!" Damon shouts.

"What else was I supposed to do? Elijah was going to hurt my friends Damon!"

"Hey don't get mad at her, it was me that let Elijah in the house in the first place!" Elena explains.

"Why would you let a stranger into your house? It doesn't make any since! Have you ever heard the phase never invite a vampire into your house?" Damon says.

"Why not, I let you in? Besides I thought he was a salesman, selling Avon and what not." Elena argues back.

"A male salesman selling Avon, really Elena? Did he have is imaginary briefcase with him?" Stefan says, being sarcastic.

Damon rolls his eyes, "One of you should've still called us and we would've figured this out."

"Yeah ladies, this is some serious shit you got us into. One of you should've contacted us in some type of way and we would've put Elijah to a stop." Stefan says.

"Your right Stefan, maybe I should've called you guys with my imaginary fucking butt phone because that's where my cell was at!" I shout.

"Hey don't get antsy with him; you're the one that let the original vampire loose, with your witchy ability, spells and shit." Damon says.

"Well since you two cared so much, than you should've been there for the both of us, instead of leaving early in the morning without saying goodbye!" Elena says.

"Stefan did that to you too?" I ask, surprise.

"Yeah he did!" Elena nods.

"That was different, Damon and I had something to do today Elena." Stefan.

"What was so important, 5 am in the morning Stefan?" Elena asks.

"I was!" Katerine answers, coming into the room.

"What are you still doing here Katerine?" I ask, rudely.

"I have unfinished business here, unlike you two ladies some vampire still have originals trying to kill them." Katerine explains.

"Can you go anywhere else? I really don't like you hanging around my man." I say.

"Or mine, Katerine I still know that you're in love with Stefan, so don't play the innocent act with me and I don't care if we look alike, just stay away from Damon and Stefan." Elena explains.

Katerine chuckles, "You bitches are unpredictable."

At that moment I used my mental ability spell on her, making her scream out in pain.

"AHH, Stop doing that!" she screams.

"Bonnie, stop, your taken this to far!" Damon says.

"Move away from me Damon or else your next." I demand.

"Now Katerine what were you saying before?" I ask lifting my eyebrow up.

"I-said- I'm- sorry!" Katerine snuggles to say.

"She can't hear you!" Elena says.

"I said I'm sorry!" Katerine yells.

"Good!" I say, breaking the spell.

"Bonnie that was uncalled for, Katerine is in danger and so are we." Damon says.

"Shut up Damon, I had just about enough of you! Yeah I made a mistake, but Elijah was going to hurt my friends, so I had no choice to break the entomb spell, so get out of my face!" I shout.

"Bonnie, were just worry that's all, because we all have a piece of history with the originals and one of them was his best mate." Stefan explains.

"Which one is that?" I ask.

"Let me guess, they didn't waste no time to tell you there names?" Damon asks.

"Your right they didn't, so which one got you all hyped up?" I ask.

"Kol Mikaelson." He replies.

I look at him with wide eyes, it all makes since to me now, Kol is a lot like Damon, and he has the self-center part already down and the cockiness with the pushy ways. There's no doubt in my mind, that they wouldn't be friends.

"Wow, isn't that the same guy that tried to flirt with you Bonnie?" Elena asks.

I look at her in shock and shake my head no.

"Bonnie he already tried to flirt with you?" Damon asks.

I close my eyes before I speak, "Yes!"

"I have a feeling this won't end well." Damon says.

"What do you mean? It's not like I flirted back. Besides, I'm in love with you." I explain.

"It's not you I'm worry about Bonnie. It's him I worried about, Kol can be very spiteful and he likes to get even when things don't go his way. I have a feeling once he finds out about us; he will try and break us apart." Damon says.

"Aw, Damon, you became a softy and I here I thought I will never live to see the day." Katerine says, with a smirk.

Damon glares at her once before turning back around to talk to me. "Bonnie, stay far away from Kol as possible and don't think twice about anything, you got it?"

"Yes Damon I got it!" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Good!" he says, kissing me on the lips.

"We're just glad you girls are alright." Stefan says, kissing Elena on the forehead.

"Are you guys done? You guys make me want to crawl and die somewhere." Katerine says, reading her magazine.

"She's right! Not about the crawl and die somewhere part, but maybe I should get going." I explain.

"You sure you don't want me to stay the night with you?" Damon asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggle, "That sound good and everything Damon, but I think I'm going to do this one alone tonight. See you guys later." I say, weaving.

"Bye Bonnie, I will call you later ok?" Elena says.

I nod with a smile, than make my way out of the house.

"Bonnie wait!" Damon yells, chasing after me.

"What happen now?" I ask a little irritated.

"I didn't get my chocolate kiss goodbye." Damon smirks

I chuckle, "Oh, how could I ever forget." I say, kissing him on his perfectly soft but cold lips. He pulls me in by my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him in so much passion. After a few minutes of making out, I finally pulled away.

"I think you had enough kisses for one night, goodnight Damon." I say, getting into his car and driving off.

"Wait a minute; did she just take my car keys out of my pocket and drive off with my car?" Damon asks himself.

I drove home in silent and that's the way I wanted it. When I got outside of Damon house earlier, I realize I never took my car this morning. Thank god Damon came outside at the right time and I ended up taken his car. He doesn't need to go anywhere tonight and if anything, he could use Stefan car or come pick up his own car, either way works for me. I got home 20 minutes later, realizing that I almost forgot Lucy was staying for a while.

"Oh my god Lucy, I am so sorry!" I say, walking into my room.

"It's ok Bonnie I'm enjoying the silent, after a week of being abducted by bloody vampires, trust me I'm good." Lucy explains.

I giggle, "I have something to tell you."

"Please I don't need any more surprises." Lucy says a little annoyed.

"Apparently Katerine is still in town." I admit.

"She just doesn't quit does she?" Lucy asks, rolling her eyes.

"No she doesn't." I reply, with a chuckle.

Lucy stay silent still reading her book and I wonder what was on her mind.

"Lucy, how come you didn't tell me you knew about the originals?"

"Bonnie, it's not like the originals come to my mind every day. Plus my mom told me stories and I secretly study dark magic." She admits.

"Wait, hold the phone, that was dark magic we did?" I ask, curious.

"Yes it was and it's not like I'm proud of it, but that's what I'm good at." She say, with a small smile.

"I understand, thanks for helping me today Lucy, it means a lot to me."

"No Bonnie, thank you for saving my ass out there today." She says, with a chuckle.

I laugh along with her, I'm just glad to have another family member left in Mystic Falls like me.

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

It was a Monday morning and I was on my way to school. Surprisingly nothing accrue in the past 2 weeks since the originals were un-tomb and no one has seen or heard from these original vampires. This is a good sign, because I've been enduring these past couple of weeks with my family, friends and Damon.

Now, I've almost finish a full day of school and my last class of the day was AP Chemistry lab. I sat in my assign seat waiting for Mr. Zander to begin his lesson. However, a new female student walks in the classroom with blond hair and she catches my attention. When I look up to see who this female was, it was no other then Rebekah Mikaelson and she spotted me right away, giving me a small smile.

"Hi my name is Rebekah Mikaelson and I'm a new student here." She says, with a big smile.

"Well is very nice to meet you Rebekah, let me assign you a seat with a partner." He says, looking around.

"Bonnie Bennett! Meet your new lab partner Rebekah and I'm sure you will make her feel right at home." He explains.

I nodded, than continue my lab assignment and Rebekah takes her seat right next to me. How the hell did she get into this school in such a short amount of time? Something isn't right, it is almost the end of the school year and now she's attending school here.

"Hello Bonnie, you look well and how's life treating you?" she asks, with a smirk.

"It's good Rebekah, I can't really complain." I reply.

"I could see you really wasn't expecting for me to be here. Why so down all of a sudden Bonnie?"

"Oh it's not because of you Rebekah. It's just a big shock to me, why you even came to this school." I admit.

"Well I was bored at home hanging around my boys every day, then I found out about Mystic Fall's high school and I said to myself, for once Rebekah do something productive in your life. So here I am signing up for school and sitting with you in chemistry lab. Don't be surprise though; you're not the only one who has spotted me today." Rebekah says.

"Who else has seen you in this school besides me?" I ask curious.

"There that handsome guy Matt, he saw me and he was surprised. Then there was that blond friend of yours the baby vampire, she wasn't very happy to see me. Oh, then there was Elena the doppelganger, she couldn't keep her mouth closed when I walked pass her in the hall and last but not least there was my ex-boyfriend Stefan." She explains.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, Stefan was your boyfriend? I ask, laughing in the process.

"We never broke up, Stefan trick Nik and I into this trap and we thought he had Katerine the whole time. I thought he loved me, but he broke my heart and all I ever wanted was for one great guy to love me for who I am. Come to find out, you can't trust anyone not even your god damn lover." She says, expression her feelings.

"I get where you're coming from. Between me and you, the guys are much worst today, than they were back in the early 1900's." I explain.

"Tell me about it, the only guy in this school that has some type of class is Matt." She says.

"Yeah he does, Matt is a great guy and he also dated my best friends Elena and Caroline."

"Figures, sooner or later they would've stuck there claws into him. Unfortunately he's about to be mine now." She says, with a smirk.

"You must be really into him, huh? I mean you two only spoke a few words before and don't you think you might want to get to know him first?" I ask.

"You may be right Bonnie, but when a vampire meets a new lover for the first time, it's not hard for them to fall in love with their significant other."

"Are you serious Rebekah, vampires really go hard for the once they love?"

"Well I wouldn't say go hard, but when we vampires fall in love, we love deep and strong, way deeper then you will ever know and trust me Bonnie you wouldn't be ready for that."

"Trust me I've already have." I say, smiling.

"How so?" she asks curious.

"I'm dating your boyfriends, well ex-boyfriend now I pursue you're not dating anymore… well I'm dating Stefan brother Damon." I admit.

"Bonnie, you've been a bad girl have you? Now that I think about it, wait to Kol hears about this one, he going to be ecstatic once I tell him he was flirting with his best mate girlfriend." She says, chuckling.

"Um, why would he be excited about information like that?" I ask confused.

"Oh, Bonnie you don't know my brother. Kol is very mysteries and determine, you never know what's on his mine half the time and he more like the black sheep of the family."

"Rebekah I don't want any problem between Kol and Damon. Whatever they had in the past is there business and the last thing I need is Kol trying to kill Damon because he help Amelia entomb is best mate."

"Bonnie I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but this goes way more deeper than that, maybe even far more deeper then you." She admits.

I look at her with nothing else to say and then the bell rings for the end of class.

"See you tomorrow same time Bonnie, maybe we can even eat lunch together." She says, with a smile.

She walks out of the classroom and I was still trying to register everything that just happen. What going to happen to Damon once Kol finds out about this and Rebekah is right, this runs far more deeper than me. These guys got some serious issues that need to be resolved before someone gets hurt. I need to talk to Damon later on today and warn him about this.

* * *

(Damon P.O.V)

"No, no! Why would you tell her that?" I shout.

"I don't know, we were just having a conversation about relationship and I brought up, you." Bonnie explain.

"Did you ever stop and think, maybe my boyfriend is trying to tell me something, so I have to learn to keep my damn mouth shut." I explain.

"That's not fair Damon and I didn't do this on purposed, just to piss you off!" she yells, getting up and grabbing her purse to leave.

I ran over to her and stop her from walking, "I'm sorry ok, can you please just sit down and we can talk about this?"

She sobs, "I can't take you always getting mad at me and calling me out. It's not right Damon and I deserve a little more respect, especially from my own boyfriend."

I roll me eyes, "Yeah, I guess your right and from this day forward, I will be more understanding and respectful, ok?"

She nods, "I'm glad you're saying that Damon, it means a lot to me."

"Come here!" I say, pulling her into a deep kiss.

I started un-buckling her pants and taken them down along with her panties. Then I pull out my penis rubbing it around her clit, after a few seconds of doing that I push it inside of her with one deep thrust, feeling the cozy warm wetness of her pussy. I continued to thrust my cock inside of her, hearing long soft moans coming from her throat. She even smelled good today, but it's not like she doesn't smell good every day, but today there was something different about her scent. After along hour of making love to her, I finally empty my seeds inside her with one deep groan and then I collapse on the couch next to here.

"Whatever you do, don't tell anybody we had hot streaming sex on this sofa tonight. I don't need to hear anything from Stefan mouth." I explain, with a smile on my face.

"I won't, anyways I have to go home tonight." She says, getting up and putting on her jeans.

"Why can't you just stay a little bit longer?" I ask.

"Sorry I can't, I have school in the morning and homework to finish up tonight." She explains.

"Alright I will just see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah you will." She says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

She leaves out the front door and I realize she left her textbook here, so I ran outside to give it to her.

"Bonnie, you forgot your textbook!" I say, stopping in front of her.

"Thank Damon!" she says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

She gets in her car and weaves to me while driving out of the drive way. I watch her leave, but then I realize a dark figure looking over at Bonnie car watching her leave. I decided to get a closer look to see who it was and when I got close enough, I realize it was no other then Kol Mikaelson and he had one of his signature grin on his face, the one when he up to no good.

"Kol what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Is that away you talk to an old friend, better yet a best mate? No phone calls, no visits and you didn't even invite me over you house. How very selfish of you Damon, I thought we were far more closer than that." Kol says.

"Why would you want to see me after I trick you into a trap?" I admit.

"Your right Damon, why would I want to see my best mate that stab me in the back? Yeah that's right, you have something I want." Kol says, running over to me and grabbing me by my throat.

"Let go of me Kol, you always try to solve your problem with violent." I say, trying to breathe.

"Look who's talking, says the drunk who doesn't know how to control his emotional when he drinks, you got a lot of never talking about me!" Kol says, as he tightens his grip on my neck.

"AHH, Kol stop!" I shout with wide eyes.

"Damon, have you been having sex?" he asks, with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" I ask, curiously.

He pulls me closer to him trying to smell my scent, and then he pulls away.

"Damon you even smell like her. Bonnie pussy must be more delightful then her scent?" he says.

"Kol you stay away from her!" I shout.

"Why? You did back stab me literally, so it's only right that I steal the girl right? Besides I think she likes me better anyways." Kol says, smiling.

Kol let's go of my neck, dropping me on the ground and then he kicks me hard in the chest, so I whimper out in pain trying to regain conscious.

"This is the plan Damon, you give me the girl and I won't kill you, simple as that." He explains.

"And what if I don't?" I say, not asking.

"Then you're going to be in a heap of trouble." He says twisting my leg.

"AHH, stop doing that!" I grit through my teeth.

He chuckles, "You know what Damon I've got a better idea."

"What now?" I ask, getting really annoyed.

"You know what Damon; let's play this game your way. I let you keep lovely Bonnie for the time being, but when the time comes she will be mine." He says smirking.

He kicks me one last time before he disappeared into the night. I look around before I made any sudden movement to get up. I don't like to play around with Kol, because things don't end well and if Bonnie is what he wants, than he has another thing coming. All I know is, Bonnie and I need to have a long talk.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, review and tell me what you guys think and I will be back soon. Peace!


	5. Senseless

Chapter 5: Senseless

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Because it took me some time to think about it, so enjoy.

* * *

My cousin Lucy and I were in Mystic Fall's shopping center, shopping for party outfit's because Tyler was having a big black out party at him mansion. I ask Lucy if she would like to accompany me to this festivity, which she agreed, no questions ask. We just finish shopping at H&M's and I bought me this all black body suit. Lucy on the other hand bought her a pair of leather black pants and a white halter top. However, I know for a fact once Damon sees me tonight, he would probably go bonkers over my outfit, but overall it's worth it. Now, Lucy and I were heading over to Cold Stones, so we could get some ice cream. I got a mint chocolate chips waffle corn, because it's my favorite ice cream.

"MMM, I so glad we came here. Mint chocolate chip is my favorite." I say, walking out of Cold Stones.

"You know Bonnie, you and I should do this shopping thing more often. I enjoy spending time with you." Lucy says, eating her ice cream.

"I think so to Lucy, I'm glad you're staying out here a little longer, it means a lot to me since I don't have much family out here."

"It's no problem, I don't have any other plans, so what better way to spend my time if it's not with family." She says, giggling.

I laugh, "Yeah I get what you mean. Ever since grams died, I've been on my own and my father is never really around. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do next, since where finish shopping?" she ask.

"I really don't know." I reply, eating my ice cream.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Guest who I seen the other day at the Grills?"

"Who?" I ask, wondering what she was about to say.

"Remember those original vampires we un-tomb?"

"Yes, what about them?" I ask, waiting for answer.

"Well, I had drinks with the oldest original brother Finn and he wasn't that bad as I thought. He was kind of a gentleman, sweet and very humble." She explains.

"Oh my god, you like him don't you?" I ask a little shock.

She throws her hands together, "Would you get mad if I told you I did?"

I roll my eyes, "No! I'm mean if you want to talk to him, than go for it. But I will keep my distance from the originals vampires. I don't need Damon and Stefan blowing a fuse because I'm socializing with them. It's bad enough that Rebekah and I are talking during class hours."

"Bonnie, dear cousin of mine, fuck them! Fuck them all! We Bennett witches don't take orders from any men, especially not vampire men, ok." She explains.

"I know that, Damon doesn't own me and Stefan definitely doesn't own me either. It's just that Damon and Kol doesn't exactly get along…"

"Oh… I get it, Damon afraid that an ancient vampire is going to steal his piece price away?"

I giggle, "What Lucy! I am definitely not anyone's piece price. I love Damon and I know he loves me too. That's why I would never do anything that will make him even madder at me."

"Right…. Bonnie has Damon ever told you he loved you back?"

"No, but I know he does. It's just not easy for him to say it because he's not used to saying the L word to anyone." I explain.

She chuckles, "Bonnie that is a whole bunch on horse shit! Will you listen to yourself, you sound like me when I was 17 and that's not a good look for you. Bonnie you better open up your eyes now before it's too late."

I didn't answer, I licked my ice cream thinking about everything she just said. I want to listen to her, but I think I know Damon a lot better than she does and I know he loves me like I love him. We been dating for almost a year and that has to mean something right?

"Holy shit, speaking of the devil." She says, looking straight forward.

I looked forward to see what she was looking at and it was no other then Finn and Kol walking over to us. Finn looks serious as always, while Kol on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

Lucy narrows her eyes slightly at me and whispers. "Bonnie please, just act natural and don't be rude."

"Why? He is your friend, not mine." I whisper back.

"Be quiet, there here." She says gritting threw her teeth.

"Well hello, don't you ladies look simply smashing today." Finn greeted.

"Thank you Finn, you don't look half bad yourself." Lucy replies, then lightly knocking me with her elbow.

I wasn't paying any attention, I looked the opposite way trying to keep my eyes off the originals vampire's and I was to busy enjoying my delicious chocolaty mint ice cream.

"Bonnie, Finn was saying hello to you." Lucy says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you Finn, something else caught my attention." I lied.

"It's quite alright Lady Bonnie, I don't take anything you ladies do affective. Like I was telling your cousin Lucy here the other day, I'm grateful for your help and freeing me and my siblings from are slumbers." Finn explains.

I look at him, then I glare over at Kol, he had a smile on his face and didn't even say a word. So I decided to set the facts straight before these original's start to assume things.

"Excuse me Finn, I don't mean to nip it in the bud or anything, but I didn't do this for you or any of your original siblings. Your brother Elijah force us against our will and if it was my decision. I would have each and every one of you rot in hell." I say rudely.

Kol chuckles, "I see someone has a sharp tongue. Let me guess, Damon told you to say that, because he is apprehensive?"

"You don't know anything about me or my boyfriend." I reply, gritting through my teeth.

"For you information darling, I know more about him then you will ever come to understand. So I suggest you watch that mouth of yours, because pretty little things like you get hurt." Kol says.

"First of all, you don't know squat, shit, and nada about Damon. Your friendship with him died a long time ago, once you when in that coffin. So don't sit here and tried to tell me otherwise." I explain.

"Bonnie relax, you're taking it too far." Lucy say, as I throw my hand up for her to stop talking.

"Darling I don't understand your idiotic way of speaking and I don't give a flying fuck. All I know is, you weren't talking like that over a month ago when we first met. Damon must've brain fucked you silly, for you to have your panties in a twist. If it was me, I would fuck you senseless, but I see someone already has ." Kol says.

Lucy eyes widen at that moment and I, on the other hand continued to the slurp of my ice cream into the last drop. When I was finish with my corn, I threw the rest in the trash next to me and walked over to him, getting up close and personal.

"Read my lips very carefully. Fuck-Twat!" I say rudely, then turning on my heel and walking away.

"Bonnie, where are you going?!" Lucy calls out to me.

I continue to walk, then out of nowhere Kol appears in front of me. "What do you want Kol? I would like to conversation with you, but I can't spare another a couple of seconds with you!"

He continued to get really close to me, not saying another word about the matter. Out of nowhere, he slowly lick the ice cream I had left on the side of my lip and I couldn't move at that moment.

"MMM, was that mint chocolate chip? It was tasty, but I think I prefer those juicy lips of yours, along with the rest of you." He says, with a grin on his face.

"You stay the hell away from me and my lips, or else I will kill you." I say getting in his face.

"As you wish…maybe." He whispers.

"Let's go Lucy, we have somewhere to be." I say, rolling my eyes at Kol and walking away.

"Bye Finn, my cousin doesn't seem to like your brother very much!" Lucy says with a chuckle.

"Kol has that effect on a lot of people, but believe me he means well." Finn explains.

"I'm sure he does, but if you excuse me I have to go-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Finn kisses her on the cheek.

"Good bye Lucy." Finn says.

"Uh, good bye Finn. And good bye Kol." She replies blushing and walking away.

I continued to walk away and she catches up to me. "Bonnie wait up! Can you please just slow down?!"

I stop in track and roll my eyes. "Is this slow enough for you?"

"Yes it is, jeez, what is your problem? Those are original vampires and Kol could've killed you right there on the spot." She explains.

"Please he would've never got that far. Where witches remember? And we have the power to control their minds." I explain.

Lucy shakes her head, "You're acting childish and that's not the way a Bennett should act."

"Oh yeah! Then what else do you think our ancestor would say once they find out your vandalizing with an original vampire, huh?" I ask.

"No one is perfect Bonnie! The same applies to you, Damon wasn't always this good vampire because Katerine told me. So wake up Bonnie, this is the real world. And I don't know about you, but I don't take orders from dead people." She explains.

"How can you say that about our ancestors Lucy? They know everything there is about being a powerful witch and I respect them." I say.

"See this is why I didn't want to teach you magic at first, because I knew you wouldn't understand. Bonnie, witches are just as worst as vampires because they created vampires. I don't live my life by the witch hand book and I hang out with people like Katerine because that's the way I am. I grantee you that one of our ancestors is just one of the reason why the originals exist." She explains.

I didn't have anything else to say about this new information I just learned today.

* * *

Later on that night, I was getting ready for Tyler party. I just got finish throwing on my one piece body suit and I looked fierce.

"Bonnie are you ready?" Lucy asks, coming into my room.

"Yes just give me a second." I reply putting on my red lip-stick.

"You are working the cat suit." Lucy says, smiling.

I smile back, "Why thank you, I try my best. By the way, I'm so glad I talked you into buying those black leather pants, they look hot."

"Yeah I'm glad you did also!" she replies, laughing.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier Lucy, I just have a hard time trusting people." I admit.

"It's ok! Can I teach you a lesson on something?" she ask.

"Yes, sure! I'm always up for learning something new."

"You ever heard of the phrase _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_?"

"Yes I have, what about it? I reply.

"Well take lessons from this, don't start off at the wrong foot with a vampire, because once you step off on the wrong foot with an original. Soon or later it will come back to bite you in the ass."

"I get it, you want me to be careful what I say around Kol?" I ask.

"Yeah… that's not all though. Just try to be a little nicer ok?" she explains.

"I will try, but I'm only doing this for you Lucy and nobody else. Got It?"

"Yes I think I got it Bonnie. Now let's get to a party." She says.

We made it to the party 10 minutes later, everybody seemed to already be here, including my friends.

"Bonnie, Lucy, you made it!" Caroline says, kissing us on the cheek.

"Yeah where here! What did I miss?" I ask, excitedly.

"Well nothing much and I love the body suit by the way." Caroline says.

"Thank you and you look great as always." I reply.

"Thank you, but I didn't buy this." Caroline says.

"If you didn't buy that outfit, then who's the new lucky man?" I ask.

"Well I wouldn't call him lucky, because it was a big surprise for me. What I'm trying to say is Klaus bought this outfit for me." Caroline blurt out.

I look over at Lucy and she looks back at me with a cheeky smile on her face. I can only imagine what she is saying. She probably saying, _Bonnie I told your black as so! _

"You're shitting me right?" I ask, seriously.

"No, I'm not shitting you. I was sitting at Gina's Café one day waiting for my mom and he just came out of nowhere starting up a conversation. Now don't jump into conclusion Bonnie, I brush him off at first trying to ignore him, but then he had a way with words and called me love. When was the last time a guy treated me like a lady? The answer is never Bonnie, then I told him about this party I was going to and yesterday I had just came home from school when I realize this huge present on my bed. In the box was this beautiful cocktail dress that was outstanding and you know what else?" Caroline ask.

"What else Caroline?" I reply, curious.

"He wants to take me out on a romantic date!" Caroline shouts in excitement.

"What! I hope you said no!" I shout.

"Of course I didn't say no, it's not every day I get asked out on a date Bonnie." Caroline replies.

"Caroline you don't need a date, you've already had dozens of boyfriends." I explain.

"Yeah, but none of them never took me on a romantic date." She says.

"I agree with Caroline on this one Bonnie. Don't mind her Caroline, she got mad at me earlier today, because I was getting to know Finn and then she got into an altercation with Kol." Lucy says.

"What about Matt, he used to take you out on plenty of dates." I say, trying to change the subject.

"Bonnie, when were you going to tell me about this?" Caroline asks, with a smile.

"I wasn't going to tell you period, because it's not important." I reply.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for you guys everywhere." Elena says, stopping in front of us.

"Well you found us." I say, giving her a hug.

"Bonnie here was just telling us-"

"Save it Caroline, for later." I say cutting her off.

"Why can't she talk about it now?" Lucy asks.

"Wow! I don't know what going on and I don't want to know, but everyone looks so nice today." Elena says.

"Thank you!" we all shout at once.

"Hey guys, what about me?" she asks, pointing up and down to her dress.

"You look great!" I answer.

"Truly outstanding!" Caroline replies.

"Wonderful!" Lucy replies.

"Thanks guys, so what are we waiting for? The party is inside!" Elena says, pointing to the door.

We all follow her inside the mansion, the lights were dim, music was playing and the spot lights where dancing around.

"I want to know, how you're got over Matt so fast?" I whisper in Caroline ear.

"What does it matter, he talking to Rebekah now." She replies.

"Are you serious?" I ask, even know I already knew that.

"See Bonnie the originals aren't so bad." Lucy says.

"Yes they are bad! Why do you think they were lock up in coffins for a hundred years? Damon and Stefan did what they did for many reasons and so did Katerine.

"Oh please Bonnie! Please don't tell me you agree with Katerine now?" Lucy asks.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't." I reply, crossing my arms.

"Your being a big baby right now, Damon was the only villain in the beginning , he tried to kill you, Jeremy and he turned me into a vampire. If I'm going to watch my back around somebody, it would be him." Caroline asks.

"That was harsh Care, You know Damon changed." I explain.

"Yes I know and the originals hasn't tried to kill me either." Caroline says.

"Here you go ladies, I got you girls some drinks." Tyler says, passing drinks to all of us.

"Thank you Tyler!" Elena says.

"No problem." He replies. "Elena said you girls were running off at the mouths, so I said maybe some beer will shut them right up." Tyler explains.

"Elena was right, thanks girl!" Lucy replies and winks at Elena.

"No problem." She replies with a smile.

"So you ladies ready to have a good time?!" Tyler shouts.

"Woo!" Elena and Caroline yells, throwing up there cups.

"Come on Caroline let's dance." He says, pulling her to the dance floor.

"Hey guys!" Stefan greets, giving Elena a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Stefan! Where Damon, didn't he come along with you?" I ask.

"No, sorry Bonnie. I couldn't get him out of the house tonight. He said he wanted to be alone, but he told me to tell you that he would call you in the morning or probably stop by your house tomorrow." Stefan explains.

"Oh alright." I say sadly.

"We will see you guys in a bit, we're going to have some fun!" Elena says, walking away with Stefan.

Lucy looks at me sadly, "Its ok Bonnie, we can enjoy the party together."

"I know… it's just that I bought this beautiful cat suit for him to see me in and now I feels like it's going to waste." I explain, trying to hold the tears back.

"Well, it hasn't entirely gone to waste. We made it to the party in one piece." Lucy explains.

"Why didn't he call me Lucy? He had all-day to tell me he wasn't coming. Now this is all mess up." I say sobbing.

"Guys are jerks Bonnie. For one night can we just forget about guys, Damon and the originals? This is your night to shine and I'm not going to let you cry over a stupid vampire. Now, let's go dance and have fun!" Lucy explains.

"Your right!" I say, drinking all of my beer really fast.

"Damn cousin! Slow down!" she says, grabbing the cup from my hand.

"I want another beer Lucy! Come on, let's go get us another drink!" I say pulling her to the bar area.

Half of the night, my cousin and I drank beer and dance the night away. I was extremely pissed drunk, but that didn't stop me from having fun and dancing with my cousin Lucy. I just when with the flow for the rest of the night.

"This is the best party ever!" I scream dancing.

"I know right! I'm so glad you invited me!" Lucy screams back.

I'm glad my cousin talked me into having a good time, because I'm enjoying this party.

"Hello Bonnie!" Rebekah yells.

"Oh hey Bekah! You remember my cousin Lucy right!?" I asks.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Lucy." Rebekah says.

"Same to you Rebekah. Your brother Finn wouldn't happen to be here by any chance?" Lucy asks.

"Why yes he is. Finn, Kol, come over here!" Rebekah shouts.

"Why are you calling him over here?" I ask, still dancing.

"Well I just can't call one brother and don't call the other." Rebekah replies with a smile.

"Well good evening ladies!" Finn greets.

"Good evening Finn and Kol!" Lucy replies.

"She looks less high-strung tonight." Kol says, looking over at me.

I just smile and kept dancing. "Lucky for you Kol, I'm in a good mood tonight. So don't mess with me."

"Well my job here is done, see you around ladies." Rebekah says, walking away with Matt on her arms.

I don't even want to know how she got Matt to go out with her. When this was the same guy that got mad a Caroline for turning into a vampires. Something is extremely wrong with this generation today and I am so glad I'm the normal one.

"Bonnie I'm going to take a walk with Finn ok, I will be right back!" Lucy says, about to walk away.

"Wait, how are you leaving me alone? Whatever happing to sticking together?" I ask.

"Bonnie, it's not every day a great guy wants to get to know me. You have a boyfriend, so let me enjoy myself for just a couple of minutes." She says.

"Alright go!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Thanks Bonnie, I owe you one." She says, walking away with Finn.

Kol and I were the only two left, he kept staring at me with a smirk on his face and lucky for him I couldn't fusion straight.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to dance with me?" I ask still dancing.

"I don't know this particle type of dance." Kol replies.

"Lucky for you, I am the best female dancer in Mystic Falls. Come let me teach you." I say, pulling both his hands.

"Now grab my hips and grind with the beat, but stay close. Got it?" I explain.

"I think I got it beautiful!" Kol answers.

He brings his body closer to minds and pull me really close to his thighs. I stared to grind on him in a really sexual way. Then I turn my back around to his chest grinding my butt on his hard on. I knew it was hard because I could feel it, which surprise me because it felt a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I continue to grind on him with one arm around his neck. He grabs onto one of my breast and I didn't even mind, I just enjoyed dancing with him.

After almost 20 minutes of dancing, Kol and eyes look at each other in the eyes not taking our eyes away from each other. At that exact moment, Kol decided that he wants to lean in for a kiss, which I accepted it surprisingly and didn't pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss he started. His lips were so cold but then again so soft and they taste like vanilla. He pulls me close to him, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment. I got chills all over my body and my panties were really soaked right now. My body was starting to go limp and my legs were getting weak with all the passion in this one kiss.

Then it hit me, what the hell am I doing? This is not my boyfriend and Damon will be seriously pissed off at me. So that's when I decided to pull away from the kiss and push Kol away from me.

"What's wrong love, too much?" Kol asks, with a smirk.

"You know what's wrong Kol, You're doing this on purpose to get back at Damon and break us part!" I shout.

"You think this is about Damon right now? Fuck him, he not here right now, I am! Wake up Bonnie and smell the roses, if he cares about you, he would've been here." Kol explains.

"Fuck you Kol! You don't know shit about my relationship! Your only doing this because your sister told you about it and now it's just a game to you!" I say.

"Your right I had a plan to break you two apart, but this is now and I'm not trying to sugar coat anything. I like you beautiful and I think you deserve better." He says.

I chuckle, "What? You think someone like you can treat me better? That's hilarious!

"You obviously don't know me as a person, I could be quite the gentlemen if you give me a chance."

"Kol you're not even a person, you're a murderous vampire who kills people!" I say, still laughing.

"Watch your tongue witch! You don't know shit about me!"

"I know enough and I know that you and I will never work. So erase those crazy thoughts from your memory." I say rudely.

He gets in my face now. "Bonnie you don't know how well you have it and if it wasn't for me liking for you. I will knock your head straight clear off your body, so please don't test me."

"What are you going to do about it? I wish you would lay a finger on me, you heartless monster!" I shout.

At that moment he grabs me by my neck, as I grasp for air, trying to break free. Then he pull me closer to him and kisses me hard on the lips before roughly letting me go. I hold my neck breathing at a heavy pace, not believing what he did in front of all these people. Nobody seem to care, because they were all still dancing and drunk out of their minds. I look over a Kol again, fearing that he was going to hurt me again, but he didn't make any sudden movements.

"That was just an example darling. An example of what happens when you hurt my feelings, when I'm declaring my heart to you. See you around gorgeous and keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut." He says walking away.

I still stood there in still in shock, as he walks away into the distance. Later on that night, Lucy and I drove home to my house and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry myself to sleep.

"Night Bonnie!" Lucy says, walking into her guest bedroom.

"Goodnight!" I reply sorely.

I walk into my room not even taken off my outfit and climb into bed. Once I got into bed, I pulled the covers over me and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm trying to make it better than my other story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will update soon, peace!


	6. Forget Me Not

Chapter 6: Forget Me Not

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them. I had an epiphany this morning from a dream I had last night. It involved around Bonnie and the gang in college and she starts to have these voices and dreams in her head involving around the originals. Most of her dreams have Kol in them and just say things start to get psychical and serious when Kol starts to attendant the same college as Bonnie. But Elena and Caroline will get very close to the Mikaelson brothers along with Lucy, so it will be a lot of drama going on later on in the story. I hope you guy like this chapter and enjoy.

* * *

That next morning after the party, I woke up with a mean hangover and couldn't sit up straight. After the event that occurred to me from last night, I thought about staying in my bed for the rest of the day. Damon has been acting really strange lately and Kol tried to choke my brains out over a misunderstanding. Well it wasn't really misunderstanding, but I felt bad for what I said after the damaged was done. I never want to step foot in Kol present ever again and I truly mean every word I say. I'm scared to be around him, because I don't know what he capable of and I don't know what he plans to do next with me.

"Bonnie, can I borrow your car for a couple of hours? Something is seriously going on with my car." Lucy speaks, coming into my room.

"Sure I don't mind. What time is it?" I ask sitting up.

"It's 9 am in the morning." She replies.

"Ah shit, Damon still isn't here yet. This isn't like him to not be at my house on a Sunday morning." I explain getting out of my bed.

"Maybe he's still sleeping." Lucy says.

"No, he's been coming to my house every Sunday morning around 8 am for as long as I could remember." I corrected her.

"Jeez, whatever, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What happen between you and Kol last night Bonnie?" she asks.

I started to cry, trying not to think about what happen last night. I just wanted to remove these memories from my head and forget Kol Mikaelson.

"Bonnie, please just talk to me." She says, holding my hand.

I remove my hand away from her quickly and turn away from her, whipping the tears away from my face.

"Can you please just drop me off at Damon house and come pick me up when you're done? Damon and I need to have a seriously long talk." I explain.

"Yeah, sure thing, you might have to wait to later on this afternoon though, because Finn and I are having a lunch date." She replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I see you two are getting along quite well?" I say.

"Yes we are. I never felt this way about one guy before. Sure I've been in love once or twice before, but with Finn it's different." She says.

I nod in understanding. If Lucy wants to be with a guy like Finn, then so be it. I just hope she doesn't try to being Kol anywhere near me.

"Any way's, let me get ready and you should get ready too." She says, walking out of my room.

"OK!" I reply

Lucy drops me off at the Salvatore's house, almost an hour later. I walk into the house looking around for the boys, but didn't see anyone there. So I thought, maybe he is still asleep in bed and had a rough time last night. When I got to him room, I slowly open up the door and saw Damon sound sleep in bed. However, I realize another figure next to him with brown long hair. I was extremely piss off right now, I can't believe this two timing loser has been cheating on me. So I pull off the sheet and see Elena sleeping in the bed.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

Damon jumps out of bed in surprise and Elena wakes up and looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Bonnie before you jump to conclusions, it's not what it looks like." Damon says.

"Like hell it isn't! Damon, you two timing blood sucking vampire! You cheated on my with my best friend, I could you do this to me?!" I scream at him. Now, I was looking over at Elena, "And you! How dare you do this to me after all we've been through together? I was your best friends and I saved your dumb ass from dying multiple times!"

"Calm down witchy, before you have a titties attack." She says, lighting a cigarette.

My eyes widen and I look over at Damon, "You're cheating on me with Katerine? Oh, you son of bitch. You got me good there Damon." I say, chuckling. "But not good enough." I say using a mental ability spell on Katerine.

"AHHHH! You Bitch!" Katerine screams out in pain.

She was holding on to the bed sheets struggling to breathe and get up straight.

"Bonnie stop! You're hurting her!" Damon yells trying to walk over to me.

I glare at him using another spell to throw him up against the wall. "Bonnie this is crazy, I was drunk last night and it just happened. It was a mistake and I want to be with you." He says.

I let Katerine go, punching her hard in the face, knocking her straight back onto the bed post. Then I walk over to Damon, furiously mad at how he cheated on me with someone like Katerine, after she broke his heart years ago.

"You stay the hell away from me Damon and I mean it. If you come anywhere near me, I will end your existing as a vampire by setting you on fire!" I shout, about to walk out, but I stop in track. "By the way Damon, I kissed Kol at the party last night and I enjoyed it by mistake." I say rudely, then walking down stairs.

"Bonnie, wait!" Damon yells, chasing after me.

I walk out of the front door slamming it in Damon's face. "Bonnie will you please stop and talk to me?!"

I turn around and look at him with hurt and anger, "What part of stay the hell away from me don't you understand?!"

"I understand every word of it Bonnie, but this is not about me right now, this is about you. When were you going to tell me you kissed Kol?" he asks.

"I was planning to tell you today shit head, but you didn't come to my house this morning like you always do. You were too busy fucking Katerine brains out to even think about how my night when, I'm in love with you Damon, but I can't be with you anymore nor can I talk to ever again. Good bye Damon!" I shout walking away.

"Bonnie, let's just talk about this and maybe we can work this out! I don't want Katerine nor will I ever want her again. You kissed Kol and I fuck Katherine now where even. I want to be with you, I love you, ok." He says, as I walk away.

When he said those 3 words, I stop in track to turn round and look at him. Then I run over to him pulling him into a deep kiss and when we finally broke apart for air, I slap him straight across the face.

He looks at me in shock, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for your sorry ass cheating on me and saying you love me after the damages are done. The kiss was a way of saying goodbye Damon, maybe we could be friends in the future, but right now I don't want to be with you anymore." I say walking away from him again.

"Oh come on, are we seriously doing this right now? Bonnie come back!" he yells.

I didn't turn back; I continued to walk down the road crying my eyes out. After a couple of minutes of walking, I take out my phone to call Caroline, so she can come and pick me up.

"Hello!" Caroline answers.

"Hello! Caroline, can you please come and get me?" I ask, sobbing.

"Bonnie are you crying? Where are you?" she replies.

"I'm up the street from Damon house, I just caught Damon cheating on my with Katerine." I explain.

"Are you serious? I'm on my way, don't go anywhere." She says, hang up.

I sat on the side off the road, with my head in my hands, crying over this loser I used to call my boyfriend. It hurt me even more, knowing that he did this to me and on top of that if was with Katerine of all people. I bet she's having a good old time laughing about it, what a bitch.

About 10 minutes later, Caroline car pull up next to me. She gets out of her car, helping me up into the back seat because Tyler was in the passenger seat.

"Hey Bonnie, is everything alright?" Tyler asks.

I shake my head no, I wasn't expecting him to be here or see me like this.

"Bonnie you probably don't want to talk about this right now. But when we get to my house, we will talk about it there, ok?" Caroline says.

"Ok!" I reply whipping my face with tissue.

When we got to Caroline house, Tyler when in the living room to watch television while Caroline and I when to her bedroom.

"So tell me everything that happen from the top." She says.

"Well last night when Damon didn't show up for the party, I hung out with Kol most of the night. We dance all night and had a wonderful time. After a while of dancing together, we shared a passionate kiss with each other. I didn't pull back because I enjoy the kiss so much, after a while of making out I finally push Kol away and say some terrible things about him being a murderous vampire. He took it offensive, telling me he likes me and I just kept running my mouth. In the end he grabs me by my neck choking me half to death. I couldn't breathe and I thought I was going to die because he was so strong, he looked hurt and I felt really bad after what I said." I explain.

"Ok, one, Whoa! Two, I was asking you about Damon, not about what happen at the party last night." Caroline says.

"Oh, sorry about that, I caught Damon in bed with Katerine this morning, then he had the nerve to say he doesn't want to be with her and he loves me. So I broke up with him and that was the end of that." I say bitten my lip.

"What are you more upset about? The fact that your boyfriend cheated on you or the fact that you nearly got choke to death by a thousand year old vampire?"

"I seriously don't know Caroline, both I guess. I just want them to both stay away from me and I don't want to date anymore vampires."

"You say that now, but once you do a vampire you never go back. They are like drugs to us Bonnie just admit it. I don't know what you're going to do about Damon, but you do need some time apart from him. As for Kol, try to keep far away from him, because he sounds dangerous."

"Ok, enough about me. What's going on with you and Tyler, are you guys like dating right now." I ask.

"Maybe…" she replies with a smile on her face.

"Whatever happens to you getting to know Klaus? I thought he was the deal breaker for you?" I ask.

"Yeah see about that… I do like Klaus, but I was thinking a lot about what you said about these originals and something doesn't seem right about them." She admits.

"When did you figure that out?"

"This morning when I woke up, I hardly know the guy and he's sending me gifts out of the blue. How does he even know my address?"

"Maybe he stalking you from a distance." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah right, the same reason why Kol has a crush on you, when he doesn't know squat about you." She says.

"That's a whole other story Caroline. I can't believe where finally graduating in 2 months and most of all I can't believe Elena, Matt, Tyler, you and I are all going to Mystic University in the fall together." I say.

"I know right, Mystic University better watch out because here we come!" Caroline shouts.

* * *

(3 1/2 months Later Mystic University)

It has been over 2 months since I graduated Mystic falls high school. I had my college tour at Mystic falls very own University and got to meet Professor Shane. I decided it was best for me to stay at a dorm room for the next 4 years of college and my friends agree to stay in dorms also. Thank god Caroline, Elena and I are roommates, because Tyler mother has connections with the school principal.

As for Matt and Tyler, they got to share a dorm, but the 3rd roommate is still unknown. Stefan decided not to go to college with us, which is great because I don't have to see Damon's face like that. I know that's not going to stop him because he's been trying to get back with me since we broke up. I'm just not ready for another relationship yet, I want to meet new people and try new things.

Today is Saturday and I just moved into my dorm with Elena and Caroline. There's a party going on tonight and Caroline has been talking about it, like it was the biggest party of the year. I just hope we have a good time and I meet a really hot college guy. Good news is, I haven't heard or seen Kol in 3 months, which is a good thing, because I don't know what I would do if I see his face again.

Lucy got her own apartment and a really good job out here in Mystic Fall; I'm really happy for her because I get to see her anytime I want. Although, she is dating Finn and I don't have any problems with him, as long as he doesn't being Kol around me. Now, the gang and I were going to have a drink together, before we head over to this party tonight. We decided it was best to meet at the guy's dorm because it was the closes to the party.

"How do I look?" I ask, showing the girls my red sleeveless blouse, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black flats.

"I like it, it's not too much and I like how the blouse shows off your stomach." Elena says.

"I know that's why I bought it for her birthday a month ago." Caroline says.

"Yeah, well I'm ready and we should probably get going before the guys wonder where we're at." I sat, grabbing my purse.

We left the girls dormitory and headed over to the guys dorms. It was a beautiful night and everyone was outside acting like fools.

"AH! Be careful you almost hit me! Elena shouts.

"Sorry!" the guy says riding his bike.

"You ok Elena?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, I fine. That guy just scared the shit out of me." She replies.

"How do you think the guys will be like here?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'm dating Stefan remember." Elena replies.

"That's right, you suck!" I say, with smile.

"Why because I've been dating Stefan for 2 years?" she asks.

"That is exactly why, where in college now Elena and it's time for something new. I'm not saying I don't like Stefan because I really do, but I kind of miss you being single." I explain.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Nothing I'm right here. Tyler likes Caroline and you don't see those two going out."

"That's because I'm not ready for another relationship. Wait a second, is this about you break up with Damon?" Caroline asks.

"You know what Caroline; I'm starting to think the same thing too." Elena says.

"This is not about Damon ok, even know he been bothering me about getting back together, I don't know if I'm ready to trust him again." I reply.

"Then don't!" Elena and Caroline shouts.

"He cheated on you remember? You deserve better than that, after all the love you show him, I'm surprise you're even talking to him at all." Caroline says.

"I'm surprise too." I say in a low voice.

"You know what; maybe you just need to get laid tonight by a really hot guy." Elena says.

"Thanks you, that's what I've been trying to say to you two all night." I say.

We made it to the boy's dormitory, a couple of minutes later and knock on the door.

"Hey girl's!" Matt says, giving us all hugs.

"Tyler!" We all shout giving him a hug as well.

"So I see you guys unpack already." Caroline says.

"This room doesn't actually look so bad." Elena says, looking around.

"Thank you, we try." Tyler says.

"I see your roommate still didn't make it yet." I say, looking at the empty bed on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah he hasn't, I still don't even know who the guy is." Matt says.

"Who cares, we might get lucky and have the room to ourselves a little longer." Tyler says.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Bonnie." Matt says.

"Forgot to tell me what?" I reply.

"Rebekah is attending this college also and she meeting us here for the party tonight." Matt says.

"Are you shitting me Matt? Why is she attending college, I thought she was finish with school after we graduated?" Caroline asks a little upset.

"Apparently not because she is now attending Mystic University." Matt replies.

"You know why I think Rebekah going to college here? She can't get enough of you Matt that's why." Tyler says, with a chuckle.

"That true, she is my girlfriend, so it does make sense." Matt agreed.

"Rebekah is doing this to annoy me!" Caroline says.

"Why would she be attending this University just to annoy you Caroline?" Elena asks.

"I think we should all just forget Rebekah for a second and have a drink!" I shout, cutting everybody off.

"She right, let me go get the bottle." Tyler says.

"Thank you!" I reply taking a seat on the empty bed where the anonymous guy is supposed to sleep.

Tyler pours everyone a drink in plastic cups. I drank my first because I wanted to get really drunk, enjoy myself and maybe get laid afterwards. After a few minutes, the guy's bed room door opens up and Rebekah appears right in front of it.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise, hello everyone." Rebekah says, walking over to Matt.

"Now guys, we're going to have a good semester and I want everyone to try and get along with Rebekah." Matt says.

"Ok, we can do that, right guys?" Elena says.

"Yeah sure most definitely." I reply.

"You know I don't have any problems with you Rebekah." Tyler says.

Rebekah smiles over at Tyler for saying that.

"What about you Caroline, are you going to try and get along with Rebekah?" I ask.

She glares at me, and then rolls her eyes, "Yeah, it's whatever."

"Good! Now that we got this all settle, I would like to head over to a party." I say, drinking the last of my liquor.

"What did I miss?" Kol asks walking into the room with his luggage.

I spit out my liquor in surprise, "Kol! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well it's not to stalk you, if that what you think." He says walking over to the empty bed I was sitting on. "I don't mean to be rude, but I believe that's my bed your sitting on." He says, with a smirk.

I got up right away and walk over to where Elena was standing.

"Kol I didn't know you were going to be our roommate?" Matt asks.

"Well apparently I didn't know, I was going to be your roommate neither." Kol replies.

"Wait Matt you knew he was attending this college and didn't bother to tell me?" I ask.

"What the matter Bonnie, cat got your tongue?" Kol asks, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck me!" I say to myself.

"I would darling, but you're too much a bitch to open up your legs." Kol replies, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shit, did he just go there?" Caroline whispers to Elena.

"Oh yeah, I think he just did." Elena replies.

I got really piss off when he said that, so I pick up Matt football and threw it straight at Kol.

"Bonnie what do you think you're doing?!" Matt shouts.

"Trying to take off Kol fucking head, that's what it looks like!" I yell picking up Tyler bat."

"Whoa, whoa! Bonnie, put the bat down." Tyler says.

"Tyler I appreciate it if you move out of my way, before I knock your lights out first." I explain.

"It ok Tyler, let the little witch through, besides you're standing in the way of my two favorite things." Kol says.

"What is that?" Tyler asks.

"Bonnie and that bat." Kol says, with a grin on his face.

At that moment, I push my way through Tyler trying to swing that bat at Kol. He dodges my first swing then I swing again.

"Stand still Kol! I want to get you good!" I shout.

"Well if that's what you want, all you had to do what just ask. But then again, you're too much of a contempt bitch to say pretty please!" He replies.

I swing the bat at him again, but this time he catches it right away, pulling me in along with the bat. I smash into is chest and he roughly removes the bat from my hand. I tried to move away but grab me roughly by my cheeks.

"Kol let go of her!" Caroline yells.

He glares at Caroline, "Mind your own business Barbie!" then he stares back at me. "Listen, I'm sorry for hurting you Bonnie and I didn't mean to choke you half to death, but you called me a monster and I don't take words like that to kindly." He explains.

I glare at him once he lets go of me and spit in his face. He whips the spit away with his hand and looks at me in anger

"You disrespectful little witch." Kol says, gritting through his teeth.

"Swallow that you asshole!" I yell.

I turn on my heel and walk out of the boy's dorm without the rest of my friends.

"Bonnie, wait up!" Elena yells, chasing after me.

"You stay away from her Kol!" Caroline says.

Kol just stares at the doorway. "Well I see someone has you on the leash Kol." Rebekah says.

"Fuck off Rebekah!" Kol shouts.

"I just might do that, let's go boys." Rebekah says, leaving with Matt and Tyler.

* * *

(At the party)

We were at the party now, trying to have a good time and I didn't want to think about anything else.

"Bonnie, so are you going to talk about it?" Caroline asks.

"No! Not really." I reply dancing with this really cute guy.

"No! Bonnie you hit Kol with a bat and you spit in his face. How is that nothing to talk about?" Elena asks.

"It just isn't, ok! End of discussion!" I shout.

"You know what I see; I see a lot of sexual frustration between you too. So bone him and get on with your life." Caroline says.

"I don't think that's it Caroline, I think Bonnie secretly likes Kol." Elena says.

I shake my head and stop dancing, "Listen you two, I don't want to talk about Kol or anything that has to do with vampires. So you either zip it and have a good time with me or go away and leave me along." I explain slowly.

"Ever since you broke up with Damon, you've been nothing but a rude bitch Bonnie; maybe Kol is right about you." Caroline says.

"Oh suck me Caroline, that's all you good for anyways." I blurt out.

Caroline eyes widen, "How dare you say that? I'm out of here; enjoy the rest of the night alone." Caroline says, walking away.

"Wait Care bear! Bonnie what the hell gotten into you? You were wrong for saying that to Caroline, she is your best friend." Elena says.

"I know she is Elena, I told you guys before, that I'm not in the mood and I don't want to talk." I say, getting frustrated.

"Then maybe I should go back to my dorm also." Elena replies.

"Maybe you should." I agreed.

She turns around and walks away from me, but then turns her head around to give me one final glance before leaving completely. I dance with a couple of guys at the party; I even made a couple of new friends. I was completely wasted and didn't care who I sleep with tonight. Out of nowhere, this dark figure appears right in front of me and he was tall, so I look up and realize it was Kol.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" I ask, staring up at him.

"You're really drunk aren't you?" he asks.

"That's what it looks like right? What is wrong with you Kol? I disrespect you and you just keep coming back. Is it my sparkling wit?" I ask with a smirk.

"You're far from that beautiful, I find you fascinatingly outstanding." Kol replies.

"Oh, whatever!" I reply, trying not to blush.

"Come on Bonnie, you can't even stand up straight, let me help you up to your dorm." Kol says, taking my hands.

"No! I mean… I can't go upstairs right now because my friends are mad at me." I admit.

"Would you like to stay in my dorm room tonight? Tyler is staying with Caroline in your dorm tonight and Matt is staying with Rebekah in her dorm." He explains.

"Jeez thanks, but I don't know about that Kol. After all we did to each other, you really want to spend the night in the same room as me?"

"I don't care, just as long as you're safe in my dorm and no one trying to hurt you." he replies.

"You're just forgetting one thing Kol, your one of the people who tried to hurt me."

"You hurt me to Bonnie, it's not like I plan to patently hurt you. How come you're friends with my sister Rebekah but you don't even try to be my friends. We come from the same family and the same blood, what is so different about us?"

"I don't know how to answer that Kol." I admit.

"Do you want to talk about it; I heard you weren't seeing Damon anymore?"

"I don't want to talk about Damon either. He cheated on me Kol, he fucks Katerine on the night of Tyler's party and that's why he didn't show up. I don't know what to do anymore and I can't even think straight –"

"You don't need him Bonnie, forget him. Now come upstairs and get some sleep, ok." He says, walking up back to his dorm.

When we got upstairs, Kol when in his draw and took out a pair of boxers and t-shirt for me to sleep in. I when into the bathroom and got change, then when I was done I came out looking for somewhere to sleep. Kol had nothing but a pair of boxers on and he looked really built and sexy.

"Where do you want to sleep Bonnie, Matt's bed or Tyler's?" he asks.

"Neither, do you mind me sleeping in the bed with you tonight?" I ask.

"You want to sleep with a murderous monster like me?" he asks, being sarcastic.

"Come on Kol, you know I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?" he asks.

"I don't know you're not a bad guy Kol, none of your family is. It took me sometime to see that, but you're just as human as me."

"Ok, good enough… now get in bed." He replies.

I get in the bed first and facing the wall, Kol gets in afterwards and turns off his lamp. When he turned off his lamp, I turn back around to face his bare chest. For some apparent reason I got the sudden urge to twirl my finger around his chest and so I did.

"Bonnie what are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping yet?" he asks.

"I can't sleep Kol, I'm so horny." I reply.

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know, fuck me hard. I just need dick badly right now ok." I explain combing my fingers through my hair.

"Ok, firstly Bonnie, stop saying need, because it not what you need, it's what you want. Secondly you couldn't handle someone like me; you might get addicted and come back for more."

I chuckle, "I highly doubt that."

At that point, he climbs on top of me, ripping his boxers off my body and his shirt off. I grasp in shock when I became completely naked, he smashes his lips onto mine and we make out in a passionate kiss. I deepen the kiss even more pressing my upper chest against his abs and I wrap my legs around his waist. He takes off his boxers, thrusting his cock inside of me right away. I dig my nails into his back with each thrust and moan out in pleasure.

"OH, OH, Oh Kol!" I moaned out.

"You didn't feel nothing yet gorgeous, trust me!" he says, turning us around with my back against his chest.

I was on top of him and he was on the bottom. He continued to thrust his cock deep inside of me and I had one of my arms wrap around his neck trying to hold on tightly. Then he throws my body down on the bed and grabs me by my ass cheeks thrusting deep inside of me hitting my core. My upper body was pin down to the bed and my ass was sticking up in the air. With each thrust I knew I was about to cum in no time, Kol thrust in and out of me with such power and I knew I couldn't take anymore.

"Mm, can you still handle me Bonnie?" he groans out.

"Shut up and fuck me, oh god!" I cried out.

"Turn around! I want to see your face when I make you cum." He says, turning me back around to face him.

He throws my legs back all the way to my chest and he thrust inside of me again. I cringe in pain, feeling his cock starting to burn me with each thrust. He changes into his vampire form and I can see his sharp white pearly fangs staring at me in the dark.

"Kol what are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like darling?" he replies.

"It looks like your about to feed on me."

"That Bonnie you are correct." He says stinking his fangs into my neck.

At first it was extremely painful, than the pain turn into a pleasurable feeling. I wrap my arms around his neck enjoying every second that he fed on me blood. My body shakes in ecstasy as I came harder than I ever cum before. He collapses on top of me coming deep inside of me. We fell asleep that night, not knowing what dreams may come to me in the near future or how am i'm going to feel in the morning, once i wake up, finding out i slep with Kol.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and I will continue soon. Peace!


	7. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 7: What Dreams May Come

A/N: Thanks for reading, and to everyone else that is following this story. By the way, I used Amelia Bennett is in this story, because she and her sister were the only Bennett witches I know, that were born around the late 1800. Kol, Amelia and Damon are best friends in this story and we will find out what happen with the Originals and Katerine. I decided to update sooner and get this chapter over with, so enjoy.

* * *

"_Well hello, Amelia. How are you on this fine morning?" Kol asks, kissing her hand._

"_I'm good Kol. Damon?" Amelia replies, glaring at Damon._

"_Amelia Bennett? Why is it every time I see you, you give me the cold shoulder?" Damon asks._

"_You're not exactly my favorite person Damon. After the shit you pulled, you should be lucky you're still alive." She replies, turning on her heel and walking away._

"_You deflower her, didn't you Damon?" Kol asks, with a smirk on his face._

_Damon rolls his eyes, "Okay, yes I did. In all seriousness, she was asking for it."_

_Kol shakes his head, "I think we should all just have a talk._

"_Are you seriously making me do this? Weren't you just here 5seconds ago, when she swore on me?" Damon asks._

"_I'm aware of that Damon. However, Amelia is our best mate and you should be able understand her more than anyone else._

"_I know that, but Amelia has a lot of __anathematized inside and I can't deal with her." Damon explains._

"_I beg a differ, of course if it was any other women I would careless, but this is Amelia where taking about here Damon. And that was completely wrong of you two take her virginity away, knowing you will never love her." Kol explains, getting frustrated._

"_You fancy her don't you?" Damon asks._

"_I beg your patron; I absolutely do not know what you're talking about." Kol lied. _

"_Just admitted Kol, you wish it was you that Amelia fancy?" Damon asks._

"_And you wish Katerine loved you and not Stefan, every day you open your eyes." Kol says, breaking the ice._

"_Excuse me Kol." Amelia says, rolling her eyes at Damon. "You wouldn't mine, coming over to my house sometime time this afternoon; I would like to talk to you?" she asks._

"_That wouldn't be a problem at all darling." Kol replies, with a smirk._

"_Good, meet me at my place at 3pm shape and don't be late." Amelia says, walking away again._

"_You have nothing to worry about, see you soon!" Kol replies._

"_I don't know who I would prefer to be around more, her or her mother Emily?" Damon says._

"_I don't know either, but I do know one thing. I admire the fight in Amelia." Kol replies with a smile._

I open my eyes that Sunday morning after the party. Thinking, _Wow that was a really weird dream. It was almost like it really happen. _But when I looked around the room, I realize something really strange about this room. Then I sit up in bed, realizing that this wasn't my dorm, this was Matt and Tyler's dorm. Matt's bed was on the right side corner of the room and Tyler's bed was on the left side of the room, so if that's their beds, then whose bed is this?

The bathroom door opens up and Kol appears in front of it with a smile on his face. "I see you finally decided to get up. How are you feeling this morning?" Kol asks.

I open up my mouth trying to speak, "K –Kol did we –did we have sex last night? I ask, stuttering.

"Well, it all depends. Do you want the truth or a lie?" he replies.

I was about to curse him out, but I stop myself. "Kol, I don't have time for this. You know I want the truth.

"Yes, we had sex." He admits.

"We had sex? I ask, with a chuckle. "Are you playing with me right now? Is this a freaking Joke? Am I being Punk'd?" I ask, looking around.

"Excuse me! Firstly, what does Punk'd even mean? Talk English please. Secondly, why is it such a bad thing that you slept with me, I thought we shared a passionate moment together?" Kol explains.

"Kol I don't like you and I don't even know how we had sex. All I know is, if I wasn't in my drunk state of mind last night, this whole thing would've never happen." I explain rudely.

"Well, aren't you the little snotty bitch! Darling, I recall you practically begging me to sleep with you. You couldn't keep your hands off me last night and best of all, you loved every second of it." Kol argues back.

My eyes widen, "I was drunk you moron and if it wasn't for that, I probably would've never fucked you!" I shout.

He chuckle, "It's funny, because I always believe it was, "_The truth always comes out when you're drunk." _And I also believe that your true self is a load of crap."

I narrow my eyes slightly at him, "Are you calling me a liar?" I ask.

"If the shoe fits darling, which I'm quite sure it does." He replies, turning away from me with a smirk on his face.

"You're an Asinine Kol!" I shout.

"And you're a lying bitch!" Kol shouts back.

"I'm getting out of here, I can't take anymore off this shit from you." I whisper to myself.

"Then go! Get out of here! That's all you good for!" Kol yells, looking over at me. "Who needs you anyways?" He whispers to himself, putting his clothes in the drawer.

I put on my top and pulled up my jeans, but before I could even get the jeans half way on, Matt and Tyler walks inside the room.

"You think they're ready for us to play football at this school?" Tyler asks, walking in after Matt.

"Please, they wouldn't know what hit them-"Matt says stops in track, when he realizes me in his room pulling up my pants.

Tyler looks over at me in shock, "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Tyler asks.

"I was just about to ask her the same question." Matt says.

"I was just leaving." I reply, grabbing my purse.

"Yeah, she was just leaving." Kol mimic's me.

I glare at him and continue on my way, but Matt puts his hand out for me to stop walking. "Just a second there Bonnie, do you know Elena is looking for you and Caroline is very upset with you?" Matt ask.

I roll my eyes first and nod, "Thanks for the information Matt. Now, will you excuse me, I have to get out of here." I reply, brushing pass Matt and Tyler.

The minute I make it outside the door, I walk down the hall and stop at the staircase, leaning my head against the wall. _Why is this happening to me? Why did I have to sleep with Kol of all people? Now, how am I going to pace him or any of the other guys? Everything is so mess up right now. _The minute I broke out of my thoughts, I headed over to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

When I made it to my dorm, I open the door and see Elena and Caroline laughing and carrying on about something. Once they realize it was me coming into the room, everything when silent.

"Where have you been Bonnie?" Elena asks, breaking the silent.

"I was hanging out with a friend." I lie.

"Bonnie, we don't know many people here. So who were you with last night?" Elena asks.

"Who are you my mother? That is none of your damn business where I've been and who I was with last night." I reply, rudely and walking over to my bed.

"She was just asking you a question, there's no reason for you to be rude Bonnie." Caroline speaks.

I take a deep breath, "You're right Caroline." I say, turning around to look at them. "I apologize for being a complete bitch to you both.

"Um, that's better." Caroline says, with a smile.

"So are you going to tell us, what you did last night after we left?" Elena asks, sitting on my bed.

"Well if you must know, I met some new friends and crashed at their dorm." I lie again.

"Ooh, are any of these friends cute guys?" Caroline asks.

"Why, yes they are." I reply, with a smile.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase. Did you have sex with any of them?" Elena asks, curiously.

"That, you will never know, because I plan to keep it to myself." I explain.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, was it?" Elena asks.

"I think what Bonnie is trying to tell us is, it was only a one night stand that will never happen again." Caroline explains for me.

"Thanks Caroline." I say, throwing my hair in a ponytail.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot to tell you. Bonnie the track team tryouts are today at 12noon." Elena says.

I look over to the clock and it says 11: 34. "Holly shit! let's get ready before we miss it." I explain, trying to find my track shorts and tank top.

Elena rushes over to her dresser, looking for her track shorts and tank top also.

"You guys are seriously trying out for the team?" Caroline asks, sitting back on her bed.

"Yes, it looks good on our record and it helps us stay in shape." I explain, running inside the bathroom to wash up.

"You wouldn't understand because you're a vampire and vampires are always in shape." Elena says, throwing her tank top on.

"I guess you're right." Caroline agreed laying back down on the bed.

I come out the bathroom, grabbing 2 waters out of the mini refrigerator and walking over to the front door. "Elena, are you coming?!" I call out.

"Yeah, I just had to brush my teeth first. I can't have my breath smelling bad at practice." Elena explains, walking over to me.

"Bye Caroline!" I yell, closing the door behind me and Elena.

We were only 2 minutes late to tryouts, the couch wasn't mad, so that was a good thing. There had to be about 12 other girls here and they were all preparing for the tryouts.

"Alright first off, Anna Stone, Carla Sato, Imogen Ranger and Chantal Thomas will be starters block. Elena Gilbert, Christen Hall, Danielle Jackson and Holly Colman will be runner up. Lauren Brown, Britney Weir, Bonnie Bennett and Natalie Gomez will go to the finish." Couch Kinsey explains.

"Can you believe you get to run to the finish line?" Elena asks, as we walk on the track.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about passing me the spirit stick, once the other girl gives it to you." I explain, getting into position.

"Okay, meet you in the middle." Elena replies.

"When I will blow the whistle at the count of three, starters block go, 1…2…3!" Couch Kinsey says, blowing the whistle.

Chantal Thomas was already in the lead and she was making it to Elena in a quick pace. Once she got to Elena, Elena grabs the spirit stick and starts running down the lane. Holly Coleman passes Elena with no problem and I was starting to worry. Holly passes the spirit stick to Britney Weir and she started running down the lane, trying to make it to the finish line. Elena finally makes it over to me and I run down the lane after Britney Weir, as fast as I could. I was almost at the finish line, racing side by side with Britney. Ones I saw how close I was, I surpass Britney at the finish line, winning the race. Everybody cheer in excitement and Britney shakes my hand out of respect.

"You did it Bonnie! You won the race!" Elena screams, hugging me.

"Woo, that was hard work." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, you two made the team. See you both at practice on Friday.

"AHHHH! Elena and I scream, jumping up and down in excitement.

After tryouts were over, Elena and I when are separate ways. She when to meet up with Stefan for lunch and I was planning to meet up with Lucy for the rest of the day.

"Bonnie, can we talk?" Damon asks, walking up to me.

"Man! What are you doing here?" I ask getting irritated and looking away from him.

"I came to see you of course. By the way, congratulations on you, making the track team.

I roll my eyes, looking back over at him, "Whatever, is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asks, with a smug look on his face. "No, that's not all Bonnie. I wanted to take you out for lunch, so we can talk about us." He explains.

"Elena put you up to this?" I ask, shaking my head. "I'm going to kill her for doing this to me."

"So, what if she did. Is that at least yes, on the lunch date?" he asks, trying to give me that cute smirk that always wins me over.

"As a matter of fact I can't, I'm supposed to be meeting Lucy for lunch." I admit.

"Oh, okay. It was worth a try though, right? He asks a little upset.

"Yes it was Damon, thanks for coming to see me." I reply giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well at least I got something for trying, that's a start." He says, still staring at me.

"Anyways, I should be going. Just give me a call later, okay." I say, walking away.

"I will tonight!" he shouts, walking the other way.

* * *

I was so happy to finally get away from me ex-boyfriend, because I can't deal with him right now. All I want to do was meet up with Lucy and enjoy the rest of my day. When I got to my car, I got another surprise I didn't feel like dealing with.

"Hello Bonnie." Kol greets walking up to me.

I roll my eyes, "Oh god! What do you want?

"Don't get hostile with me witch! And for your information, you left this in my dorm." He says, passing me over my bra.

I look around me quickly before I snatch it from his hand, "You just had to give it to me now? You couldn't wait to give it to me later, in a more private place?" I say, stuffing the bra in my bag.

"The least you could've done was say thank you, but you can't even do that, because you're too pigheaded to have any type of respect for people who are trying to be nice to you! And no I didn't want your snotty underwear in my dorm. I wouldn't want you to excuse me of stealing your underwear, like some obsessed dog." He explains, with a smug look on his face.

"You wasn't saying that last night." I mumble under my breath.

He stares at me sideways, "No, I wasn't and you weren't acting like a bitch last night either."

"Thank you for my bra, I have some where to be now. Are we done here?" I explain.

"Who's stopping you? Carry on, see you around." He replies, walking away.

After he left, I got in my car to meet Lucy over at her new house. She text me saying, we were going to have lunch at her house and she was cooking. I wonder why she decided to cook so early in the day. When I got there, I realize another car that I look familiar. When I got upstairs to her apartment, I heard other voices inside, so I knock on the door.

"Hey Bonnie, you made it!" Lucy greets, opening the door and hugging me.

"Yeah, I did." I say, walking inside the apartment.

When walk into the living room, I see Finn, Klaus and Elijah all in my cousin house sitting on her couch and drinking wine.

"Bonnie you remember Klaus and Elijah, right?" Lucy asks.

"Yes I do, it's nice to see you both again." I lied, with a smile on my face.

"It's nice to see you again to Bonnie." Elijah replies kissing my hand.

I nod at him.

"Same to you." Klaus says, also kissing my hand.

The way he looked at me made me blush and now I understand why Caroline likes him.

"Bonnie." Finn says, kissing my hand last.

I chuckle, "Finn it's good to see you again."

"As always." Finn reply, with a smirk.

"Bonnie can you help me in the kitchen." Lucy says, throwing her arm around me.

"Yeah sure." I reply following her.

"So, what do you think?" she asks, showing me around her kitchen.

"You did a good job, compare to the junk it was before." I reply, with a smile.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny." She says, sarcastically.

"I have something to tell you." I explain.

"What happen?" she asks, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yesterday when I moved into my dorm, I when to this party." I started off.

"And?" she asks, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"And I got drunk and then ended up having sex with a certain Mikaelson." I admit.

Lucy narrows her eyes at me, "Wait, you wouldn't be talking about Kol by any chance?"

I nod bitten my lip.

"Ah! You have to tell me everything." Lucy says.

"Before you jump to conclusion, I don't remember what happen last night. All I remember was waking up in is bed naked. I'm not very happy about this, it's like I let my guard down." I explain.

"Can't you see what is happening here? Bonnie this you and Kol thing, was bound to happen." She explains.

"That's because you're a jinx. If you wouldn't have open your big mouth, none of this would've happen." I say.

"Bonnie, it was going to happen regardless and I don't care what you say." She says, shaking me.

"But I don't like Kol in that way." I explain.

"That how 50% of relationships begin." She pointed out.

"Well not me and besides I'm not over Damon." I say.

She rolls her eyes, "You're still on this Damon bullshit? Bonnie he cheated on you and you need to get over him fast." She explains, walking away from him.

"But he came to see me today at school and he offer to take me out for lunch!" I shout.

"Whatever!" she shout, weaving me off and leaving the Kitchen.

A few seconds later, Klaus walks in with a smile on his face and comes up behind me.

"Klaus what are you doing?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I just wanted to know, how long you're going to wait before you bone my brother again?" he whispers, in my ear.

My eyes widen in shock, "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, we all did in the living room. Where vampires remember and we could hear everything." He replies.

"Well in that case, your brother is a lost cause and I will never sleep with him again." I explain, not caring.

"You do wise to watch what you say to me Bonnie. That is my brother you're talking about and you give him so type of respect." He says.

"Whatever, now what do you want?" I ask.

"It's not what I want; it's what important information you're going to give me." He replies.

I chuckle, "I don't know what you're talking about Klaus."

"All you Bennett witches are the same and Lucy is the only sane one out of the brunch." He says.

"And your point is?" I ask, gritting through my teeth.

"Tell my Bonnie, have you been having any weird dreams lately?" he asks, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I have, how would you know that?" I reply.

"When did these dreams start?" he asks completely ignoring my question.

"Last night after I had sex with Kol." I admit.

"So he fed on your blood already. Are these dreams about me brother and a certain Bennett witch?" he explains.

"What do you mean he feed on me and yes the dreams are about Amelia, but what does that have to do with anything?" I reply.

"Ones an original feed on a Bennett witch blood, somehow only your family can tap into our past. Your dreams will help me figure out why Amelia turned her back on me and siblings? It will also help me figure out how to reconnect with my werewolf side. Amelia knew a spell that only work around a full moon, helping me to become a full hybrid and Amelia entomb me before the next full moon. I need your help Bonnie, along with your brown hair friend, Elena." he explains.

"Wait, what does Elena have anything to do with this?" I ask, confused.

"You haven't heard?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"A Doppelganger blood is special and many people are drawn to it. It can do unbelievable things for people, Bonnie. Like help break a curse on a Hybrid vampire like myself. I hope you can truly understand why I need her for?" He says.

I nod, "I understand clearly."

"Good, then you wouldn't have any problem helping me?" he asks, with a smile on his face.

"Geez, I don't know. It sounds like your trying to hurt my friend and I don't like it one bit." I reply, getting closely to him.

"Oh, trust me Bonnie; you don't know the half of it." He says, seriously.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't care." I reply walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Into next time, peace!


	8. No Emotions Involved

Chapter 8: No Emotions Involved

A/N: I'm back, sorry I'm late, but i was out for the weekend. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"_Amelia, I'm here! Where are you darling?" Kol asks, looking around his house._

"_I'm in here Kol!" Amelia replies, from the back room._

_Kol smiles, when she comes into view. "How has your afternoon been treating you so far love?"_

"_Not so good Kol, I thought I had it all figure out and in the end, he still doesn't want me." Amelia replies sobbing._

"_You wouldn't be talking about Damon by any chance would you?" Kol asks._

"_Of course I am, who else?" she asks._

"_You called me over here to talk about Damon and his stupid selfish ways?" he asks getting upset._

"_I would talk to my sister, but she wants nothing to do with vampire business, and I can't talk to Rebekah because she out of town. Damon is absolutely no, because the problem is about him, so you're my only hope." She admits, sitting down on the chair._

"_Why do we have to talk about that dimwit anyways? It's clear to me that he only used you for sex, without thinking about your feeling first." He explains walking over to her, gets down on his knees to sit in front of her. "Amelia as a friend, I'm telling you that you deserve better than him or any of us vampires. We love being manipulative to other people and having our way with them. Is that what you want love, someone to use and manipulate you?" he asks._

_She shakes her head with tears in her eyes. "No I don't want that, but I can't help who I love Kol and that is Damon."_

"_Well, I hope one day you will, for the better." He says._

"_Thank you for understanding, it means a lot to me and I love you for that." She says._

"_Don't have to thank me, you are my friend and I love you." He explains._

"_Wonderful, now help me fine this Full Moon Sacrifice Ritual." She says._

"_Is this spell for my brother Niklaus?" he asks._

"_Why yes it is for Niklaus, he asks me to help him find out how to remove the spell my ancestor but on him. First thing, I would need a moon stone to start with." She replies._

"_Where are we going to get a moon stone from?" he asks._

"_I know exactly who we can ask." She says, with a smile on her face._

"_Who, my significant witch?" he asks._

"_My sister Ernestine of course." She replies._

"_You really think Ernestine is going to give us the moon stone?" he asks curiously._

"_Well Kol, there's one way to fine out right." she says._

"_Right you are!" he replies_

(End of Dream)

"There goes that dream again." I say, waking up out of my sleep. I can't even close my eyes without dreaming about Kol and his past life. Although, I'm a little confused about this dream. If I'm supposed to be dreaming about Amelia breaking the spell my ancestor put on Klaus, then why did Amelia entomb the originals in the first please, especially since Kol is her best friend? This is why I can't wait to continue on with this dream and find out what really happen before the originals were entomb for 100 years.

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello!" I answer picking up my phone.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? How come you didn't call me back last night?" Damon asks.

"Oh, hey Damon, I'm sorry but I was extremely tired last night from track practice yesterday night." I explain, getting up out of bed.

"Oh okay, that explains it. So am I at least going see you after schools today?" he asks.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot. Why don't you coming on campus around my free period and we could have lunch together?" I explain.

"Well alright, I will see you then. I love you." He says.

"Love you too, bye, bye!" I reply, hanging up the phone quickly.

I know what you're probably thinking. Bonnie why would you get back with him after he cheated on you? Well I'm not back with him, and like I said before, I may still love him, but I don't know if I could trust him again. I still want to stay single and meet new people, sooner or later I will find the right guy for. Demon and I are just friends, even know he wants more than that, I on the other hand want nothing of it.

Now I was getting ready for my first class with Professor Shane. I was nearly almost ready when Caroline interrupted me.

"Hey Bon, how did you sleep last night?" Caroline asks, standing in the door way.

"I slept well, lord knows I needed it." I reply, looking at her through the mirror.

"I didn't mean to ease drop on your phone call earlier, but why are you talking to Damon again? I just don't get it, he stands you up more than once in the past and he cheated on you with this psycho bitch Katerine." She explains.

"I don't know either Caroline, you have nothing to worry about, because I'm not planning to take him back."

"I sure hope not, I love you being single and I wish Elena would stop meddling in your love life with Damon."

"She probably just wants to see me happy that's all."

"But aren't you happy?" she asks.

"Most of the time." I reply applying my eye shadow.

"Whatever you do Bonnie, don't give in to him. You are better then this and I want to see you happy, just with somebody else." She explains, chuckling.

I chuckle, "I will try." I reply looking over at the bracelet on her wrist. "Care bear, where did you get that beautiful bracelet?" I ask.

"Oh this?" she says, showing me her diamond bracelet. "Klaus gave it to me as a gift." She explains with a big smile on her face.

"You're seeing him now? But what ever happen to Tyler?" I ask.

"No I'm not seeing him, where just friends and he's been taking me out a lot lately. As for Tyler, he's a lost cause, so that's a whole other story."

"Caroline, I love you hunny, but that is not a friendship bracelet. That's a way of him saying, he wants to woo you into having sex with him."

"Bonnie, would I be crazy if I told you its working?" she asks, with a smile on her face.

I roll my eyes, "Oh god you sound like Lucy and it's sickening. However you're not crazy."

"Good because I really like him and I would like to get to know him more than friends. Besides, I'm not the only one that's been creeping around with original vampires."

"Of course not, Matt is another one." I reply.

"No Bonnie, I was talking about you."

I glare at her, "What do you mean me? What have you heard?"

"Bonnie I know you slept with Kol that night at the party." She replies.

"Who told you such nonsense?" I ask in an outrage lie.

"Matt and Tyler did. What, you didn't think I would find out? I figure you weren't really at some stranger dorm you've just meet that night and your too observant anyways."

"So what I spent the night! What make you think I had sex with him?"

"Because you left you bra in the guy dorm room that morning." She replies.

"Oh god, this can't be happening to me." I say, putting my head in my hands.

"What's the big deal, it was just make up sex after you try to take his head off that night." She explains.

"Caroline you don't understand, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was really drunk and Kol offer to walk me back to my dorm, but I when to his instead. I was really horny and there wasn't a piece of man around except for him. Wait a second, if you knew he had my bra why didn't you return it to me yourself?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip.

Caroline smiles, "Oh that, I thought you would rather have the man that took it off you in the first place, return it back to you."

"Caroline!" I shout.

"I got to go, before I'm late to class, bye!" she says, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Later on that day, I was on my way to meet Damon at the campus café for lunch, then Elena stop me in the hall.

"Bonnie I need to talk to you!" Elena says.

"About what, did something happen?" I reply, continuing to walk.

"Have you wondered why I wasn't in our dorm room this morning?"

"To be honest no, I thought maybe after practice you when to see Stefan or something" I explain.

"Well I didn't and this is why I'm talking to you about it now." She replies.

"If you weren't with Stefan, then who were you with?"

"I hung out with Elijah, after I ran into him last night. I guess he came to visit Kol on campus, because we ended up having dinner together and I ended up falling asleep in a hotel room with him." She says, nervously.

I look at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly, so you telling me you cheated on Stefan?"

"Kind of, we made out and that was it. He knew I didn't want to move any further with him, so we ended up not doing anything." she replies.

"Wow, what a gentlemen." I say.

"Yeah he is and I'm really starting to like him. When I kiss him for the first time last night, I felt – I felt"

"You feel like you can't breathe, your heart beats 100 miles a minute and your legs become weak, from all the chills rushing through your body." I say, finishing for her.

She looks at me in shock, "Wow, that's differently what I was trying to say. Wait, how did you know that Bonnie? Oh, is this about Damon, did you two finally get back together?" she asks.

"No it wasn't about Damon and we didn't get back together. You know what… just forget I said anything okay." I explain.

"Alright sure, when you're ready to talk about it, I will be here."

"Can you do me a favor Elena?"

"Yes of course."

"If you truly like Elijah like you say, then break it off with Stefan before it's too late. Don't wait last minute to be with him, because then you will never know if you're meant to be together. You start having dreams about him thinking what could've been and then nothing." I explain.

"Nothing." she repeats.

"Yeah nothing as in Nona!"

"Yes I get it Bonnie, did something happen to you recently?" she asks.

"No of course not." I chuckle. "Well I have to go, I will see you later." I explain, walking away.

"See you later Bonnie and we are not finish with this conversation!" she shouts, walking in the opposite direction.

I made it to the café 6 minutes later and I saw Damon waiting for me outside.

"Sorry I'm late Damon, I ran into Elena." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine, let's just go inside. I need a drink." Damon says, holding open the door for me.

The minute we walk inside the place, I notice Kol sitting down at a table holding some girls hand, laughing and conversing with her. And for some apparent reason it really bother me. Kol must've realized I was here, because he looks over at me, smirks and then focus his attention back on the red head bimbo.

"What are you looking at?" Damon asks, putting his head over my shoulder and looking over at what I was looking at. He also noticed Kol right away, that's when he walks around me to stand in front of me. I look up at Damon waiting for him to say something, because he was now blocking my view of Kol. "Is being here with him bothering you, do you want to go someplace else to eat?" Damon asks in a serious tone.

"No it's fine, he's not bothering me, we can say here." I reply taking my seat still paying attention to Kol. He must've heard us talking about him, because he looked back over at me with a big grin on his face, so then I looked away.

"What do you want to eat my chocolate kiss?" Damon asks, with a smile on his face.

"Um I will like –"I didn't get to finish my sentence because I heard a loud laughter from behind us. Damon and I turn around to see who was laughing and it was no other then Kol. I don't know what he was laughing at, but I think it had something to do with Damon calling me his chocolate kiss.

"I don't know what his problem is and I don't care. All I want to know is what you want to eat." Damon says.

"Just get me a cheese burger, fries and a coke." I reply.

"Alright." He replies walking over to the counter.

I try to keep my attention off Kol and his new female friend. I really didn't want to be sucked into Kol's deep brown eyes, his dashing smile, his handsome face and most of all, his charming personality even when he's being a jerk. Wait, what am I saying? I can't be interested in Kol, this is not what I wanted, or is it?

"Here you go my significant witch." Damon says placing my food down on the table.

"What did you call me?" I ask, now paying attention to Damon.

"I called you my significant other, why did I say something wrong?" he asks.

"No your fine, I just had an epiphany that's all." I reply, digging into my burger.

"About what, the fact that you completely lost your mind?" he asks, getting worry.

My focus was on Kol again and this time they wasn't at the table anymore, they were standing by the front door and shared a kiss goodbye with each other. My emotions got the best of me and I mumble a quick spell to break them apart.

"Bonnie what is wrong with you? You haven't listened to anything I said just now." Damon says. "Bonnie!" he shouts.

When I finish mumbling the spell Kol and the girl he was making out with, when flying apart for each other. Kol when flying over a table knocking it over and his little friend when flying against the wall. The whole crowd grasp in shock, wondering how did this happen. Damon looks over at the event that just accrued to him and then he looks back over at me.

"Did you do that?" he asks, pointing at the scene in back of him.

"Ah, no, let's get out of here." I say getting up quickly from my seat and picking up my basket of food.

"But I haven't finished my drink yet!" he complains.

"Well take it with you!" I yell rushing out the front door.

"I'm coming!" he says, picking up his drink and leaving the café.

We continue to walk down the street and every now and then I would look back to see if Kol was following us.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Damon asks.

"Talk about what Damon?"

"Why you're acting completely different all of a sudden? Why Kol and his lady friend were laid out like a hurricane hit them? Bonnie I don't know what's going on with you and I'm worry about you, but you have to tell me what's going on in that noggin of yours."

"Nothing going on Damon, just leave it alone." I explain, trying to hold back the tears.

"Did Kol do something to you? If he did something to you Bonnie, I swear I'll break every bone in his body." Damon says, getting angry.

"It's nothing okay, just leave it alone!" I shout, closing me eyes letting a tear drop.

"You fuck him didn't you?!" he yells.

I shake my head a first, than nod.

"Oh come on! Are you serious right now? How could you do this to me, how could you do this to us?!"

"I don't fucking no Damon and if I did I would tell you! It just happen okay, I got really drunk and ask him to have sex with me, and I was completely desperate!" I admit.

"And now you have feelings for him?" he asks.

"I don't want to say I do feelings for him, because I don't know what I feel or think anymore. Damon, we had a good run together and I still love you with all my heart, but I can never see myself with you again. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from, because I will still like to be friends."

"Bonnie don't do this to me, I work so hard to get you back, and I'm not going to lose you to my best friend! Sure I made some mistakes, sure I've been in love with someone else and yes I could be outspoken and do things that hurt people feelings. But that won't change the love I feel for you in the past several months. I can't take losing the woman I love to someone else, that's like a brother to me." He explains.

"I never said you were losing me to him Damon, so don't put words in my mouth."

"You may not have said it, but my mind tells me otherwise. I will always love you, even if I have to fight original vampire for you." He says, holding my face in his hands.

I nod, "I will try to remember that Damon."

"Good or else I would have to repeat myself into you get it through your head." He replies.

"I –I got head over to my next class." I explain starting to walk away.

"Okay, I will call you tonight then?"

"Yeah, you can call me." I reply, turning on my heel and leaving.

* * *

Classes when by pretty slowly today and all I wanted to do is, get inside my bed and go to sleep. Lord knows what tomorrow will be like, so I better get a head start on getting some rest. The minute I got to my dorm room, I took out my keys and unlock the door. I guess the girls weren't here yet, because the lights were turn off and their beds were made. I turn off the lights and walk over to my bed without looking at who was already in it. Then I finally looked up, releasing Kol was laid back in my bed looking at me.

"AHH! How the fuck did you get inside my room?!" I scream.

"I didn't break in if that's what you think. Blonde let me in earlier before she left, I told her we had some important to talk about." Kol explains.

"I have nothing to say to you Kol, now get out of my room!" I yell pointing to the door.

"No!" he shouts.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me bitch! You humiliated me today Bonnie! What do you have to say for yourself?" Kol shouts.

"Okay one, that's one to many bitches you called me in one month Kol. Two, you need to get the heck out of my room before I throw you out!" I explain, opening up the door for him to leave.

He walks over to me with a pissed off expression on his face, then he slams the door shut, locking me and him inside the room. I slowly walk backward, trying to get away from him.

"Now you listen to me witch! I don't know what your problem is or why you're so damn pigheaded? I did everything you ask of me, I stay away from you, I didn't tell anyone about us sleeping together and I sure enough block you out of my life. You're acting like a child and I don't appreciate it." He explains.

"Fuck you! Is that something to be proud about? Guess what Kol? I don't give a shit on what you're trying to accomplish, because it doesn't work with me." I yell.

He appeared in front of me, grabbing a lock of hair. It was hard for me to break away from his grip, so I struggle to keep my eyes off him. "I'm sick and tired of that disrespectful mouth of yours. You either going to respect me or else I will end your life before you know it. Either you want me around or you don't, because tired of waiting for you to make up your mind. I'm not your boy toy or any other guy you brain fucked Bonnie! Just do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone!" he shouts, letting go of my hair and pushing me on the bed.

I stared at him in shock, as he grabs his bag about to leave my present. He was about to turn the knob, but I open up my big mouth. "Kol wait! Please don't go!" I yell, as he didn't make any sudden movement. I got up off the bed and ran over to him, standing behind him. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to embarrass you today and I never meant to hurt your feelings or push you away like that. What I'm trying to say is, I really like you and maybe one day I would like to be with you, but I can't right now because I'm not ready. After Damon cheated on me with another female, I don't know if I can trust another guy anymore and I'm just so confused." I explain, crying hysterically.

He turns around, grabbing my face with his hand. "Believe me when I say this, I will do whatever it take to make you trust and feel again Bonnie. You just have to trust me and stop trying to push me away. I like you a lot too and I would love to be a part of your life. But that's only if you let me be." He says.

I nod, "I want you apart of my life if that's okay with you?"

I nod, "Then it's done, I'm all your now." he replies kissing me passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he carries me over to my bed. He lays me down slowly one the bed and lay down on top of me. He starts to suck on my neck as I moaned out in pleasure. Then my phone started to rings, I looked at cell phone and it was no other then Damon Salvatore calling me. I put my phone down on my night stand, ignoring his phone calls. Then I grab Kol by his face kissing him hard on the lips, anxious for him to make love and dig his fangs into me once more.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; sorry there were no smuts for this chapter. But I will probably write it for the next one. Let me know what your guys think and I will try to update soon. Peace!


	9. Priceless Moments Part 1

Chapter 9: Priceless Moments Part 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Just to let everyone know, Bonnie and Kol are not officially together and they won't be for some chapters to come. They will go through some bumpy roads in this story and I want to write some twist and turns, so it may get a little more interesting. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys and I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

"_For god sakes Kol, will you please get inside?!" Amelia shouts._

"_No I cannot go inside Amelia!" Kol shouts back._

"_And why the hell not?" she asks._

"_Well… let us think shall we. Maybe it's the fact that Ernestine hates all vampires and she wants curse us all into __obliteration." _

_Amelia chuckles, "Oh Kol, as long as I got you with me, you have nothing to worry about. Plus my sister is harmless; she won't lay a hand on you."_

_Kol sigh, "Sadly it's not her hand I'm worried about." _

"_What? Kol just please come inside with me!" she begs._

"_Alright I'll come inside. However, if she pulls anything on me, anything at all, that gives me the legal rights as a vampire to feed on her into she quavers in agony, begging me to stop. Am I clear enough for you darling?"_

"_Clear as glass Kol. Are we going inside now?" _

"_Unfortunately yes." He replies about to walk inside. "By the way darling, don't beg anymore it's obnoxious not very becoming of you." _

_Amelia was taken aback by this, "Come again, where are you talking about? I have never begged you before a day in my life."_

"_You may have never begged me before. Although, I'm heard from other people you have." _

"_Damon!" she whispers._

"_Yes Damon!" Kol repeats. "You should be more careful who you beg to have sex with." _

"_You're absolutely right Kol, from this day forward I Amelia Bennett, solemnly swear to never disgrace myself in such dysfunctional behavior with Damon again."_

"_I hope your right Amelia, because that was more than enough information that I needed to know._

_Amelia giggles, "Sorry I got a bit carried away."_

"_No big deal, let's just go inside and get this over."_

_(Inside Ernestine Home)_

"_Ernestine, are you decent?!" Amelia shouts._

"_Oh course I'm decent." Ernestine replies walking inside the kitchen. "When have I never been decent?" she asks her._

"_Because there has never been a time I didn't walk in on you taking a bath or getting dress." Amelia replies._

"_It's not my fault you show up at awkward times like –"Ernestine stops in track. "Amelia did you bring a guest with you?" she asks._

"_Why yes I did and don't be rude Ernestine, he's my friend." Amelia explains. "Kol come in here." she says pulling his hand._

_Ernestine eyes widen, "Amelia, how dare you bring an original vampire into my house!"_

"_I'm glad you notice that darling." Kol says with a smirk._

_Ernestine glares at Kol, "What were you thinking, what is the meaning of this?!"_

_Amelia puts her hands out in defends, "Please Ernestine, before you jump into any conclusions. Will you please just hear me out?"_

_She glares at Kol once more, "Hurry up and make it fast!"_

"_We need the moonstone that mom gave you before she died." Amelia says._

"_And what exactly do you need it for?" Ernestine asks anxiously._

"_We need it for a spell to help his brother Niklaus break a curse. Apparently one of our ancestors casted the spell on him." Amelia explains._

"_Have you ever heard of the __Full Moon Sacrifice Ritual?" Kol asks._

_Ernestine smirks, "Yes I have and you need a doppelganger to use it."_

"_Katerine is a doppelganger, but now it's useless to even try because she a vampire." Amelia says._

"_Right, thanks to our mother Emily, she help Katerine get away and then she became a vampire. Amelia this is not the first time Niklaus has try to break the spell our ancestor casted on him." Ernestine explains._

_Amelia glances at Kol, "Well maybe your right, but can I possibly still have the moon stone anyways?"_

"_Sure, you can have yours, but I'm keeping mine for safe keeping." Ernestine replies._

"_There are two moonstones?" Kol and Amelia ask._

"_Yes one belongs to you and one belongs to me." Ernestine says, removing a stone from the wall and taking out the moonstone. "This one is yours, I thought you be asking for it sooner or later."_

"_If you knew that, how come you didn't tell me before?" Amelia asks curiously._

"_Because as your older sister, I was hoping you make a wise decision by using it Amelia." Ernestine explains passing her the moonstone. "And I was also hoping you stop vandalizing with vampires and grow up, but I see nothing has change." She says smirking at Kol._

"_Watch your mouth witch; I don't have time for your sharp tongue today." Kol says. "Let's go Amelia, you got what you came for and now is time for us to leave." He explains walk out the door._

"_Thanks sis, this means a lot to me." Amelia says about to walk out._

"_It's a sure thing, little sis." Ernestine replies. "By the way, Amelia!" she shouts getting her attention. "Remember what mom told us before she was burned alive?" _

"_She told us to stay out of original business and never get involved with vampires, because they will turn on you in a heartbeat, that's what their known for best." Amelia replies._

"_Remember that Amelia, all of our ancestors are watching you, try and make them proud for a change." Ernestine says._

_(Back at Amelia home)_

"_A penny for you thought gorgeous?" Kol asks._

"_Ah it's nothing." Amelia replies._

"_Do you believe what she said about vampires?" he asks._

_She glances up at me, "What? Oh no, that's just Ernestine talking nonsense."_

"_She right you know, about vampires turning on other, especially ones they love." He explains._

"_Not all vampires. For example, you, Damon and Rebekah. You 3 are rather dainty in my opinion." She says with a smile._

"_Precisely yes, but we can also be quite mean so don't test us. You couldn't possibly understand what we are capable of doing to sweet, beautiful, kind people like you." He explains._

_Amelia nods, "I'll take my chances._

"_Amelia!" Damon shouts coming inside the house._

"_Where in here Damon!" She shouts back._

"_Hey Kol, I was wondering if I can talk to Amelia in private." Damon says staring at Amelia with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah sure, you don't have a problem with that, do you Kol?" she asks._

_Kol shakes his head, "No, it's fine, I was just leaving." He says giving Amelia a kiss on the cheek._

"_Same time tomorrow right Kol?" she asks with a smile._

"_Yes I'll be here." He replies turning on his heel to leave._

"_Kol let's get drinks later okay?" Damon says with a wink._

"_Sure thing mate." Kol say putting on a fake smile, then leave outside the front door._

_(End of dream)_

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up!" Elena yells. My eyes open up and I see Elena standing over me. "You do realize it's 2 in the afternoon right." She says.

"What!" I yell sitting up quickly on my bed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?" I ask, climbing out of bed.

"Bonnie it's a Saturday; you really think I was going to wake you up after the way you've been partying last night? I don't think so, besides I learned my lesson from the last party thank you very much." Elena explains pulling out a book.

"Shit! Lucy going to kill me." I complain looking through my dresser for clothes.

Elena giggle, "Just tell her you overslept, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine."

"You don't get it, I'm supposed to meet Lucy for lunch and then we're supposed get ready and go to a Jazz concert later on tonight." I explain walking over to the bathroom.

"Oh you too? Elijah also invited me to a Jazz concert tonight, what a coincidence." Elena says.

"Oh well –"

"Did you guys say you were going to a concert?!" Caroline yells coming out of the bathroom in her towel.

I sigh, "Don't tell me you're going too?" I ask.

"Yes I am Klaus invited me. Even though he's only been out of the coffin for nearly a year, Klaus and his siblings took a liking in Jazz music." Carolina explains.

"So that means you're going then?" I ask.

"Ah yeah, this should be fun." Caroline replies with smile.

"Guys do you think I should go?" Elena asks.

"Sure why not, what you waiting for?" Caroline replies.

"Elena, please don't tell me you didn't accept his invite to the concert yet?" I ask.

"Yes! I mean no, I didn't say yes only because I'm worried about Stefan finding out." She explains.

"It's just a concert, Stefan will be alright." I explain.

"Yeah, what is he going to do? Snap everyone neck from talking to his precious Elena." Caroline chuckles.

"That's where you when wrong Caroline. Did you forget that Stefan was once the ripper?" Elena says.

"Stefan wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it has something to do with the people he cares about." I explain.

Caroline glances at me, "You want to know what I thinking Elena? Fuck him!"

"What do you mean fuck him? He my freaking boyfriend!" Elena shouts.

"You're going to this concert and you're going to have a good time with Elijah. So whatever plans you have with Mr. Salvatore will just have to wait for another day." Caroline explains.

Elena bites her bottom lips, "I guess you're right. When was the last time we did anything extraordinary as a group and Lucy will be there, this should be fun?"

"So it's a date." Caroline says. "Wait a second." She says looking over at me.

"What, why are you staring at me?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"You're the only one who doesn't have a date for this Jazz concert tonight. I know Lucy has a date because she dating Finn, you on the other hand have no one." Caroline explains.

"I have a date." I reply.

"Oh really, who are you going with then?" Elena asks. Caroline glances at her then looks back at me, with a smile on her face, waiting for me to answer.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and then open them again. "I'm going to the concert with Kol tonight."

"Holy shit! Who would've ever thought this day would come." Caroline says.

"How come I wasn't aware that you were seeing Kol? I wonder why I haven't seen Damon around lately. You're dating his best friend, that's priceless." Elena chuckles.

"No…not priceless, Kol and I are just friends and nothing more." I explain.

"Oh yeah dude! I think Bonnie prefers to call them friends with benefits. You're fucking him and I know it, simple as that." Caroline says.

"Oh god Caroline, just please stay out of my sex life. And you Elena, your making me feel like some type of common whore." I explain.

"You're not a whore Bonnie, you've only been with 3 guys your whole life and 2 of them you were in a serious relationship with." Elena says.

"Oh Bonnie, Lucy calling you." Caroline says passing me my phone.

I answer, "Hello, Lucy! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Just give me a half hour and I will meet you at Carrel Barrel….Alright see you there, bye!" I shout throwing my cellphone down. "We'll talk more later, right now I have to hop into the shower!" I yell running into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

(Carrel Barrel Restaurant)

"I am so sorry Lucy!" I explain hugging her.

"It's okay Bonnie, this is not the first time you haven't been late." Lucy says with a smile on her face.

"See about that…I overslept." I reply giving a pleasant grin.

"Uh-huh, Partying all night weren't you?" she asks.

"Yes that too." I laugh.

Lucy laugh also, "I can see that B, and since you were late, Finn and Kol kept me company for the last 2 hours."

My eyes widen, "You mean they're here?"

"Yes they are hear, they are at a table waiting for us now." Lucy replies.

"Alright, well let's go then." I explain walking inside.

The minute we step foot in front of our table, Kol greed me with a smile, kisses me hand and pulls out my chair for me to sit down. "Well, don't you look ecstatic to see me?" Kol asks.

"Not so much, I gotten used to you by now." I reply with a hinting smile. "Hey Finn, how's things?" I ask talking to him now.

"Things are good Bonnie, thanks for asking. The real question is how long have you and Kol been getting along and seeing each other? I remember a time, when you guys wanted to break each other neck." Finn explains.

Kol and I glance over at each other as blush appears on our faces.

"Which was not too long ago, now we're sitting here at Carrel Barrel like a big happy family." Lucy says with a grin on her face

"Kol and I are not dating, we're just friends." I explain drinking my raspberry lemonade.

"She right, Bonnie not ready for another relationship and we learned to have an understanding with each other." Kol smiles at me.

"Oh, well that's too bad brother, I can't remember the last time you've ever been with a girl you actually liked." Finn says.

"Finn, can we not talk about this here please." Kol says getting frustrated.

"What are you a shame of? You are my little brother and I care about your wellbeing." Finn argues back.

"I can take care of myself Finn. Why do you think, I sign up for college? Because I was tired of you, Niklaus and Elijah always trying to tell me how to run my life. So I left, anything else would be better than living in my all 3 of my brother's shadow and I'm tired of being the black sheep of the family." Kol explains

I glance back and forth at the two Mikaelson brother's speck.

"I seriously didn't know you felt that way Kol, but you're not the only one getting sick and tired of being told what to do. Where family Kol and ever since we became vampires and our mother died, we bound to never leave each other side and that the only rule I've been living by for a thousand years." Finn explains.

"Well I think it's time to break the rule don't you think?" Kol asks him. Everyone at the table came silent.

"Excuse me Bonnie." Lucy says getting my attention off the guys. "Can I have a word with you please?" she asks getting up.

"Ah, yeah sure. We will be right back guys." I say getting up.

"What was that in there?" Lucy asks me, walking into the bathroom.

"Are you talking about the guys conversation?" I reply confused.

"No, between you and Kol." She says.

I giggle, "What about it? Lucy…Kol and I are just friends who enjoy casual sex together every now and then.

"You two are made for each other, why wait? Please don't tell me this is about Damon again? Because I'm sick and tired of hearing about him." She complains.

"It's not about Damon okay, I'm through with him. This is about my mix feelings for Kol, which he knows about them already." I explain.

Lucy shakes her head, "That not mix feelings Bonnie, that's called insecurity which you have."

"I am not insecure! I like the way things are going between Kol and I, it gives me time to focus on my studies and be on the track team. And still be able to enjoy good dick whenever I want." I say crossing my arms together.

Lucy steps up to me and crossing her arms as well. "Tell me Bonnie, do you think that's what Kol wants? I see the way he looks at you, it's almost like he's been through this before and he deserve better, especially from you."

"What do you want me to do if I'm not ready?!" I shout.

"Then find a god damn way already! Because I'm tired of you making excuses Bonnie, you're becoming a bit too selfish for me. Stop giving people advice if you can't even take your own advice." She explains.

I was taken aback by this, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Know about what Bonnie?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"About me giving advice to others." I reply.

She shakes her head again, "You know what, It's doesn't even matter anymore. I have nothing else to say to you." She says walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Late on that evening, the girls and I decided it was best to get dress at Lucy house. Even though, Lucy and I kind of avoid specking to each other for the rest of the day. Every now and then we would share a few words, just because we were in each other's presence. I love my cousin to death and I know she only want what's best for me, but why can't I have what I want? No one ever said I wasn't going to give Kol a chance, just not now. Who knows, maybe there's better opportunities out there later on if life and I'm not taking any chances.

"Bonnie are you ready the limo here?" Elena asks.

"I will be out in just a second." I reply sobbing.

"Bonnie are you crying?" she asks coming inside the bathroom and closing the door.

"I will be fine Elena, so what if my cousins isn't specking to me as much, so what if I'm haven casual sex with a vampire I have mix feelings for and so what if my god damn ex-boyfriend cheated on me with a vampire he once claim to love! So what if I'm a complete rack, crying over things that I need to face in life." I say crying.

"Please don't cry, everything will be alright and whatever problems you're having with Lucy, things will fall into place." She explains.

I shake my head, "No it won't Elena, I am a very selfish person and nothing going to change that, because I've been trying that for almost a year now."

"Then keep going, don't stop now because you've hit a few bumpy roads along the way. Life too short to be sitting here crying your sorrows away. You're better than this Bonnie and I would know that because you've been my best friend since we were in diapers together. Stop complaining and deal with it life, like I've have for some time now."

"Your right Elena, I am so sorry." I say hugging her.

"It's okay, just please stop crying." She says pulling away from the hug. "You're smearing your make-up; let me fix it up for you."

_Knock, knock!_

"Bonnie is Elena in there with you?!" Caroline asks.

"Yes she is, we will be out in a second." I reply.

"Okay!" she replies.

"So what did you tell Stefan we were doing tonight?" I ask.

"I told Stefan I got invited to a concert tonight by your cousin Lucy." She replies.

"What did he say?"

"He said okay, he will see me sometime tomorrow for lunch or dinner. I guess it wasn't such a big deal to him because he said he was going to spend more time with Damon."

"How is Damon lately, I haven't heard from him?"

Elena chuckles. "He gotten worst, Stefan said Damon hasn't been like this since Katerine choice Stefan over him. So his drinking got a lot worst and he hasn't left the house as much. I don't know what Stefan is planning to do with Damon, but he needs to fix it fast."

"Do you think this has something to do with me?" I ask curiously.

Elena sighs, "I do and Stefan does too. I don't think Damon ever going to be able to let this one go."

"Well he should've thought about this before." I explain.

"And I completely agree with you, it was a low blow on his part." She says with a small smile.

"We should get going." I explain.

"Yes you right, concert starts in an hour from now, let's get out of here." She says, opening the bathroom door and letting me out first.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Lucy asks, grabbing her clutch.

"Yea because the limo is waiting for us down stairs." Caroline says.

"I think where ready, right Bonnie." Elena says looking over at me.

I nod, "Yeah where ready."

We all arrive down stair, with a limo waiting for us just outside my cousin town house. We walk outside and the first person to appear outside of the car was Klaus, then Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Matt. I seriously did not know Matt was coming; it was a bit of a shock for me. Everyone was dress up and looked so nice, it was like prom all over again and I couldn't wait. I have to say, Kol looked charmingly handsome tonight and I hope we can make it through the night with clothes on, because it might just get a little out of control.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; I have some many plans for next chapter. The chapter will involve around the concert and I can't wait to write all the drama that's will be in that chapter. Please review and I will be back next week. Peace!


	10. Priceless Moments Part 2

Chapter 10: Priceless Moments Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate. Here's part two and I hope you everyone enjoys this.

* * *

_Previous Chapter: We all arrive down stair, with a limo waiting for us just outside my cousin town house. We walk outside and the first person to appear outside of the car was Klaus, then Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Matt. I seriously did not know Matt was coming; it was a bit of a shock for me. Everyone was dress up and looked so nice, it was like prom all over again and I couldn't wait. I have to say, Kol looked charmingly handsome tonight and I hope we can make it through the night with clothes on, because it might just get a little out of control._

"Well don't you look ravishingly beautiful tonight Bonnie." Kol say taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Thank you Kol, you charmingly handsome yourself." I smirk.

"Let's get back to reality darling, when have I ever not looked handsome?" he smirks.

"Let me see." I say taking the time to think to myself. "There was the time when I first meet you and to be honest I didn't think you were very attractive, especially with the butt chin you have going on down there." I lie pointing to my chin.

He squint his eyes at me in disbelief, "you fib darling, that's a bunch of crab you just said. You knew from the jump, that you were head over hills for me and now you can't keep your hands off me. However, if that's the way you want to play, then you got it. I don't like your willows peak, it makes you look like a bird and I also think you're too short, you remind me of a dwarfs and I like my women taller."

My mouth open in shock and all I could do was chuckle. "Oh I see, you have a few jokes up your sleeves. Okay, just don't expect to get anything from me tonight and I mean that Kol. By the way, I'm not that short!"

"Oh… calm on Bonnie! I think I'll survive and it's not like I haven't been for the last thousand years. Now let's get technical, Bonnie you wouldn't last one evening without getting your claws into me. Once I'm finish romancing you around, by the end of the night you're going to wish you didn't refuse me." He explains.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I think you got yourself a bet." I say taking his hand and in mine and shaking it.

Kol nods, "Like-wise."

"That's wonderful." Klaus says walking over to us. "As much as I would love to hear you two bickering and chatting about nothing. Although, I would love to get to a concert even more." he smiles. "So chop-chop and let's get this show on the road, I don't have all night listening to you two love birds" He explains walking back over to the limo.

"Your brother is completely high strung." I chuckle walking over to the limo.

"Certainly, I've been keeping a low profile for many years because of him." Kol smiles letting me in the limo first.

"And I can see why." I reply.

About a half hour later, the limo got to the Jazz concert approximately 20 minutes before the concert starts. Everyone was dress up so elegant and there was a lot of older people there also. We stepped out of the limo and carried on our separate ways. Kol led me over to the bar where they sold liquor, wine and all type of beverage.

"What would you like to drink beautiful?" Kol asks.

"Mm, I want a dessert wine but I don't know which one to pick." I reply thinking.

"She will have the Madeira and I will have the Port wine." Kol says talking to the bartender.

"What did you order me?" I ask.

"A sweet wine of course, what do you think I told him?" he replies turning us around to leave.

"Where are we going, don't you have to wait for him to serve us the wine?" I asks looking back.

"No Bonnie, that's what they have waitresses for. Trust me, they will bring our drinks to the table, once their ready and stop asking me a million and one questions." He explains.

"Oh sorry, I've never been somewhere like this before." I say looking around in excitement.

"I figure that, so I'm guess you'll be enjoying yourself tonight." He says pulling out the chair for me to sit.

"You damn right I will." I reply sitting down in my seat.

"Hey Bonnie." Rebekah greets.

"Hey Rebekah." I smile.

"You look extremely happy tonight." She comments.

I grin, "Yes I am and to be honest this is my first concert, so excuse me if I'm a little jippery tonight."

"Absolutely, you're not the only one that's excited trust me." She explains.

"Rebekah, I know we haven't talk in a while, so I was wondering about how things were going between you and Matt." I explain.

"We're fantastic, I can't complain. Matt's great, so I give him bonus points for that and never in my thousands of years have I had a real man that care about me like he does. Well I though Stefan did, but sometimes your first love isn't what they always seem to be." She says.

"That's right Stefan was your first love and then he trick you." I remain myself.

Rebekah shrugs her shoulders, "I mean things happen for a reason right?"

"Yes they do." I reply thinking about Damon.

"Bonnie." Kol whispers in my ear. "I don't mean to interrupt my sister and your conversation, but I believe I'm still here." He explains.

"Oh sorry Kol." I reply. "Excuse me Rebekah, your brothers getting antsy so let me pay more attention to him."

"No problem, we will have more time to talk later on tonight." She replies.

"Okay." I say turning around to look back at Kol. "Happy now?" I ask with a smile.

"Most definitely." He replies with a grin on his face.

"Your drinks." The waitress says setting our drinks down on the table.

"Thanks you." I say with a smile.

"Yes thank you." Kol says passing her a $20 dollar bill.

"Kol that was a lot of money." I say curiously.

"That called being generous and when you're being generous to people, then more free wine will come." He explains, putting on a smirk afterwards.

"Kol you have a way with word." I answer shaking my head.

"I will take that as a compliment." He replies drinking his wine.

"Oh good, the concert about to start." I say.

"Bonnie!" Caroline whispers.

I look at her from across the table, waiting for her to say something. She mouths the words, _come with me to the bathroom_ and I sigh, mouthing the words, _why right now?_ "Excuse me Kol; I'm going to use the little ladies room."

"Right now Bonnie? The concert just started." He complains.

"Yeah I know, but Caroline needs to talk to me right now." I say getting up and following Caroline. Elena got up and follow us to the bathroom; I'm guessing Caroline need to talk to her also. The second we got into the bathroom, I close the door behind me and look at them strangely. "What the big emergency? Kol already pissed off that I left."

"Klaus is pissed off that I left also, but do you think I care?" Caroline asks.

I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"So did something happen, what's the reason why you made us get up from our seats?" Elena asks.

"Dude this is important, something going to happen tonight and I can feel it." Caroline explain anxiously.

Elena and I laugh.

"What so Funny about that?" she asks.

"Dude your paranoid, nothing going to happen tonight besides a lot off dancing and some drinking." I explain.

"I agree with Bonnie, you made me come out here tonight Caroline and I'm going to enjoy myself without having to worry about Stefan okay?" Elena explains.

Caroline nods, "Okay you guys, you two might be right.

Lucy walk in, "What's going on in here, why are you 3 in here instead of enjoying the concert out there?" she asks.

"Sorry Lucy, it was me that asks them to come in here. I felt like something bad was going to happen tonight." Caroline explains.

"Yeah, she's paranoid but there's nothing a little Jazz music won't do to help it." Elena smiles.

"It's okay Caroline. However, you 3 need to get your asses back out there and have a good time. The guys don't look too happy right now, trust me." Lucy explains.

"We believe you, where going." Caroline smiles and leave. Elena left right out behind her and I was about to leave but my cousin stops me.

"Can I talk to you for a second Bonnie?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asks.

"Okay for one, I don't like the sudden silent between us. Number two, you are my cousin and I love you no matter what we go through and number three, I'm sorry about earlier, I was completely out of line." She explains rolling her eyes.

"It's okay Lucy; some of the things you said were completely true." I says.

She smiles, "I'm glad you are saying that, because I thought I would've had to choke it out of you."

I chuckle, "No there will be no need for that."

"Good, now give me a hug." She say wrapping her arms around me. We pull apart after a couple of seconds of making up.

"We should probably get going." I say.

"Yeah you're right, let's go!" she says pulling me out of the bathroom.

* * *

We walked back out to the lawn where the concert was playing at. Finn walks over to Lucy and takes her by the hand.

"Dance with me my love." Finn says. "

"Sure." Lucy replies glancing at me. "Bonnie go fine Kol." She tells me walking away.

I walking back over to the table and Kol already had four glasses of wine and I knew he was probably pissed off at me.

"Hey Kol, what are you doing?" I ask with a weak smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing Bonnie?" he asks as a smart remark.

"Drinking your sorrows away." I reply chuckling.

He stand up, turns around and stares at me in angers. "Do I look like Damon to you Bonnie? Is this nothing but a big joke to you?"

"I –I, no Kol of course not and I'm sorry for leaving you here alone like this. You have to understand, Caroline needed me and I –"

"Will you for once stop putting other people first before your own personal needs?" Kol asks pissed off.

I shake my head, but before I could even say anything he laughs.

"Well of course not, why do I even bother." He says about to walk away. "You know what? I'm done with you Bonnie."

"But Kol, you didn't give me a chance to explain." I says,

"What else is there to explain? Nothing going to change and you're just going to get older and bitter as the years go by." He says rudely.

I tried to ignore what he just said. "I'm here now, that's all that matter. Can we just enjoy the rest of our night and dance the night away?" I ask putting on a smile.

"No we can't, I will find somebody else that worth my time to dance with. Enjoy the rest of your night Bonnie." He says walking away.

I stare at him walking over to some girl at a table and asking her to dance. They walk over to the dance floor and started to slow dance to the Jazz music. I walk over to the dance floor, so I could try and find Lucy. This is turning out to be the worst night ever. I found her and Finn dancing and they looked like they were having a wonderful time. Do I want to interrupt them now? Well no, so I walk the opposite way confused about what I wanted to do.

"Bonnie!" Caroline calls me.

"Yes Caroline?" I asks walking over to her and Klaus on the dance floor.

"Where Kol?" she asks.

"Yeah where is my brother?" Klaus asks with a smirk on his face.

"He dumb me tonight, where through." I reply sadly.

"I didn't know you guys were going out to begin with." Klaus comments.

"That's not what she meant Klaus. Bonnie and Kol had a thing going on and he just dump her as his date tonight." Caroline explains.

"Oh, that's terrible. Excuse my brother Bonnie, he could be completely vile." Klaus explains.

"I can see that, obviously." I reply.

"Dance with him Bonnie, I need to tinkle badly." Caroline says walking away.

"May I have this dance Bonnie?" Klaus asks.

"Yes you may." I reply taking his hand and slow dancing with him.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he asks looking down at me.

"Thanks you Klaus, you're not so bad looking yourself." I tell him.

"So those dreams you've been having, did you fine anything yet about the mood stone?"

"Nothing much, it was mostly about Kol, Amelia and Damon friendship. Only other thing I found out so far is that Amelia was looking for a spell to break the curse put on you and she needs a moonstone to do it." I explain.

"Very good Bonnie, you're getting closer. Soon I will have all the information I need to break the curse." He explains.

"What's wrong with just being the way you are, do you really need all this power?" I ask.

"Bonnie, I am a hybrid and I want more people out there to be like me."

"You want more people to be like you, so you wouldn't feel alone in this world." I guessed.

"Exactly my point love! That's what I've been trying to do for many years." He says.

"But aren't you happy with the sibling you have?"

"Of course I am, but they are not hybrid and that's what I need in my life to be completed." He admits.

"I understand." I blurt out.

"You do love?" he asks pulling my face up.

I nod, "Yes I do."

"Kol is stupid if he gives up on you." He says with his hand under my chin.

"You really think that?" I ask trying to hold back the tears.

"Darling, I know so." He reply pulling me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. The kiss was great but Kol will away be my number one favorite. Reason why? He gives me butterflies in my stomach, my body starts to shake with chills and I get really hot and tempted when I'm with Kol. This was a prefect kiss and the prefect moment to do it, just with the wrong guy. Finally we pull apart, registering everything that just happen and step a few feet away from each other.

* * *

"Bonnie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon asks from behind me.

I turn around quickly, facing the man I didn't want to see right now. "Damon what are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

"Don't worry about that okay! Now why was your lips on Klaus? Whatever happen to your feeling Kol huh?" Damon asks rudely.

"You kiss Klaus?" Caroline asks walking over to me.

"Caroline, I am so sorry it was a mistake." I explain.

"Save it, just because you can't keep a man doesn't mean you can jump on mine!" Caroline shouts.

"Caroline don't blame Bonnie, it was mean that kiss her and if you're going to blame somebody then it should be me, it was a mistake." Klaus explains.

"The both of you stay away from me and I mean it!" Caroline shouts running away.

"But Caroline!" I yell trying to chase after her.

"Don't worry about her, I got this love." Klaus says speeding off.

"Hello I'm still here Bonnie." Damon says.

"Go away Damon, I want nothing to do with you!" I shout trying to walk in a different direction. However, when I look the other way I couldn't believe what I saw before my eyes. Stefan looked mad and there was a possibility that he wanted to kill Elijah.

"Stefan before you jump to conclusion it's not what you think. I was just enjoying a dance with my friend and that's it." Elena explain putting her hands out in defends.

"You're lying Elena and I'm though playing these fucking games with you. All those times you said you were busy, was all just a lie and a bunch of bullshit! How could you do this to me and how could you do this to us?!" Stefan asks about to attack.

Elijah was now a vampire and he step in front of Elena to protect her.

"Go home Stefan! You're really doing to attack a innocent girl that love you?!" Elijah yells. The whole crowd scatters and runs for their lives.

"Fuck you! You're the one I want!" Stefan shouts attacking Elijah. They were tussling on the ground fighting and the crowd scatters, running for their lives.

"Bonnie, where do you thinking you're going?" Damon says grabbing my arm.

"Get off me Damon! I told you to leave me the hell alone!" I yell trying to break free of his grip.

"Why? So you can whore around with the next original?" he asks piss off.

"Leave her alone Damon!" Elena yells.

"You mind your own fucking business Elena! You're just another fucking whore! Damon yells.

At that moment, we heard a long scream from behind us. So all 3 of us turn around in shock, watching Stefan dig his fangs into Elijah neck trying to take his head off. Stefan wasn't giving up, he continues to try and take him down. At that sudden moment, Elijah pulls Stefan heart out of his chest. Elena and I grasp in horror, while Damon stares in shock at his brother falling lifeless to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Elena cried out.

Damon picks me up and carries me away, "Let go of me Damon!" I scream beating his back. He continue to run and didn't listen to anything I had to say.

"Damon let her go!" Kol yells.

"I'm going to tell you like I told Elena, mind your on fucking business Kol, she mine." Damon says.

"She is my business Damon, not let Bonnie go." Kol say nicely.

"How is she your business? You wasn't even there when she had her lips on the next original." Damon explains

"No I wasn't and I don't care because that's not the point. The point is I need you to put her down and let her go!" Kol shouts.

"Make me bitch!" Damon shouts. "Come on, make me!" he roars in anger.

Kol speeds over to us and knocks Damon and tumble to the ground. I fell down on my back felling a sharp pain taking over me. Damon and Kol were hissing at each other and showing off their fangs. I back up against a tree, because I didn't want to be in the middle of their fight. Damon goes after Kol first; somehow Kol grabs Damon up by the throat bringing him down to the ground. Damon grab something out of his pocket and stab Kol in the chest with it. I look at them in horror, trying to get up off the ground. Damon takes one glance at me before he runs off into the wood.

* * *

I get up off the ground and run over to Kol and see his neutralized body. Damon stab a dagger through his heart and I wanted to cry, then again I couldn't. The only way to help Kol would be to take the dagger out. I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I was scare out of my mind. After several minute crying I finally came up with the courage to pull the dagger out of his heart. When I was done, I through the dagger down and lay back against the tree waiting for him to wake up. After 5 minute of waiting, he gets up standing right in front of me. I get up off the ground quickly pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." I say sobbing.

"Bonnie, let me take you back to the others." He say picking me up.

When we got back to the Jazz concert, there wasn't a soul there except for the people I came with and Stefan lifeless body.

"Bonnie! Oh my god you're okay." Lucy says hugging me. Elena pulls me into a hug next with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright Bonnie." Elena says sadly.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I don't know!" she replies sobbing on my shoulder. "Things got completely out of hand."

"I know Elena, everything will be fine." I explain.

"Let's get you guys home." Lucy explains.

"But where Caroline?" I ask.

"She when to her house for the night, she was pretty upset." Elena answers.

I nod and felt terrible.

"You're staying at my house tonight, right Bonnie?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know I was planning to stay with Kol tonight." I reply.

"Bonnie I think it's best if you stay over Lucy house tonight." Kol says.

"He right Bonnie, it would be better that way." Finn agrees.

"But I want to stay with you." I reply sadly.

"You can't!" Kol shouts.

"Why?" I ask confuse.

"The fact of the matter is Bonnie I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." he explains.

"You're quitting on me!" I shout pointing to myself. "What about us Kol? You just can't throw us away, it's not right!"

"Bonnie, there never was an us, it was always about you! I'm tired of waiting for you to grow up and open up your eyes. I'm going to tell you this one more time like I told you earlier… where through and I'm done talking to you!" Kol shouts.

I look at him in shock, I wanted to hold back my tears but they continue to fall down anyways. I couldn't breathe and my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. What is this so call feeling and why was I feeling this way?

"Finn and Elijah." Kol says getting their attention. "I will find my own way home." he says disappearing into the night.

I was about to drop down to the ground, but Elijah caught me and carries me inside the car.

When we got home later on that night, Elijah carried my sleeping body to Lucy bed and cover me up with the blanket.

"Thank you Elijah." Lucy says.

"It wasn't a problem; I only wish I could compel her to forget about Kol, but she's witches and it's impossible to do." Elijah explains.

"She will get over it one day." Lucy explains. "Elena are you staying here tonight?" she asks her.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing else better to do." Elena replies.

"Okay, well that settles it then." Finn says. "Lucy I will come by tomorrow." He says kissing her on the lips. "Take care Elena." He tell her walking outside the door

"Elena." Elijah calls. "I know your upset with me, but Stefan was trying to kill me and I didn't know what else to do." He explains.

"I will be fine, please just go away." Elena reply trying to keep her eyes off him.

"As you wish." He says walking over to the door. "Goodnight Lucy." He says walking out.

"Goodnight guys." Lucy replies.

They didn't know I was awake listening to everything they were talking about. Elijah was right; I wish he could compel me so I can forget all about Kol. But how would that control my feelings for him? Will they still be there? That's the difficult part.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading; next chapter will be up sometime next week. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guy think. Peace!


	11. Whatever Falls Down Must Come Up

Chapter 11: Whatever Falls Down Must Come Up

* * *

"_I don't understand woman Rebekah, you tell them one thing and they do another thing. When is Amelia ever going to open up her eyes and see that Damon is hoodwinking her? I rather her spend the rest of her life with a puny man then Damon any day. Maybe I should just forget about her, go back to my reckless ways and feed on every living person in sight." Kol explains._

_Rebekah takes a sip out of her drink then looks over at Kol, "There, there, dear brother of mine, just let it all out." She says rubbing his back. "Good, are you happy you let it out now?"_

_Kol glares at her, "Darling go fuck yourself." He says getting up._

"_I gladly would but unfortunately I can't, I haven't seen much of Stefan all-day. I'm still here to chit-chat if you like; I'll always have time to chat to my favorite brother." She says with a smile._

"_No thanks you, your services are no longer useful to me." He says frustratedly._

"_If it means anything to you Kol, Amelia is my only female friend and I haven't see much of her either. Every time we do meet occasionally, she babbles that mouth of hers about Demon and I got annoyed." She explains._

"_Indeed, I get annoyed every day I'm with her and now I just want to rip that pretty little mouth of hers off." He sighs._

"_When are you going to stop complaining and tell Amelia that you fancy her, it's been nearly three years?" she asks._

"_I never been a person for words Rebekah and I was vile back then." He blushes._

"_That's rubbish Kol, never been a person for words?" she giggles." I should knock you over the head with this bottle right now. I remember there was a time when you used to get whatever you want and have your way we people. You couldn't take no for an answer and that's what made you so divine." She taunts._

"_That's not me anymore Rebekah, well it used to be…I think." He says sadly_

_Rebekah chuckles, "You want to know what I think. I think the old Kol never left and he was blinded by love. When a vampire falls hard for someone they love, sometimes they don't always know how to control their feelings and that's what happen to you. You can control your feelings for this girl and she's making your life a living hell."_

"_What do you suggest I do about it then?" he asks._

"_Tell her how you feel or remove her from your life completely. There are plenty of other gals out here." She replies._

"_Hey pal, I see you showed up." Damon says patting Kol on the back._

"_That's my q, see you later Kol." Rebekah says leaving._

"_Good night, Rebekah." Kol replies._

_Damon looks over at Rebekah, "Rebekah is looking more erotic every time I see her." _

_Kol glares at him, "Would you please keep your sensual fantasy to yourself, that's my sister you're talking about. You already screwed ones brain out and now you move on to another."_

"_Is this about Amelia? Are you seriously upset because she picks me over you?" Damon asks rolling his eyes and drinking his liquor._

"_You don't know the half of it Damon, so shut that trap of yours and stay out of my face." Kol says getting up._

"_Are you serious, all this fuss over a girl Kol? Are friendship goes deeper than that Kol and Amelia is not even worth the trouble we been though." Damon explains._

_Kol walks over to Damon and punches him hard across the face. Damon looked a little dizzy at first but then everything when back to normal. _

"_What the hell was that for?" Damon asks._

"_You forgot that Amelia has always been there for us since day one. She even helped you free your mind from Katerine and she always stood by your side no matter what you did. I'm starting to believe that it will always be you over me and I'm done. Good night Damon." Kol says walking out._

_(End of Dream)_

"Bonnie wake up, I brought you some coffee." Lucy says.

My eyes open up slowly and I glance over to her. "Good morning Lucy." I says sitting upon the bed. "Thank you for the coffee." I says smiling and taking a sip out of it.

"You've been sleeping over here for weeks, when are you going to sleep in your own dorm again?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I can't go back there Lucy."

"Why the hell not?" she asks.

"Because I can't face him and if I see him again I might just break down and cry." I admit.

"Bonnie you've been going to school every day and coming here afterwards. If you can do that, then you can also stay in your own dorm." She explains.

"Kol is not my only problem Lucy. I try to apologize to Caroline more than once but she just keep brushing me off like I never existed. You and Elena are the only people I can talk to. Then again, Elena been a total wrack over Stefan death and she hasn't said much since that night happen. I'm worry about her more than anybody and that's what drove Kol away. I worry about other people needs before my own." I explain.

"Then don't anymore, do something for yourself. Why not? You earned it. I love you to death Bonnie, but I'm tired of seeing you moping around my house. You need to go back to your dormitory and get your old life back before i do it for you." She says throwing a pillow at my head.

"Christmas will be here in 2 weeks, can I at least stay for holiday please?" I ask.

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Yea sure, but you have to get out now. Finn staying the weekend and I would love to have the house to myself for once."

I sigh, "Okay I'm going."

"Good, don't let the door hit you on the way out." She chuckles leaving the room.

* * *

I drove back to school in silent, matter of fact every day for the past 3 weeks have been silent. I wish vampire never exist then I could live my life like a normal girl. Now that I think about it, life was never normal for me and I'm always going to be a witch and that's never going to change. I park my car at the parking lot in front of Mystic University, than I got out and close the door.

"Hello Bonnie." Elijah greets walking up to me.

"Hey Elijah, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Well first I came to see Kol, then I tried to talk to Elena but she didn't want to see me and now here I am talking to you." He replies.

I tilt my head to the side, "You really like her don't you?"

"Of course I do, I always had my eyes on the doppelgangers." He replies.

My eyes widen, "Katerine too?"

Elijah nods, "Yes, however, I was truly in love with Tatia and so was Klaus."

"I get it, you stick with one thing and that's the Petrova Doppelganger's." I say.

"Yes, you could say that. Bonnie, I am in love with Elena and I don't know if you knew this, but she is the most important thing to me besides family and I can't wait another 150 years for the next doppelganger." He explains.

"Aw that so sweet." I say with a smile. "Let me see what I could talk to her and I'll get back to you on that. You have my number right?" I ask.

"Yes I do and thank you." He says.

"It's not a problem Elijah." I reply,

"You do know Kol isn't over you yet." He admits.

My eyes lit up in surprise, "Really? Well has he said anything about me?"

Elijah sighs, "He has this picture of you in his wallet. Is that enough information for you?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah that is more than enough information I need." I reply. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Ask away." He replies.

"How did Kol get a picture of me anyways?" I ask curiously.

"Do you have to ask?" he ask me.

I nod quickly.

Elijah sighs again, "Lucy gave it to him and he gladly accepted it."

My mouth open in surprise, "Are you for real?! God, I can't even think straight right now."

"I believe the word you are looking for is OMG." Elijah says with a smirk.

I chuckle, "That's it! That's the word I was looking for. How did you know that?"

"Bonnie, I've been in this world long enough to slang words." He explains.

"I could see that." I reply giggling.

"Bonnie, my brother loves you and he has a rough time when it comes to his feelings. So I got one question to ask you. Are you in love with Kol?" he asks.

"I really don't know, although, i was really hurt when he stop talking to me and that has to mean something right." I explain.

"There is an immeasurable distance between late and too late. And Bonnie, you are never too late." He says walking away.

"Where are you going!" I shout.

"Back to my home! See you soon." He replies.

When I got to my dormitory, I notice Elena lying on the bed like a zombie and watching TV.

"Hey Lena, why are you still in bed? Get up!" I say pulling her out.

"I don't want to get out of bed, its Saturday." She says trying to climb back in.

"Oh come on Elena, this is not what Stefan would've wanted. You are better than this, so I suggest you get up and get some fresh air with me so come on." I explain pulling her out again.

"That's not going to work, I've been trying that all morning." Caroline says coming out of the bathroom.

I look over at her in shock, "You're talking to me again?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Calm on Bonnie, we both know that I can't stop talking to you for too long."

"That's what Lucy said to me when we stop talking." I say.

"Bonnie, I knew you didn't mean any harm by the kiss. It's just that I expect you to slap him and push him away at least." Caroline explains.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was so stress out about Kol and it was the heat of the moment when I kiss Klaus." I explain.

"I know he told me, and he also told me that kissing him was like kissing Kol to you. She says.

"So you two made-up that's good news." I say.

"Yeah I'm happy, I even agree to be his girlfriend this week." She admits.

"That's good Caroline, I'm happy for you." I say giving her a hug.

"Aw! You guys made up and now I could finally get some peace and quiet." Elena says.

"Elena get up, where going out for dinner." I tell her.

"Alright I'm coming." Elena replies.

* * *

"You know what I think you should do? I think you should march right up to his dorm and tell him how much you feel." Caroline explains.

"What if he rejects me?" I ask.

"So act like you only came over to visit Matt. He'll end up specking to you somehow, he can't just sit there and ignore you the whole time where attending school here." Elena explains.

"Actually he can, he Kol Mikaelson remember and vampire could turn on the ones they love." Caroline says.

"You watch too much True blood care bear." I tell her.

"What? I could relate to that show okay." Caroline replies.

"Anyways, Thanks for the advice guys but I don't think Elena should be giving advice to anyone." I say.

Elena looks at me weird, "What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"I talk to Elijah today and he sounded really upset." I reply.

"Yeah, when he came to the dorm this early afternoon Elena wouldn't even talk to him." Caroline explains.

"It's obvious he's in loves you Elena, he told me himself and I feel for him." I explain.

"Oh you do? So do you mine telling my why you're not with Kol right now?" Elena asks.

"Kol will come back to me and I'll make sure of it. Elijah told me that Kol had a picture of me in his wallet." I smile.

"Dude, shut up! Are you serious?" Caroline asks.

"Yes I am serious." I reply.

"You need to go talk to him like now." Elena says.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you Elena. If I talk to Kol then you will have to talk to Elijah." I says.

Elena sighs, "Okay fine, let's go to Matt and Tyler dorm room now.

"Let's pay the bill first." Caroline says.

"My bad." I says putting 25 dollars down on the table. Elena puts her 25 dollars down on the table, along with Caroline money.

"Are you nervous." Caroline whispers in my ear.

I nodded because I didn't want Kol to hear me.

"Here it goes." Elena says knocking on the door.

Tyler opens the door in surprise, "Hey girls come in."

"Hey Tyler!" we all reply walking in. As soon as I step into the room, I saw Kol laying down on the bed with a girl on top of him making out. I quickly look away and sat on the Matts bed with him.

"Hey Matt, how are thing?" I ask putting on a smile.

"Wow Bonnie, I haven't see much of you in a while, but then again I do sit with you in class." Matt explains.

"You guys missed the most amazing party last night. I literally was pissed drunk out of my mind and then I got into a fight." Ty explains.

"That's when I had to break up." Matt says rolling his eyes.

I look over at Caroline and she mouths the words _that bitch_ to me. I shake my head and glance over at Kol. He noticed me looking , because he smirks at me and continue to make out with that tramp of his. Elena walks over to where I was sitting and passes me a note.

_I know you're upset to see your Kol with somebody else but you have to do something about it. He want to play fire with fire then so be it. Make him Jealous, even if it means getting close to Tyler._

After I was finish reading the note, I quickly wrote _this is war_ and past it back over to Elena. She smiles at the note and rips it into little pieces.

"What are you girls doing?" Matt asks.

"Oh nothing, why don't you ask Bonnie what's going on." Elena replies.

"Yeah Bonnie, what's going on?" Caroline asks.

"Um!" I says.

"It has something to do with Tyler." Elena lies.

"Elena be quiet." I mumble playing along.

"Oh come on Bonnie, the truth has to come out sooner or late and today is your lucky day." Caroline explain.

"You have something to say to me Bonnie?" Tyler asks.

"Yes I do." I reply walking over and sitting on his lap. I quickly look over at Kol and he was watching us the whole time in furry. "I was thinking maybe you and I could hang out more often." I say twirling my finger around his chest.

"That's sounds like a plan for me. When do you want to hang out?" he asks kissing me on the neck.

"How about tomorrow, there's no school and we have more than enough time to hang out." I explain kissing him gently on the lips.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that." Tyler says.

"Leaving so soon Kol?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, I have to take Misty home." Kol says taking the girls hand and walking out of the door.

"Okay, what are you guys up too?" Matt asks.

"Yeah I'm with Matt, what are you girls up too?" Tyler asks.

"You mean to tell me that you knew?" I ask with a smile.

"Well if you wanted me to be your boy toy, all you had to do was just ask." Tyler admits.

"Thank Tyler." I say.

"It's not a problem, you and original boyfriend will be back together in no time just trust me." He explains.

"See Bonnie, the plan working." Elena says.

"We just have to keep making him believe that you're trying to get with Tyler." Caroline explains.

"Well Kol got the jealously part written all over his face." Matt says.

"Yes, he did look pretty pissed off." Tyler says.

"Guys we should all watch a movie tonight." Elena says.

"We should watch that new Warm Bodies movie on Blu-ray." Caroline says.

"Well it's at our dorm, do you want me to go get it?" I ask.

"I'll come with you." Caroline says getting up.

"No it's fine, stay here." I tell her walking out the room.

* * *

I got the movie in my dorm room. However, when I walk back outside to lock the door I got a little surprise visit from Kol . "AHH! Kol don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." I explain.

He just stares at me and didn't say anything.

"Is there a problem?" I ask putting on the innocent act.

A creep smile appears on his face and I was taking back by this. "You know Bonnie." He chuckles. "You got me there this time." He says.

"Kol, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"You know what I'm talking about Bonnie!" He yells. "These mind games got to stop and you need to stay out of my life!"

"I am out of your life, I moved on to another and his name is Tyler." I lie.

"Bullshit love! I'm not in the mood for you trying to mind fuck me Bonnie!" he yells.

"First of all, don't yell at me and second of all, get out of my face!" I shout pushing his forehead away.

"This shit, you got going on with Tyler ends now." He explains.

"Who says? Not you. I don't believe you have any rights to say who I should date. Now I'm going to continue to see Tyler and you carry on with your business and I will act like we never had this conversation." I explain trying to walk away. He grabs me and pushes me up against the wall.

"You listen to me, you manipulative bitch! I had just about enough of you." He taunts.

"Aw Kol, your breaking my heart." I say putting my hand to my chest.

"I will eat you alive." He says in my ear.

"And I will kill you!" I shout.

Kol corks his eyebrow up at me, "Darling, do you realize what you just started?"

I shake my head, "No darling I don't and I don't care. Please put me down before I hex you." Kol drops me roughly down on my feet. " That's better, now if you excuse me." I say pass him. He appear in front of me with that evil look on his face again. "Oh my god, what!"

"I love you, remember that!" he whispers in my ear and disappears.

"Oh come on! Are you serious right now?" I shout to myself. What am I doing? I sound just like Damon and that's something he would say. What is seriously going on with Kol? One minute he trying to tell me to go fuck myself and the next he telling me he loves me. I don't know what's going on with Kol, but maybe if I keep having those dreams about him, they would lead me to the truth. I start to learn more and more about Kol every time I see him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I will update soon. Peace!


	12. Nobody's Fool

Chapter 12: Nobody's Fool

_Knock, knock, and knock!_

"_Come on Kol, open up! It's me Amelia!" She yells knocking on the door once more. "Whatever I did to make you mad at me then I'm sorry. But you just can't stop talking to somebody for weeks without an explanation."_

_Kol opens the door in so much force and walking outside. "Well excuse me darling, how rude of me. I see you obviously didn't get the message? Maybe next time I'll write a note and stick it on your bloody forehead, because I'm through with you!"_

"_Why? Is this because of Damon?"_

"_No you silly git! This was never about Damon, it was always about you!" Kol yells._

"_I don't get it, what did I do so wrong to make you stop talking to me for a month?" Amelia asks sobbing._

"_Love, if you don't know by now then you'll never know at all. Good day, Amelia." He replies walking into his house._

"_Kol wait!" Amelia shouts grabbing his arm._

"_Amelia let go of me right now." He speaks trying to stay calm._

"_I don't want to love Damon, I always wanted to love you but I can't because I think of you as my brother and a best friend. Truth is Kol, you're the best thing that ever happen to me and I can't live without you because your apart of me." She explains crying on his shoulder._

"_Look at me." Kol says pulling her chin up. "I got that message a long time ago, but I can't stand around any longer waiting for you to grow up and open your eyes up. I can't watch you get hurt any longer by somebody that's clearly not in love with you. Most of all, I can't be around you anymore because my heart breaks every time I see your face and that's because I love you. So no, I can't be your brother, best friend or savior anymore because I always wanted to be your man and that's never going to change." He explains sadly._

"_Please Kol, don't do this to me. Your all I truly have left and I can't do this without you." She says still holding him._

"_You have other friend's darling I think it's time to start paying more attention to them." _

"_But what if they don't want to deal with my neither? Rebekah is probably still dodging me, Stefan hasn't been around much, Klaus, Elijah and Finn are not usually the type of crowd I hang around and you know Katerine and I don't always see eye to eye." She explains quickly._

"_Amelia! Please stop talking, just shut your mouth and listen for once in your life!" Kol shouts. "Now, I need you to do me a favor."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I need you two forget about me and remove me from your memory. I know a vampire can't compel a witch, but I'm asking you to do this for me and stay out of my life." He admits searching in her eyes for answers._

_Amelia nods with tears falling down her face, "For you Kol I'll do anything." She says kissing him gently on the lips. "Good bye."_

"_Good bye Amelia, I will miss you."_

"_I will miss you too." She replies walking away. She looks back at him one more time before she completely disappears._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes that Friday evening. After this dream, now can see the reason why Kol is the way he is now. He has a lot of hurt inside him, more than any vampire I've ever met. I feel like an idiot right now for calling him a monster when all he wanted was a girlfriend. If it was me in that dream instead of Amelia I would chose Kol over Damon any day. Sure Kol could be cocky and self-center but whom am I to judge? He could be really sweet sometime and he always knows how to make me feel. Because of him, I got over my feelings for Damon.

Tonight is Tyler's family's Christmas party and the whole gang will be there. That's including Kol and the rest of the original vampires. Lately, I've been keeping clear of Kol for the past two weeks and so far I've been doing pretty well for myself. He has this new girlfriend and her name is Misty. God I can't stand her! Every time I see her around the school she always tries to say hello to me and I don't want to be rude, so I give her a fake smile and say hello back.

But enough about her, let's get back to Tyler and his Christmas party. You see every year Tyler and his mother throws this big Christmas party at their mansion on Christmas Eve. Tyler and I've been fake dating for two weeks now and he's been a great fake boyfriend. He bought me this red dress for the Christmas party and it's absolutely beautiful. And for somebody that's only fake dating me, he really knows how to treat his lady right.

Now it was now 8 o'clock and I was in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches to my make-up.

"Bon-bon, you ready?" Lucy asks walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was just about to come out now." I reply putting my make-up away.

"Bonnie, where did you get that dress, I love it? I might have to borrow it for myself." She says admiring the dress.

"I didn't buy it." I say putting on my earrings.

"Oh, so if you didn't, who did then?" she asks.

"Tyler bought it for me. Lucy he knew my size and everything."

Lucy looks at me sideways, "Are you sure you guys are really fake dating? Because no guy just buys a woman a dress like that unless he wants something in return."

"I'm sure Lucy, Tyler is not like that and I'm pretty sure he only likes me as a friend."

"Whatever you say, I think there's more to this story then just fake dating."

"Okay Lucy, you know everything, so why don't you just ask him for yourself." I explain corking my eyebrow up at her.

"Fine I will!" Lucy shouts. "Any way's, we should probably get going, I would like to be at least tipsy by the end of the night so chop-chop." She says walking out the bathroom.

"Oh god, I swear you hang around Klaus to much Lucy!" I shout to her then shaking my head.

(The Lockwood Mansion)

Tyler smiles at me from the doorway, "Bonnie, I must have some brilliant taste because that dress looks great on you." He says shaking his head.

"Thanks Tyler…and by the way, you do have good taste." I say walking into the house with Lucy.

"Okay there goes the bar and Bonnie I will see you later." Lucy says looking over at Tyler now. "It's nice to see you again Tyler." She says with a smile.

"Like wise Lucy." He replies back.

"You kids have fun, but not too much fun." She says walking away.

"She looks nice this evening." Ty says.

"Yeah, she's probably is looking for her boyfriend that's why she left so quickly."

"Are you talking about Finn?"

I nod.

"Yeah he's here along with the rest of the originals." He explains.

"Oh, this is great! Did Kol bring her?" I ask with a smug look on my face.

Tyler chuckles, "You mean Misty? Oh yeah, he definitely brought her and now it's the perfect time to show you off to everyone." He says putting his arm out for me to take which I did.

"By the way Tyler, thanks for the dress. It's a fantastic Christmas present really."

Tyler narrows his eyes at me, "This dress wasn't a Christmas present. The Christmas present I got for you is under the tree."

"Oh, okay." I reply in shock.

Tyler squint his eyes at me, "Were you expecting me to get you anything for Christmas?"

"Actually I thought this dress was my Christmas present." I reply with a giggle.

"Well it not because I got something better than that."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I like you Bonnie. We haven't been the best of friend and we haven't always hung out but you deserve it and that's my finally word." Tyler chuckles. "Anyways, let me get your present out from under the tree, I'll be right back." He says walking away.

"Well, I see somebody having a good time." Caroline says standing next to me.

"Oh hey Caroline." I say giving her a hug. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago, I came here with Klaus and then I saw Lucy talking to Finn that's when I knew you were here." She replies.

"Cool, so where Elena?" I ask.

"You're not going to believe this but she's actually hanging out with Elijah." Caroline admits.

My eyes lit up in surprise, "That's good news, so where actually making progress here."

"Yeah that's what it looks like. So how are things going on your part?"

"It's alright I guess, he still doesn't notice me. But is girlfriend does and I can't stand her."

"What! I thought the plan was working?" she asks in shock.

"I guess it's not, because he only approached me once and I told you about that already."

"Bonnie, you have to make him believe that you're head over heels for Tyler. When was the last time you kiss Tyler or try to be flirtatious with him? Make-out with him and let him feel on your ass or something."

"Ah ill, Caroline! I am not doing what you and Matt used to do okay. So that is totally out of the question."

Caroline stares at me in disbelieve, "that's your problem now Bonnie, you don't try new things and that's why you're going to be Kol-less for the rest of your life.

I sigh then roll my eyes, "Alright Caroline, I'll do whatever it takes to get Kol back."

"Great, Tyler coming back now and remember Bonnie, don't let me down." She says walking away.

"Hey, what were you and Caroline talking about?" he asks with his hand behind his back.

"You didn't hear?" I ask.

"No, how can someone hear with all this noise around." He replies.

"But Tyler you're a werewolf."

"I know that, but I didn't want to eavesdrop on you and Caroline conversation."

A smile appears on my face, "Thanks for that."

"No problem. Anyways, here's your Christmas present and Merry Christmas." He says passing me it.

I open the gift wrap box and inside of it was a beautiful charm bracelet. "Tyler this is beautiful, Thank you."

"Like I said before it's no problem, I knew you would like it. I bought the first charm the other day, it's a heart with your name engrave in it." He explains.

"I love it very much." I say with a smile. "Oh I forgot, I got you a gift as well." I say digging in my purse. "Here it is." I says passing it to him.

"I wonder what it is." Tyler says shaking the box next to his ear. He opens it up and inside was a watch I pick out for him at Macy's. "This is great, better then great this is wonderful." He says taking the watch out and putting it on.

"Yeah, I had to get you something nice because you've been really generous to me lately." I explain.

Tyler pulls me into a blowout kiss, at first it didn't register to me but after a couple of second I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. Caroline told me to make it look believable so that's what I'm doing. His hands slowly when down my back and he grips onto my ass. I gasp in surprise by the sudden way he was groping on me. After a couple of minute of making out in the family room, we finally pull apart for air.

"Wow! That was…"

"That was what?" he asks.

"Unexpected and you're a fantastic kisser by the way." I reply.

"I'm glad you think that, because I'm looking to make-out with you more often." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

I nod, "That sound like a good idea. Tyler, I'll be right back, I have to go to the little ladies room." I explain walking away.

"Don't take too long gorgeous!" He shouts to me.

* * *

I rush over to the bathroom trying to close the door behind me but somehow Elena slips her way inside the door.

"Bonnie Bennett, did I just see you kissing Tyler out there?" Elena asks.

"Yes Elena, why you ask?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious. I also saw a lot of groping involved there."

"Elena, please get straight to the point!"

"Okay, Elijah and I were not the only once watching you make out with Tyler."

"And…"

"Kol was pouring Misty so wine out of the wine bottle when some how he felt your presents and something told him to look over at you. So when Kol did look over at you he completely drops everything on the floor. Now there's broken glass everywhere, all Kol could do was just stare at you guys making out and feeling up each other. Of course I had my hands over my mouth in shock and Elijah eyes widen like he just saw a ghost. Klaus is sitting there smiling in glee like it was the funniest thing in the world. Caroline rises her glass in the air saying "_that's my girl"_. Lucy spit out her drink and Finn patted Lucy on the back not having a clue what was going on. No one face was more surprising than Kol and that's why I ran over here in a hurry."

My mouth was open in shock, "Wow Elena, I don't know what to says.

"Just say thank you Caroline." Caroline says walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "Did I tell you that shit would work or did I tell you that shit work?" she asks repeatedly.

"Yes Caroline, you did tell me that." I reply rolling my eyes.

"And that's the only reason why Kol didn't believe you and Tyler was going out. He probably was watching you two for a while and thought it was all just a game with you." Caroline explains.

"That makes a lot of since Caroline. Bonnie this is good, keep it up." Elena says.

"So how was the kiss anyways?" Caroline asks.

"He's a really good kisser, but he will never be Kol though." I reply.

"Well duh, we know that." Caroline says.

"We should probably get back to the Christmas party before they start to complain." Elena says opening up the door.

"She right, let's go." I agree walking out the bathroom.

"Remember Bonnie, be flirtatious." Caroline says.

I nod and walk back over to where Tyler was standing. He was talking to Matt and Rebekah, so I walk up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, I'm back." I say looking over at Rebekah and Matt. "Hey guys, enjoying the party?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was just telling Tyler here that this was the best Christmas party they ever had so far." Matt replies.

"Yeah it was. The amusing part of my night was when Kol drop a perfectly good champion bottle on the floor." Rebekah says smirking at me.

"Yeah, can somebody explain to me, why did he do that? He got glass all over the place." Tyler says.

Rebekah shrugs her shoulders, "involuntary reaction I guess."

"Oh shit! Bonnie do you think he saw us kissing?" Tyler asks.

I take a deep breath then nod, "Of course he saw us that's why he drops the damn champion bottle."

"Bonnie, I've found a new respect for you, well played." Rebekah says.

My eyes lit up in shock, "How did you know about –"

"I accidentally told her because she wanted to know what was going on between you and Tyler." Matt explains.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, I'm not planning to tell him and I actually liked the idea. If you need any help I'm more then welcome to giving you a hand." She explains.

"Guys, can I talk to Bonnie in private for a second?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah sure, let's go Rebekah." Matt replies taking her hand and walking away.

"Is there something wrong Tyler?" I ask.

"What if I told you I want us to be for real?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know. This is all so sudden to me."

"Bonnie, just forget Kol and be with me. In the past couple of weeks I grown far more close to you then you could ever imagine. Now, I really want to be with you."

"I really don't know Tyler and forget about Kol? I don't know if I could do that. Just give me some time to think and I will get back to you on that." I explain.

"Tyler, your mother needs you upstairs." A guy says walking up to him.

"Just give me a second." Tyler replies looking back over at me. "I'll wait for you Bonnie." He says kissing me on the lips.

* * *

I walk outside through the back, think of what Tyler just told me. I guess Lucy was right like always. Tyler does want a lot more then friendship and that's me. You get rid of one bad boy just to get another one added onto the list. Everything is so out of place and I really don't know what to do anymore. Should I really give up on my love for Kol and start fresh by going out with Tyler? Now that I think about it, I can't do that to me or Kol because I love him too much.

I heard a crack from behind me, so I quickly turn around and see Kol walking over to me with a serious look on his face. I back up almost falling on the floor and I didn't know what else to do so I ran for it. Kol appears in front of me and I didn't do anything else but stare.

"What do you want from me Kol?"

"What do I want? I want you removed from my mind but obviously that's not going to work because your still here!"

"So what that's not my problem, I haven't said one word to you and I kept my distance from you. So what else do you want from me!" I scream.

He pushes me up against the tree, "I want you gone! I wish you weren't a witch so I can compel you to go away and never return."

"Like Amelia?" I ask.

Kol looks at me in horror, "How do you know about Amelia?"

"I know she was you best friend and you really cared about her and I also know that she's my ancestor." I reply.

"So what, you're tapping into my mind now? Please Bonnie just stop with the mind fucking" he says rudely.

"No, for some reason when you bit me, I started to have these dreams about your past before you were entombed."

"So can you make it stop?" he asks corking his eyebrows up at me.

I shake my head, "No I don't think I can and I'm very close to the end. Kol if you want me gone so badly then why keep following me?"

Kol glares at me, "You don't get it do you? You are just as draft as she was. "

"No Kol I'm not and I know how you truly feel now." I explain.

"You fib; you don't know shit about how I feel! All you care about is yourself!"

"You know what Kol! I'm done talking to you. Now if you excuse me, my date is waiting for me inside." I explain walking pass him. He roughly grabs my wrist and holds it tightly. "AHH! Kol your hurting me, let go!" I cry out in pain.

"You humiliated me again Bonnie! You think I'm going to let it go this time?"

"How did I humiliate you?" I ask sobbing.

"You made out with that dog in front of everybody knowing how I would feel about it and then you let him touch all over you like some cheap slut." He explains.

"And! That has nothing to do with you. So you were only humiliating yourself! You wanted this remember and now you got it. Stop acting like a little punk ass bitch all the time just because you're having a bad night. If you want me? Then come and get me or if not, then stay the hell out of my way!" I yell.

Kol slowly let's go of my wrist and I quickly pull away from him. I was holding my wrist because it still hurt like hell. I quickly walk pass him hoping he wouldn't follow me. Out of nowhere, he grabs me from behind and digs his fangs into my neck. I scream out in pain at first then the pain turns into a pleasurable feeling.

Tyler comes from out of nowhere and quickly knocks Kol to the ground. Kol looks up at Tyler in anger, wiping the blood off his face and then gets up to attack Tyler. I try to get up and stop them but I felt so dizzy. I didn't want things to get out of hand because once they bite each other they can die a slow painful death.

"Kol, Tyler, please stop this!" I shout sorely.

Tyler bits Kol in the shoulder making him scream out in pain. I quickly get up as fast as I could and run over to Kol now lying on the ground.

"I didn't mean to bite him Bonnie, but he was attacking you! What else was I supposed to do?" Ty complains.

"Please Tyler, just go get Klaus!" I cry out. "You're going to be okay Kol, please just stay with me." I say sobbing.

Kol looks at me trying to stay awake, "I'm so sorry Bonnie. "He says with a tear coming out of his eye.

"I'm sorry to, but that's what you get when you don't control your anger." I explain.

"Bonnie, I lo –"

"I'm here Bonnie." Klaus says appearing in front of us. "Kol, that's quite the bite you got there? You will never learn will you?" he asks bitten into his own wrist. "Drink up, you're going to need it if you want to live." he says putting his wrist up to Kol mouth.

I started to walk back to the mansion because I didn't feel like facing anyone right now.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asks walking over to me.

"Can we go back to your house please? I ask trying to hold the tear back.

Lucy nods, "Yeah sure."

* * *

(Lucy's house)

"Look Bonnie it's 12 am, Merry Christmas." Lucy says passing me a gift.

"This doesn't have a name on it. Who can it be from?" I ask curiously.

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, then again Finn did drop off some gifts over here. Just open it and see."

I open the present up and inside the box was a ring box with a letter attached to it. I open up the ring box and inside of it was this beautiful diamond and sapphire three stone engagement ring in 14K white gold.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucy asks in shock.

I shake my head, "I don't know Lucy, but it's beautiful."

"If he wanted to marry you then why didn't he give it to you himself?"

I look at her sideways, "You mean you knew this present was from Kol?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Yeah you got me, I knew it was from Kol. But what I don't get Kol is why would he do something like this and completely ignore you most of the night?"

"Because he's Kol and beside I think it's a promise ring not an engagement ring." I say.

"Even if so, he has a girlfriend and he shouldn't be buying nice things for you like this. Is too much money for one that claims he wants nothing to do with you?" She says trying the ring on.

I chuckle, "Lucy you're a trip, give me that." I say taking the ring off her finger and putting it back in the box.

"If you're not going to try the ring on then can you at least read the note then?"

"Alright." I say opening the note and reading it "I don't know why I try with you, I truly love you more then anything and all you do is play these games. The ones where you always seem to win? Well each time they get more and more heartbreaking. You like a guy one day and then me another day. But I'm not playing these games anymore with you. I'm going to do something for myself for once and that's trying to get over you. Maybe the next time I'll finally get over you and win our little game you started. Merry Christmas, love Kol."

"Wow that's deep." Lucy says. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No, I think I'm going to bed now." I reply getting up and putting the box down. "By the way Lucy, Merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: I want to say thank you for all the review I really glad you guys are enjoying this story and I really appreciated. I hope to see more of them more often and I will update next week around the same time, peace!


	13. Confessions of a Witch

Chapter 13: Confessions of a Witch

"_Damon! Where are you?" Kol yells walking around the Salvatore house._

"_I'm right here." Damon replies coming into view._

"_What's the big emergency?" Kol ask looking at him in a funny way._

"_Drink with me my friend, we need to celebrate." He replies pouring him a cup of wine. What Kol didn't know was, that Damon poured Samantha blood into his glass mixing it with the wine._

"_Celebrate what? Does it look like I'm in the mood to celebrate darling?"_

"_No." Damon says smiling. "But you will when you hear this." He says passing him the wine. "Amelia has turned over a new leaf. She met somebody new and now she having a baby." He explains drinking his wine._

_Kol takes a long gulp of his wine and stares at Damon, "Of course that would be good news for you. You manipulate her all the bloody time and she probably got sick of your bullshit."_

"_Hey, I'm a change man, I apologize to her about everything I've done to her and she accepted it. Why can't you?"_

"_Damon, this has nothing to do with me. I'm very happy for Amelia, especially since she's gotten over you. But it doesn't mean things are going to change between me and her. I left Amelia alone months ago and I would like things to stay that way." Kol says taking another slip._

"_Are we good, you and I? We don't do much of anything together anymore."_

"_That's because I've meet a new set of friends and been spending more time with my siblings."_

"_I thought you don't play by the rules? That's why you and Klaus don't always get see eye to eye."_

_Kol smirks, "Well, things change and people deserve second chances right." He explains passing him the empty glass. _

"_Then why not give Amelia a second chance?"_

"_That's none of your concern, you have a good day Damon." He says leaving the house._

_(End of dream)_

* * *

"Bonnie! Are you awake?" Elena asks waking me up out of my sleep.

My eyes open up looking straight at her. "Well now I am." I reply getting up and rubbing the sleep put of my eyes. "Why did you wake me anyways?" I ask yawning.

"I need your opinion and please don't laugh." Elena explains.

"Okay, whatever." I said highly confused.

"Elijah bought me this beautiful diamond necklace for New Year's Eve. And now I want to do something for him and I was thinking maybe I should do a sexy strip-t for him. Would that be too weird for him because he's old fashion? Bonnie, I really starting to like him and I want to take are relationship to the next level." She explains quickly.

"Okay Elena, wait! Slow down." I say chuckling. "You're talking incredible fast and I only caught half of what you were saying. For the most part, you really want to give Elijah a strip-t?"

Elena nods, "I was thinking about it."

"That's differently out of the question. Maybe Kol or Klaus would love something like that, but Elijah? I don't think so."

"Then maybe I should by him something nice."

"He likes suits, why not buy him a suit?" I suggest. "Kol, doesn't care too much about suit, he's more of a casual type of guy and he's fine with wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans." I explain.

Elena stares at me.

"What!"

"Every time I say something about Elijah it always turns into a Kol Mikaelson conversation."

"Sorry Elena, I just miss him that's all."

"So why don't you talk to him then?"

"How do you talk to somebody who bought you a beautiful ring for Christmas?"

"Can I see this ring he bought you?" she asks.

"Yeah sure." I reply going inside my draw and pulling it out. I open up the ring boxes and show her what I was talking about.

"That is gorgeous!" She shouts taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger. "So maybe you have every right to feel the way you do because there's no doubt in my mind that he doesn't love you."

"Yeah I know right. So what do you think I should say to him?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and a hundred time yes!" she shouts.

"But he also wrote me this letter, it was kind of a love letter but then again it was like he was trying to say goodbye to me." I explain.

"Oh, so this is not an engagement?" she asks admiring it.

"No it's not an engagement and I really don't know what it's supposed be. Kol is very confusing and he's driving me insane. Why would he buy me this expensive gift when he has a girlfriend?"

"Well there's only one way to fine out. You should really tell him how you feel. When I saw you leave the Christmas party that night I knew you were depressed."

"I still am depressed and I don't want to have these feelings for him anymore either."

"So tell him how you feel and let everything out, then see where it goes from there."

I nod, "Yeah, I should probably do it today since we go back to school on Monday."

"Great! Now that we got that settle, can I talk about Elijah now?"

I roll my eyes, "Go ahead, but you have to give back my ring first." I reply sticking my hand out.

"Oh, sorry my love." She says passing me back my ring. "It really is a great ring."

"Thanks." I smile.

* * *

I was on my way to the boy's dormitory that afternoon when I bump into Tyler outside the dorm.

"Hey Bonnie, can we talk?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, sure." I reply sitting down on a bench. Tyler sits down next to me and looks over at me.

"Bonnie, I'm extremely sorry for what I did to Kol, but I thought he was trying to hurt you and that's why I bit him."

"I know Tyler; it's no big deal okay."

"No Bonnie, listen. It was a big deal because I know you still have feelings for Kol. You would've never forgiven me if he died that night. I really like you Bonnie and I will love for us to still get together because you deserve so much better than what he's done to you."

"It's not his fault Tyler." I admit glancing at him. "I'm the one that told him I wasn't ready for a relationship and now I screw up his head really bad. He's been nothing but prefect to me and I don't think I'm ready to do that to him. Not into I know where we stand at least."

Tyler smiles, "I understand, so there might be a possibility between me and you?"

I nod.

"That's great! At least I know that I have a shot."

"Tyler, do you know if Kol upstairs? I really need to talk to him."

"No sorry Bonnie, he hasn't come back to the dorm yet."

I sigh, "This is just great." I say shaking my head.

"Why don't you go to the original mansion? They've been living there for a year now and I'm pretty sure Kol still there."

"Thanks Tyler." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later alright."

"Alright later." He weaves to me.

I was now driving over to the Original mansion. I don't know if Kol just trying to stay low for while or if he's trying to avoid me? All I know is; we need to have a serious conversation that's been bothering me from some time now.

"Hey Finn, is Kol here?"

"Yes, come in Bonnie." Finn replies letting me in first. "I will just escort you up to his bedroom."

"Thank you Finn, this means a lot to me. How is he doing anyways?"

"I wouldn't know he hasn't talked since the incident happen."

"Yeah, sorry about my friend, I think he was only trying to protect me."

"Bonnie really its fine, Kol can be out of line at time especially when it comes to his feelings. He doesn't always know how to control his attitude and that's always been his down fall."

"It's my fault." I say sadly.

"Yes, it is." He replies looking over at me.

I glance over at him surprise.

"It's Kol fault too. Now it's time for both of you to fix it."

I nod in agreement.

"Here is his room." He says knocking on his door. "Kol, Open up! Your Wifey is here

I blush, "Finn, can you be more pacific. I don't want him to get anymore pissed off then he already is."

"Nonsense, you are a part of this family." He says opening the door and letting me in.

"I can't go in there without being invited in." I complain.

"Of course you can, you're not a vampire." He says lightly pushing me in and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Why are you here Bonnie?" Kol ask looking outside the window.

"We need to talk Kol." I reply.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why buy me this expensive Christmas gift huh? Why do you continue to follow me every time something goes down between me and some other guy? Why do you continue to even try when you want nothing to do with me?" he didn't answer, he continue to look out the window without saying a word to me. "Kol, answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want me to say?!" he asks.

"I want you to say that you love me just like you said in the girl's dormitory that night!"

Kol shakes his head, "I can't do that."

"Fine, I think it's time for you to hear it from my mouth." I say. "Kol, I'm in love with you and I realized that when I saw you at Mystic's café with another girl. My love for you is far deeper than any other guy I've been with. You're the greatest guy I ever met in my whole entire life and I want to be with you. It's driving me crazy knowing that your now there with me every second of the day."

Kol chuckles, "You don't get it do you love? Can't you see what's happening here Bonnie? We have a destructive relationship and it's not healthy for either of us."

"What? You're the one that almost choke me half to death, push me up against the wall because you were mad and then you try to drain my blood." I explain.

Kol glares at me, "I beg your pardon darling! I recall you calling me a monster, using your witchy ability's to throw me and my date apart from each other and then you called me a punk ass bitch on Christmas Eve."

"I only did those things because I love you."

"Calling me a monster is not a way of telling somebody you love them!"

"I called you a monster before I got to know you Kol and I'm sorry about that because you're not a monster. I judge you before I got to know the real you. How many times am I going to apologize about that?"

"Sorry won't bring us back together anymore Bonnie! Just go away, I'm don't want you in my life anymore." He says dryly.

"Fine, then take back this stupid ring you gave me because I don't want it!" I shout taking the ring off my finger and throwing it at him. "And the next time you catch me making out with another guy don't bother coming to chase me."

Kol laughs, "I doubt that will happening darling. Remove yourself from my presents please."

"Fuck you!" I cried out.

I ran outside of the room and bump into Elijah running down the corridor. "Bonnie, are you alright?" Elijah asks.

"No." I reply sobbing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head with tears coming down my cheeks. "I love him and he doesn't love me anymore. Everything just so screwed up and I'm can't do it anymore."

"Remember what I told you about never being too late?"

"Yes." I reply looking up at him.

"I meant it, look behind you." He says.

I look behind me and see Kol standing 10 feet away from me. A watery smile appeared on my face, then I ran inside Kol open arms pulling me into a warm embrace.

"I love you so much. Don't ever do that to me again." I say looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He says kissing me passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me back inside him room, closing the door behind us and climbs on top of me.

"I never want to go through this again with you Kol, I mean it."

"Me neither, stay away from Damon and Tyler and we won't have anymore problems."

"No can't do, Tyler my friend and Damon on the other hand, I haven't seen him in a couple of months now."

"Shut your pretty little mouth up so I can rip off your clothes." He says with a smirk.

I acted like I was zipping my lips close and pull him into another kiss. I didn't want to ruin this special moment we were having, so I unzip his jeans and started to take them down. He pulls his shirt of and throws it to the side, while I did the same exact thing he was doing not wasting any more time.

I was now lying down on his bed with my satin bra and panties still on. He quickly crawls on top of me and starts to leave trails of kiss down my neck all the way down to my breast. He gently lips my upper body up and unclips my bra bringing the straps down my shoulders completely off taking it off.

He firmly grabs my breast putting a nipple in his mouth sucking on it. I moan out in pleasure with chills running down my spine. He grabs my other nipple and puts it inside his mouth sucking on it hard. I grab a lock of his sandy brown hair because it felt so good and I was becoming wetter by the minute.

"You're soaking beautiful." Kol says looking up at me with a smirk on his face. "I can smell you and your scent is very arousing."

I bite my bottom lip, "What are you going to do about that?"

"You're about to see love." He replies. Kol left trails of kisses down my stomach and it wasn't just any sweet tender kisses. He was literally making love bite on my stomach.

When Kol made it to his destination which were my panties, he quickly grabs them and pulls them completely off. I gasp in surprise because of how sudden it was and he quickly buries his face in between my legs, now sucking on my clit. I moan out in pleasure wrapping my legs around his neck and he continues to eat me out.

Now he was thrusting his tongue inside me as I was looking for something to grab onto. I was now moaning louder than I ever have and my body was shaking in ecstasy.

"Not yet love, you can't cum now." Kol says climbing back on top of me again.

"Why not?" I ask out of breath.

"Because I want to hear you scream while I fuck you senseless."

I smile, "Sound like something I heard before."

At that moment, he thrust his shaft deep inside of me, while I dug my nails inside my back. I was taking back by it so I moved away just a little bit.

Kol chuckles, "Don't be scare darling it's only dick." He says thrusting inside of me some more.

"OH! Mm, oh god!" I cried out.

Kol was groaning with each thrust as I was trying to intake all the pain and pleasure my man was giving me. It hurt like hell and every time I felt like I was about to cum, my pussy would start to throb.

"Oh, Bonnie, when you do that it's only going to make me want you more." Kol groans out.

"Mm, go harder." I moan out.

He was now thrusting inside of me hard and deep. I jump in surprise with each thrust trying to follow his every motion. I wanted to cum so bad but for some reason I couldn't cum. So then I lift my hips up meeting each and every one of his thrust as he started to hit my walls. He definitely found my spot because I was screaming loudly, hanging on to him for dear life .

"AHH! Kol, I'm about to cum!" I cried out in ecstasy.

"Cum for me!" he cried out thrusting harder inside of me.

"Oh, oh, oh!" I cried out cum hard on his penis.

"Oh, Bonnie! Your making me cum!" He groans out loud. Kol takes one long thrust spilling his seeds deep inside me.

His body drops on top of mine and he was breathing at a heavy pace. Our bodies were drench in sweat and he still had his dick buried inside of me.

"I wish I could stay like this forever, you're so warm and tight inside." He says.

"Me too, but unfortunately you have to come out sometimes." I giggle.

"Let's go to sleep like this, I might want to fuck you silly once I wake up again." He says running his fingers through my hair.

"Now, I can do that." I smile kissing him on the lips again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate the reviewers and the followers. Next chapter, I'm having Damon come back so you'll see a lot more of him and his drama. You will see a lot more of Tyler, he's not going to give up even if Kol and Bonnie are together now. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. Into next week, peace!


	14. Deceive Me Not

Chapter 14: Deceive Me Not

"_Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn, where are you?" Kol says walking inside the abandon house. "If this is your idea of a joke then please do yourself a favor and come out now!" He continued to walk down the steps where the basement was located. When he got to his destination he saw everyone in one room including the Salvatore brother and the Bennett sisters. _

"_Kol, I'm glad you can join us." Klaus says._

"_What's the meaning of this Niklaus? Why is everyone here?" Kol asks taking a quick glance at Amelia and __Ernestine. Something was completely wrong with this he thought. Ernestine would never associate herself with vampires, especially when this goes against all she stands for._

"_Amelia and Ernestine figure out a way to reverse the curse that came upon me many years ago." Klaus explains._

_Kol chuckles, "I'm sorry, but I think that's biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."_

"_For once Kol, would you just shut your mouth and stop being so negative?" Klaus asks getting frustrated._

"_He's right Kol, the girls have a plan that will work and help Klaus out. The least you could do is support him and see where this goes." Stefan explains._

"_Fine, but if I see any funny business the first person neck I'm snapping his yours." Kol says talking to Stefan._

"_I'll remember to take that into consideration." Stefan replies with a smile._

"_Can we please get this shit on the road? I don't have all day now, some people have better things to do then spend their time in a dusty old house." Damon says._

"_By the looks of it Damon, you look like you have all the time in the world." Kol says._

"_Enough! I'm not going to sit here and let you two bicker all day about nonsense. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to get started on what I came here for." Klaus taunts. "Amelia, please carry on with the ritual, so everyone can get back to their pathetic lives."_

"_As you wish Klaus." Amelia answers looking over at Samantha Gilbert. "Samantha, I need you accidents." She tells her._

_Samantha walks over to the table and lays down on it. Kol knew something was up because he was their when Amelia was doing her research. Kol wasn't no fool and he was about to get to the bottom of this._

"_Amelia!" Kol calls getting her attention. "Don't you need a full moon and a doppelganger to even do the full mom sacrifices ritual?"_

_Amelia heart beat was beating fast and she needed to come up with something quick. "Yes, at one point that was the case, but then I found out another way to break the curse and only a Gilbert blood can help reverse it."_

_Kol squint his eyes at her, "What are you getting at? Do you think I'm some type of idiot? Your heart is beating faster than it was before."_

"_Oh, come on Kol! This place is disguising and filthy and I refuse to stay in here another minute with you two." Rebekah complains._

"_Rebekah that was un-call for." Finn says shaking his head._

"_I don't care! Can we just get this over with?" Rebekah says._

"_How about you all just shut up so Amelia can do what she came here to do! I'm getting tired of repeating myself over and over again so zip it!" Klaus yells._

"_Actually, I need to talk to Kol outside for a minute please." Amelia says._

"_But Amelia, what about the ritual?" Ernestine asks._

"_That can wait." Amelia replies looking at Kol. "Come on Kol, let's go talk outside." She says taking his hand and leading him up stairs and outside the house._

_Ernestine takes out her moon stone and walks over to Samantha. She didn't have all day to wait on her love sick sister, who's just now discovered that she's in love with Kol. So Ernestine started the ritual without giving her sister a warning._

"_Kol, I have something I would like to tell you." Amelia says._

"_Amelia we've been through this time and time again and I am not doing this with you anymore." Kol says keeping his eyes off her._

"_I know, that's why I'm going to come right out and say it whether you want to hear it or not. Kol Mikaelson, I made a big mistake with losing you and I wish I could take everything back, but I can't. Point is, I love you so much and you're the one I truly wanted to be with all this time. But now…"_

"_What wrong darling? Say what you have to say, speak up."_

"_I met someone a few months ago, he reminds me a lot of you and now I'm carrying his child. However, I wish it was you that was still in my life and fathering my un-born child."_

"_Amelia, I'm delighted really, but things happen for the better. I am truly happy that you moved on from Damon and met somebody to make you happy. Love, that's all I've ever wanted for you, don't you see?"_

_Amelia nods bitten her bottom lip, "I also wanted to say goodbye because this is the last time you'll ever see me again."_

"_Then let's make it a moment to remember." Kol leans in to kisses Amelia passionately on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss by pulling their bodies closer together. Amelia wasn't expecting what was going to happen next and it scared her half death. "Ahh!" he moans in pain._

"_Kol what's wrong?" she asks._

"_My heart, something happening to me." He replies falling limp to the ground._

"_Oh god, no! Ernestine is doing the ritual without me." She says putting her hand to her temple._

"_What?" Kol says glaring up at her. That was his last word he said to her before his body drop to the ground and he became completely numb._

"_I am so sorry Kol. I guess this is really good bye then. Always remember, I will always love you." She says giving him one final kiss on the lips._

_Kol body was __neutralized. He let the last tear fall from his eye because of what he just heard come from Amelia mouth. Damon, Stefan, Samantha and Katerine celebrated their successes on getting rid of the original vampire. But unfortunately, they forgot about one original vampire that got away some time ago and his name was Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah was the least of their worries and he didn't even come to mind at that point. _

_Amelia Bennett died of a broken heart that following day and her guilt got the best of her. No one was expecting her to go so soon, not even Damon was expecting this to happen. Years when by and nobody said a word about the original vampires._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

I woke up from what seems to be my final dream of Kol and his past. Its hurts to say that I feel bad for both Kol and Amelia. I feel like Amelia was force to entomb the originals by a very conniving vampire name Damon. What made him do this, was it because Katerine? It's obvious that he would do anything for her at that time and I think he still would. I wish things were much different but Klaus wanted something he couldn't have and I refuse to let him use my best friend to do it.

After all of this, the only spell I was able to find out about was the Full Moon Sacrifice Ritual. But I still don't even know how the spell goes because Ernestine was the one to entomb the originals not Amelia. She didn't want to even do it because she fell in love with Kol. I have to admit, Kol does have that effect on people. Things do happen for a reason and that's why Kol was lead to me.

After I got out the shower, I got dress and grab my car keys off the nightstand. I need to pay a visit to a certain missing in action vampire, by the name of Damon Salvatore. Now, I know Kol told me to stay away from Damon, but I have some personal questions I need to ask him.

"Bonnie, where are you going?" Caroline asks walking inside the room.

"Oh, I was just going to see Lucy real quick then go see Kol at his dorm." I reply.

"Again?" Elena asks walking inside as well. "But I thought all of us were supposed to be going out for lunch today."

"Oh shit Elena, I totally forgot. Can we reschedule for another day?" I ask.

"She right Elena, I kind of have to meet up with Klaus for an art show later on this evening." Caroline explains.

"Oh come on you guy! We've been planning to do this for weeks and now you guys are telling me this now?" Elena complains.

"Sorry Lena, this was last minute and very important." I explain.

"And I promise to accompany Klaus tonight." Caroline says putting on a sad smile.

"Whatever, I guess I'll just hang out with Elijah then." Elena says rolling her eyes.

"Specking of Elijah, are you guys finally together?" I ask.

"No, I'm not ready for a relationship with him just yet. So we've been taking it one step at a time." Elena replies.

"But Elena, he bought you that beautiful necklace. That has to mean something to you right?" Caroline asks.

Elena nods, "It does, it means a lot to me and better yet I am very happy just being with him."

"So why don't you just ask him out and get it over with." Caroline says.

"Ask him out?" I repeat looking over at Caroline. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Actually, it can go both ways if you have no problem with asking the guy out. I on the other hand have never asked any guy out." Elena explains.

"That's easy for you to say Elena, you have plenty guys risking everything they have to be with you." I say.

"So true, and now it's time for you to make the first move. Bonnie did it, now she and Kol are together."

"Maybe Bonnie is right. Elijah is old fashion after all and I don't think he would be used to a girl asking him out." Elena says.

"Elena enough, you won't know that into you try." Caroline says getting fussy.

Elena rolls her eyes, "Well, alright, I'll talk to him today."

"Great, not that we got that all solve out. I have somewhere to be so I will see you guys later." I explain leaving the room.

"Later Bonnie!"

* * *

I got to the Salvatore place nearly a half hour later. Things still looked the same but something was still out of place. I knock on the front door waiting for Damon to answer, but he didn't bother to even open up the door to see who it was. So I turned the knob to the door and walked straight inside. I didn't see any sign of Damon around, so to my dismay I made my way upstairs to his bedroom. The same exact place where I caught Damon cheating on me with Katerine.

"Damon you in here?" I ask opening his bedroom door. There he was just looking out the window and drinking a bottle of devil springs.

"Why did you come here Bonnie?" Damon asks looking over at me.

"I needed to talk to you about something that happen over a hundred years ago."

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Please don't tell me where talking about this again?"

"Yes we are, but first you need to hear this."

"What's that?"

"When you and I broke up, I was crushed. You were all I could think about and I wanted to get you out of my head."

"Correction, you broke up with me. I tried to make it work with you but you wouldn't take me back."

"Yes! Only because you cheated on me with somebody you used to be in love with. What else was I supposed to think or do? You broke my heart Damon and I thought I could forgive you for it but I can't."

"So why are you hear Bonnie, if you don't want nothing to do with me? Any other girl would've been like screw you and don't bother to come around anymore."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you but you keep cutting me off!"

"Then get straight to the point! I don't want be around somebody who doesn't want anything to do with me. I lost everything Bonnie… including my brother Stefan, and nobody can ever being him back to me."

"Fine then, I'll get straight to the point then. When I started college in the fall, I had a one night stand with Kol which let to him feeding on my blood."

Damon snorts, "Figures!"

"Somehow we bounded and I started to have these dreams about him, you and Amelia." Damon glances over to me in shock. "Why did you do it Damon, why did you manipulate Amelia into thinking you had feelings for her when you didn't?"

"Because Katerine manipulated me into think we were going to get back together. But she ran away right after the originals were tomb."

"Then why did you say Amelia entomb the originals when it was her sister that did it?"

"Once again, I didn't say that, Katerine did and she originally only wanted to get rid of Klaus. But knowing how close Klaus is with his siblings, we were force to entomb the people Stefan, Amelia and I care about. You think I wanted to lie to Kol? No I didn't. He was the only real friend I've ever trusted and he never stabs me in the back."

"Then you regret doing what you did, like stabbing him in the back?"

"You can say that, I lost two best friends in 32 hours. Kol was entombed and Amelia died the day after. You know I'm not big on apologizing and being all mushy, but for you I wouldn't mind doing any of that. Did you know that you're the only other person I've ever open up including my brother?"

"In a way I did when you started showing up to my school unexpectedly. Damon, I'm with Kol now and he wishes for me never to speak to you again. I can understand why he feels that ways because just like you, Kol has a hard time opening up to people and trusting them too."

"Don't I know it, but I still when through with the plan anyways. I seriously didn't want to be there that day so I was kind of glad Amelia took him outside at the time."

"Did you know she confess that she fell in love with him before he became neutralized."

"I knew that. When I met her new boyfriend his personality was a lot like Kol. So I figure out, that was the reason why she dated the guy. Then she got pregnant and I thought she was happy but she wasn't. It still bothers me to this day and I wish I could've change things at that point of time."

"Well you can still change things, make things right with Kol and become friends again. I'm pretty sure he will forgive you somehow.

Damon chuckles and shakes his head, "You don't get it do you Bonnie? Kol got the most important thing in my life right now and that's you. I refuse to give up and as for our friendship, that when dead along when Amelia dying. I will never give up on you, so stop thinking maybe Damon will change and make amends with Kol because it's not happening. Kol took what's mine and now it's time to you rightfully back."

"What! I am not a toy Damon and that's not the way things work."

Damon walks over to me with a smirk on his face. I back up against the wall trying to keep far away from him as possible but it didn't work.

"Bonnie, I know you have your little thing going on with Kol now, but it's time for you to come back to me. Don't you think I've been punch enough? Look at me, I'm a total wreck."

"That's your fault not mine." I says turning away from him.

"Actually it is your fault! All of this is your fault! If you didn't make me fall in love with you I wouldn't be hear saying this to you right now. Bonnie, you can't possibly know how I truly feel because you just started coming back around."

"You know what, I can't do this. Now if you excuse me I would like to leave." I say getting upset.

"You're not going anywhere into you tell me you still love me!" he shouts searching in my eyes for the truth.

"My love for you is gone Damon. Yes I still have feelings for you and I also care about your wellbeing. But I fell in love with Kol in the past few months and now I can't eat, sleep or think without him. He is my life now and I hope one day you will understand that."

"I will never understand any decision you make as long as Kol is still in your life." Damon says grabbing my face.

I shake my head, "Please just let me go."

"Not into I do this." He says kissing me deeply on the lips. I was right! My feelings for Damon are really gone. Reason why, because this kiss meant nothing to me. I quickly pull away and slap Damon one good time across the face before leaving. "This isn't over Bonnie! That's a promise!"

* * *

I drove quickly back to my school, because I seriously need to talk to Kol about what happen. Of course he'll be mad that I even when to see Damon house in the first place. But he'll be happy to know that I told him the truth and that's the first important rule when it comes to relationships.

I park my car in the parking lot and walk over to his dormitory. Before I could even knock on his door, Tyler opens up. "Oh hey Tyler, is Kol there?"

"Yeah he here. He sleeping on the bed but I'm pretty sure he'll wake up." Tyler says holding the door open for me.

Tyler, things have been kind of awkward between me and him since we had that conversation. I seriously don't think Tyler has gotten over that fact that I choose Kol over him. He should've known that this was going to happen because he knows I'm in love with Kol. Sometimes he's gives Kol and I this look when he thinks I'm not watching. I feel bad for him because I didn't mean to lead him on.

"Kol, I'm here." I say lowly.

Kol opens up his eyes and looks at me with a warm smile on his face. "Come lay with me Bonnie."

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you and I should talk." I explain.

"Here right now?" he ask.

"It's fine guys! I was just leaving." Tyler says grabbing his backpack and leaving the room.

"So what you have to tell me gorgeous?"

"I had a dream about you last night and I know it will be the last dream I will have. It was really sad and I feel like things happen for a reason, but it brought us together."

"Bonnie, I started feeling that way when I first met you. You are the best thing that has every happen to me and I hope we stay like this forever."

"Kol, I when to Damon how today because I needed answers about why he did what he did to you and Amelia."

"What, I told you to stay away from Damon."

"I know you did, but I felt like we had some unfinished business."

"What unfinished business it that Bonnie? Damon a moron and he's never going to change, not for anyone."

"I figured that out once I when to his house this afternoon."

"What! What did he do to you Bonnie? Did he touch you?"

"He kissed me but I put a stop to it."

"You know what? Its fine then, no big deal."

"Really? I thought you were going to get into another fight with him."

"No there no need for that, you are capable of taking care of yourself and I trust you. Damon, just asking out on his feelings. You and I both know that Damon wasn't going to be over this in such a short amount of time. It may take months and years, but who cares. All I know is that you made your choice and I'm happy it was me you wanted."

"I feel the same way about you too." I reply kissing him on the lips. I never felt so many things for one guy in my entire life. I am happy and I shouldn't let Damon's words get the best of me. However, I have a feeling Damon is not the only guy I have to watch out for. Tyler has been acting strange and every time he see me around his eyes light up like when I came to the dorm. I hope and pray he doesn't do anything out of content, then that's two guys I have to worry about. Oh well, all I could do is just hope for the best.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I will be back next week around thesame time with another chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what your guys think. Peace!

I need to point out something to a rude anonymous reviewe that was left to me earlier today. If you don't like my story then please don't continue to read it but one thing you should never do is tell the write who shouldn't be with who and why. This is my story and I know i'm not the best writer in the world and yes i do re-read my story and have a beta reader so don't judge me. I love to write and nothing going to stop me from continuning into i become a better writer. If you think you can do a better job then get your own account and write your own stories because i careless what anybody things that i'm a good write or not. Some people like it and some people don't, but that's not going to stop me from writing stories. Thank you.


End file.
